A hope for love
by Reiko Navi-san
Summary: Porque la esperanza es lo último que se pierde... sin morir en el intento. ¡Actualizado! C17: Sucesos inesperados y verdades inesperadas antes de que Ash, Misty y Brock partan de ciudad Cereza. Para más detalles los invito a leer y dejar review. AAML BOCC
1. Antes de llegar a cd Cereza

"UNA ESPERANZA PARA EL AMOR"

Esta historia, pues si contiene de todo un poco, pero me concentraré (tal vez no tanto al principio) en los romances entre los protagonistas, y por cierto, a los que lean la historia conocerán a una chica que dejará una huella en el corazón de Brock. Disfruten la historia!!!

NOTA: Debo dejar muy claro que este es el primer fanfic que hago, así que a la hora de los reviews, sean honestos total y absolutamente (aunque sea para criticar, halagar, corregir, que se yo ¿ok?)

(--)/ comentarios de la autora.

1er. Capítulo: "Antes de llegar a ciudad Cereza".

Hoy es otro día normal en la vida de nuestros héroes, que se dirigen hacia su siguiente aventura en el próximo gimnasio de la liga Johto.

-Ash(bostezando): Ahhhh!!!... hemos caminado mucho ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos Brock?

-Brock: mmm.... pues según el mapa la Ciudad más cercana por aquí es Cd. Cereza.

-Misty: yo he oído hablar mucho de esa ciudad, dicen que es muy bonita, además de que es un buen lugar vacacional y si mi memoria no falla también tiene un gimnasio.

-Brock: así es Misty, es el 6to. de la liga Johto.

-Ash: bueno y que esperamos, vamos chicos, tengo que ganar esa medalla ¿verdad Pikachu?

-Pikachu: así es Ash (hablando en su idioma claro esta, así hablaran los pokemon en toda la historia)

Ash sale corriendo, dejando un poco atrás a Misty y Brock.

-Misty: el nunca cambiará.

-Brock: supongo que algún día lo hará Misty, (poniendo cara de ilusión): de seguro en esa ciudad ha de haber chicas bonitas, ¡Oye Ash, espérame voy contigo! (y sale corriendo también)

-Misty: supongo que el tampoco cambiará, pero que se le va a hacer... ¡hey chicos espérenme!

Y así, pasaron caminando todo el día para llegar a su destino, ya casi iba a oscurecer y les faltaba aun mucho por recorrer a nuestros amigos así que decidieron acampar y descansar esa noche, para luego seguir su recorrido la mañana siguiente. Ya llegada la noche...

-Ash: la cena estuvo deliciosa Brock.

-Misty: si, te quedo muy bien, muchas gracias.

-Brock: no hay porque chicos, yo solo...

-Misty: que afortunada sería la mujer que fuera novia tuya, así le cocinarías todos los días ¿eh?

-Ash: si, sería muy afortunada por la comida.

-Brock: ay chicos... (melancólico): ojalá algún día encuentre a esa chica...

-Ash: ¿aunque no tengas suerte en el amor?

-Brock: ¿por qué lo dices Ash?

-Ash: ah, no por nada, bueno tu sabes, como tu siempre te dizque enamoras cada que vez a una chica y ellas no te corresponden, no tienes mucha suerte que digamos.

Repentinamente, Misty le da un golpe en la cabeza a Ash... (uno no muy grave pero que duele un poquitín)

-Misty: ¡que cosas dices Ash! ¿qué no ves que lastimas a Brock?

-Ash: ay eso duele Misty, pero es verdad ... lo siento mucho Brock, no quise decirlo.

-Brock: no importa Ash, de todos modos es cierto lo que dices, bueno, ya es muy noche... creo que lo mejor será irse a dormir.

-Misty: tienes razón, además tenemos que seguir nuestro camino.

-Brock: si, buenas noches chicos.

-Ash y Misty: Buenas noches Brock, hasta mañana.

-Ash(hablándole a Misty sin que Brock se diera cuenta): pobre Brock, creo que todas las veces que se ha enamorado no han sido de verdad, tal vez por eso no le corresponden.

-Misty: vaya Ash, me sorprendes, nunca pensé que dijeras eso (generalmente el se queda confundido con respecto a los amoríos de Brock)

-Ash: ah pues ya ves...

-Misty: solo espero que algún día Brock encuentre a la chica ideal para él...

-Ash: vaya Misty, nunca pensé que dijeras eso. (y ella generalmente, nunca lo comprende y siempre lo sale jalando de la oreja)

-Misty: pues tú no eres el único, (bostezando): ah, bueno, ya tengo sueño, mejor me voy a dormir.

-Ash: tienes razón, creo que yo también lo haré.

-Misty: si, buenas noches Ash, que descanses.

-Ash: igualmente, buenas noches Misty.

Y después de esa pequeña plática se fueron a dormir, esperando el día siguiente para continuar su rumbo.

_**Continuará....**_

¡Hola! Les saludo desde tierra caliente, o del sureste pues... Espero y este capítulo, aunque corto les haya gustado, pero créanme, apenas es el principio de algo maravilloso. Quisiera aclarar que es una historia un poco alterna a la temporada de la liga Johto, pues lo del gimnasio me lo inventé porque así lo requiere este fic. En fin, ojalá y lo que lean les agrade.

Ya saben, comentarios, quejas, todo lo positivo o negativo (sin llegar a lo grosero u obsceno) pueden mandármelo en un review, se los agradecería bastante. Eso es todo por el momento me despido.

Atte. Reiko Navi-san.


	2. Un pokemon especial

Notas iniciales: Hola!!! Solo quisiera decir que ni la ciudad, el gimnasio y mucho menos la medalla existen en la serie (tampoco la chica que saldrá dentro de unos capítulos más) son invención mía, aclaro, por si hay confusiones. Bueno eso es todo, vayamos con la historia...

Este capítulo se lo dedico a masami yada, gracias por haber dejado un review, y por supuesto por haber leído mi fic, espero y también continúes el tuyo.

2do. capítulo: "Un pokemón especial"

Ya era de día, el sol brillaba fuertemente y los chicos ya estaban rumbo a ciudad cereza, claro que no podía faltar la típica discusión entre amigos de siempre...

-Ash: ¿Cuánto falta para llegar Brock? Tengo mucha hambre y ya quiero comer algo.

-Misty: Cuando no piensas en pokemóns solo tu mente tiene espacio para la comida, además de tu estómago.

-Ash: eso no es cierto, yo pienso en muchas cosas y no solo son la comida y los pokemon.

-Misty: ja.... no quisiera saber que cosas piensas.

-Brock: oigan, no vayan a ponerse a discutir ahora, es muy temprano.

-Ash: ¿y quién esta discutiendo aquí?

-Misty: así es Brock, el que Ash se este quejando del hambre siempre no es razón para discutir...

-Ash: ¡yo no me estoy quejando!

-Misty: ¿ah no? Entonces quien es el que a todo momento quiere comer, ¡y no piensa en otra cosa más que en eso!

-Ash: sabes, eres muy regañona.

-Misty: y tu muy inmaduro.

-Ash: ¡no soy inmaduro!

-Misty: ¡claro que si lo eres!

-Ash: ¡que no lo soy!

-Brock: ya párenle ¿no? Miren chicos, creo que hemos llegado.

Y efectivamente, habían llegado a su destino final (temporalmente): Ciudad Cereza.

-Ash: ¡que bien, ya llegamos!

-Misty: bueno y que esperamos ¡vamos a la ciudad! (ambos salen corriendo)

-Brock: no tienen remedio .... ¡espérenme!

Al llegar a la ciudad, los chicos quedaron fascinados al ver las torres empresariales (o departamentos) muy altas, los centros comerciales, los parques, la gente del lugar, en fin; todo lo que una ciudad puede tener ...

-Pikachu: (no se te olvida algo?)

Ah, y pokemons también.

-Misty: Tal y como me lo habían contado, es muy bonita y tiene un ambiente romántico.

-Ash: si, si pero ¿dónde está el gimnasio? Ya quiero enfrentarme a su líder y ganar la medalla.

-Brock: tendremos que preguntar en el centro pokemon de esta ciudad.

-Misty: tienes razón...

A unos metros (muchos debo añadir) se encontraban unas personas conocidas por nuestros protagonistas, que estaban escondidos en unos arbustos, observándolos por unos binoculares...

Voz 1: Miren, ahí están los bobos.

-Voz 2: Perfecto, ahora si nuestro plan para capturar a Pikachu tiene que salir bien.

-Voz 3: y ya tengo la trampa lista y supervisada....

-Voz 1: Oye Jessie ¿será que esta vez el plan funcione?

-Jessie: no seas tonto James, ¡claro que funcionará! No podemos fallar esta vez.

-James: cierto, sino el jefe nos echará del equipo ...

-Meowth: bueno ya, primero sugiero que nos demos un pequeño y merecido descansito ¿no?

-James: creo que por 1era. Vez el chimuelo tiene razón.

-Jessie: cierto, generalmente tomaríamos el descanso después de haber cumplido nuestro cometido, pero creo que podemos hacer una excepción ¿en dónde sería bueno?

-James: pues, según el mapa hay una playa a pocos kilómetros de aquí.

-Jessie: ¿y qué estamos esperando? Vayamos a la playa.

-James y Meowth: ¡si!

Bueno, a ellos los dejamos que se vayan a asolear tantito a la playa (aunque creo que habrá una pequeña sorpresita al menos de mi parte para el equipo rocket en esta historia, pero eso será más adelante). Ahora pasamos con Ash, Misty y Brock que están en el centro pokemón para saber en que dirección queda el gimnasio, claro que no podía faltar la ya tan acostumbrada escena de Brock coqueteándole a la enfermera Joy de ese lugar.

-Brock: Muy buenos días enfermera Joy, ¿sabe? usted luce encantadoramente hermosa el día de hoy y ...

-Misty(jalándolo de la oreja): y tu necesitas calmarte un poco que no hemos venido a coquetear con nadie.

-Ash: enfermera Joy, queremos saber en que parte de la ciudad se encuentra el gimnasio Cereza.

-E. Joy: lamento decirte esto pero nadie sabe exactamente donde se encuentra el gimnasio, muy pocos son los entrenadores que han logrado encontrarlo.

-Ash: ¿pero por qué?

-E. Joy: dicen que el líder de ese gimnasio tiene bien ocultado el lugar para entrenar muy bien a sus pokemón, y en especial a uno muy poderoso que nunca ha perdido una sola batalla, bueno al menos eso es lo que he oído.

-Misty: ¿y cómo es ese pokemón?

-E. Joy: eso nadie lo sabe, por lo que he oído, se dice que es un pokemón tipo agua, solo eso.

-Misty: vaya un pokemón de agua, debe ser muy poderoso y muy especial tratándose de uno así, ¡debemos conocerlo! ¿no lo creen chicos?

-Ash: si así es, ya muero de ganas por tener una batalla con ese pokemón.

-Brock: chicos ¿y cómo se supone que lo vamos a conocer si ni siquiera sabemos donde esta el gimnasio?

-Ash: tienes razón, que malo.

-E. Joy: pues verán, a poco kilómetros de la ciudad hay una playa a la que va con frecuencia la gente porque dicen que ahí hay como una especie de atajo para llegar al gimnasio, creo que si van descubrirán en donde está.

-Ash: muy bien entonces iremos a la playa y buscaremos el gimnasio a como de lugar ¡vamos chicos!

-Misty y Brock: ¡si!

-Pikachu: (¡si!)

-Ash: muchas gracias por la información Joy, nos vemos.

-E. Joy: no hay por que, buena suerte ojalá y encuentren el gimnasio, hasta luego.

-Los tres: ¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos!

Después de este consejo que les dio la enfermera Joy, los chicos fueron directo a la playa para buscar el gimnasio y conocer a ese pokemón especial....

Continuará....

Y he aquí el 2do. capítulo de esta historia espero y les guste conforme la vayan leyendo, sin más comentarios por el momento, me despido, recordándoles lo de los reviews, ya que la honestidad es un valor único así que ¿tienes el valor o te vale? (a los mexicanos que lean esto lo entenderán). Bueno ya, nos vemos luego.

Su siempre amiga: Reiko Navi- san. Bye!!!


	3. Encuentro en la playa

Antes de empezar este capítulo quisiera agradecerle a julian manes por sus reviews, ojala y te siga gustando la historia conforme vaya avanzando, así como también agradezco a el, lo hago con mis amigas de la escuela por sus consejos y comentarios que me han servido para seguir escribiendo esta historia ... Ahí les va el fic!!!

3er. Capítulo: Encuentro en la playa

Ya había pasado ½ hora desde que Ash y cía. partieron del centro pokemón de ciudad Cereza para encontrar el gimnasio que, gracias a la ayuda de la enfermera Joy ya tenían una idea mínima de donde se encontraba el lugar, y después de caminar muchos kilómetros (ni tanto) habían llegado a su destino (al gimnasio aún no)...

-Brock: bien, hemos llegado a la playa.

-Ash: ¡que bien! Ahora al gimnasio.

-Misty: espera, para empezar ¿en qué parte se encuentra el gimnasio? yo solo veo a la gente asoleándose y puestos ambulantes pero nada más.

-Ash: creo que tienes razón, de todos modos tenemos que encontrarlo.

-Brock: miren que tal si le preguntamos a la gente de aquí a ver si alguien sabe algo ¿no creen?

-Ash y Misty (al unísono) : Me parece bien, vamos.

Y así estuvieron un largo rato preguntándole a la gente que estaba en la playa, algunos no sabían responderles, otros les decían que el lugar era secreto, y así sucesivamente, por último y ya sin muchas esperanzas se sentaron en la arena a tomar un pequeño descanso ...

-Misty: estoy muy cansada, preguntamos y preguntamos a mucha gente y aun así...

-Brock: no conseguimos información del gimnasio, lo sabemos.

-Ash: chicos, no se rindan, hay que seguir preguntando, de seguro alguien debe saber con detalle, vamos no hay que perder la esperanza.

En ese momento hubo un gran escándalo, toda la gente se reunía en la orilla del mar viendo un suceso inesperado pero que suele ocurrir en la playa ...

-Misty: ¿qué sucederá? hay mucha gente que no se puede ver nada.

-Ash: habría que averiguarlo...

-Mujer: ¡alguien ayude a mi hija por favor! ¡que se ahoga!

-Brock: disculpe (preguntándole a una chica que también se encontraba entre la audiencia): que sucede?

-Chica: una niña se esta ahogando y no hay ningún salvavidas cercano...

-Misty: yo la ayudaré.

-Ash: pero Misty, esta hasta el fondo del mar la niña, ¿cómo piensas llegar ahí tu sola?

-Misty: se te olvida que soy entrenadora de pokemons acuáticos, y que el agua es mi especialidad ¿no? así que iré...

Pero antes de que la pelirroja entrara en acción apareció de la nada una chica...

-Chica(esta es otra): ya llegue Ashley ¿dónde esta la niña?

-Ashley: que bueno que llegaste Sonomi, esta en el fondo del mar, ayúdala antes de que algo peor pueda ocurrirle.

-Sonomi: si, a eso voy .... Y sacando una pokebola de la cual sale un Lapras, se monta en el para llegar hasta el fondo del mar y así con ayuda de su pokemón logra salvar a la niña, regresando junto con ella a la orilla ...

-Sonomi: aquí tiene a su hija Sra. Turkelson.

-Sra. Turkelson: muchas gracias por salvarla Sonomi, ¿estas bien Mary-Sue?

-Mary-Sue: si mamá gracias a ella.

-Sonomi: no hay por que, pero recuerda que cuando nades en el mar no te alejes mucho, sino te podrías ahogar más feo de lo que estabas.

-Mary-Sue: si, ya aprendí la lección, gracias.

-Sonomi: bien, nos vemos pequeñita.

Y con esto se fueron madre e hija como toda la demás gente que estaba ahí...

-Ashley: definitivamente eres buena, deberías ser salvavidas ¿no lo crees?

-Sonomi: ay sino fue nada, además, tu sabes que ya tengo mis ocupaciones, por cierto ¿quiénes son estas 3 personas que están contigo?

-Ashley: lo mismo quisiera saber yo, con todo el ajetreo de lo que paso no hubo chance de presentarnos, disculpen, ustedes son....

-Ash: yo soy Ash Ketchum y ellos son mis amigos.

-Misty: me llamo Misty, mucho gusto.

-Brock: yo soy Brock, es un placer conocerlas.

-Sonomi: igualmente, bueno ella es Ashley una amiga mía y mi nombre es Sonomi. (nota: esta chica es de la estatura de Brock, tez blanca, ojos color miel, cabello rosa amarrado en forma de cola de caballo y largo y lleva puesto una blusa naranja sin manga para abotonar y un pantalón de mezclilla blanco, sorry por la pausa, mejor ya termino...)

-A, M y B: mucho gusto en conocerte.

-Sonomi: pero díganme que les trae por Ciudad Cereza, bueno mas bien por la playa.

-Ash: lo que pasa es que venimos aquí para buscar el gimnasio Cereza y así pueda tener una batalla con el líder y ganar la medalla.

-Sonomi: entonces eres entrenador pokemón y no sabes donde esta el gimnasio...

-Ash: así es.

-Misty: fuimos a preguntar en el centro pokemón y nos dijeron que el gimnasio estaba escondido en alguna parte de esta playa, llegamos y empezamos a preguntar a la gente...

-Brock: pero nadie sabe en donde se encuentra.

-Sonomi: bueno, pues creo que ya no tendrán que buscar más.

-Ash: ¿a que te refieres Sonomi?

-Sonomi: es que yo soy la líder del gimnasio Cereza.

-A, M y B: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿eres tú?! (demasiadas preguntas al unísono, irónico ¿no?)

-Sonomi: si, con todo lo que paso no dije nada, además nadie sabe donde esta mi gimnasio, excepto por Ashley y la oficial Jenny ... ¿no es así Ashley?

-Ashley: es cierto, bueno ya me tengo que ir se me hizo tarde para ir al trabajo, nos vemos luego, adiós. (se marcha)

-Sonomi: hasta luego Ashley.

-Misty: quien lo diría, por casualidades del destino nos encontramos a la entrenadora del gimnasio en la playa.

-Brock: si, además... ella es muy bonita ¿no lo crees? (se sonroja)

-Misty: ya vas a empezar.

-Sonomi: su amigo es muy gracioso, pero bueno basta de tanto cuento, vengan conmigo, los llevaré a mi casa y después al gimnasio.

-Ash: si, vámonos...

Y después de esto, se subieron al auto que ella traía y se fueron rumbo al hogar de Sonomi para llegar a conocer un poco más a esta entrenadora....

_**Continuará....**_

Y bien, otro capi, este me quedo largo, pero los demás serán aun más largos, bueno eso digo yo, tratare de subir en lo que queda de la semana 3 o 4 capítulos del fanfic, aunque quisiera comentar que llevo escritos 9 y el 10 esta en proceso, creo que eso es todo por el momento, me despido, y ya saben, los reviews, con mucho gusto los acepto.... BYE!!!

Con cariño – Reiko Navi-san.


	4. El recorrido

Hey¿Cómo están? Yo bien por aquí, tratando de actualizar este fic, y pues ya ven... espero sus comentarios, la verdad, aunque al principio esta historia no se vea tan interesante como uno quisiera, y hasta el punto de decir que puede llegar a ser aburrida, pues no es así, pues lo mejor esta todavía por venir, y si digo esto es porque así será.

De nuevo, gracias a Julian Manes por su review, nunca te lo dije, perohace tiempo queleí toda tu trilogía de "ENAMORADOS" y tanto las 3 historias, como sus tramas en general me parecieron muy buenas, aunque pobre Brock, se quedo sin novia a fin de cuentas, pero por eso, en este fic le daremos una oportunidad diferente a las que vemos en la serie.

¿Eres antiMay? No es que tenga algo en contra de ella, pero a mi tampoco me pareció justo que quitaran a Misty de la serie y pusieran a otra chava en su lugar, la verdad no se que cosas les pasan por la mente a los productores de la serie, o a su creador en todo caso, pero bueno, tendremos que resignarnos a ver como sigue su curso la serie en Tv. ¿Tú qué opinas? Ojala y mandes tu respuesta.

Y ahora si, sin más preámbulos, he aquí el fic.

4to. capítulo: El recorrido.

En el capítulo anterior, Ash y cía. conocieron a Sonomi, la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Cereza, quien ahora los llevaba en su auto hacia su hogar ...

-Misty: no sabía que había un camino así en esta playa.

-Sonomi: supongo que por andar buscando mi gimnasio no han tenido tiempo de visitar la ciudad entera.

-Ash: pues sí, ya que lo más importante es competir por mi medalla.

-Misty: pero también es importante descansar y divertirse un rato.

-Ash: eso lo se, pero son después de obtener la medalla (de repente se escucha el rugir de su estómago) ... y después de comer claro.

-Misty: nunca cambiarás.

-Sonomi: muy pronto llegaremos a mi casa y les prepararé algo rico para comer, no se preocupen.

-Ash: si muchas gracias.

-Sonomi: si quieren luego les doy un recorrido por la ciudad para que así conozcan los lugares, son muy bonitos.

-Misty: eso nos gustaría mucho.

-Brock: si, no es una mala idea, pero primero vamos al gimnasio.

-Ash. ¿falta mucho?

-Sonomi: No, es más ya casi llegamos.

De pronto el carro se detuvo, por fin habían llegado a la casa de Sonomi, que más bien parecía una mansión, debido a su enorme tamaño, su patio y una alberca, en fin, un buen hogar.

-Sonomi: sean bienvenidos a mi casa.

-Ash: si que es enorme.

-Brock: opino lo mismo, además es muy bonita.

-Misty: hasta parece una mansión de millonario o algo así.

-Sonomi: es que lo es, esta casa me la heredó mi querida y difunta abuela, que en paz descanse.

-Misty: oh, lo lamento.

-Sonomi: descuida, pero pasen por favor no se queden ahí parados.

Los chicos entraron, se quedaron un buen rato platicando y conociéndose un poco más, luego Sonomi les ofreció algo de comer y fue directamente a la cocina dispuesta a preparar la cena, aunque al parecer tenía un poco de dificultades para hacerla, ya que no sabía que cocinar, pero justo en ese momento apareció Brock ...

-Brock: disculpa ¿te puedo ayudar?

-Sonomi: pues ahora que lo dices si, es que no se que hacer de cenar y una ayudadita no me vendría nada mal.

-Brock: te ayudaré con mucho gusto.

Brock la ayudó y así sirvieron la cena que prácticamente Brock fue quien la hizo, después de comer y ya satisfechos ...

-Ash: la comida estuvo deliciosa, estoy lleno.

-Misty: si a mi y a Togepi nos gusto mucho ¿verdad Togepi?

-Togepi: (si, estuvo rica!)

-Pikachu: (te quedo muy bien)

-Ash: es cierto Pikachu le quedo delicioso.

-Sonomi: no me lo agradezcan a mi, técnicamente Brock hizo la comida y si, le quedo muy rica.

-Brock: no es nada (sonrojándose)

-Sonomi: tu eres entrenador pokemón al igual que Ash y Misty ¿verdad?

-Brock: no, Ash y Misty se preparan para ser entrenadores pokemón.

-Misty: yo me especializo en pokemons de agua, Ash quiere ser un gran maestro pokemón y Brock es un criador pokemón.

-Sonomi¿en serio Brock? vaya, fíjate que yo además de ser líder de gimnasio, también soy criadora pokemón.

-Brock¿de verás? que coincidencia.

-Sonomi: es más, si quieren les mostraré mis pokemón.

-Brock: seria un placer.

-Misty: yo estoy de acuerdo.

-Ash: oye Sonomi, no es por nada pero ¿cuándo tendremos nuestra batalla?

-Sonomi: es cierto, mira primero les mostraré los pokemón, además tú y tus amigos deben estar muy cansados por el largo viaje que hicieron, así que mañana por la mañana tendremos nuestra batalla ¿te parece?

-Ash: de acuerdo, así podré descansar y relajarme un poco.

-Sonomi: bien, ahora vayamos al patio a ver los pokemón.

Ya en el patio, Sonomi les muestra a sus pokemón, los cuales eran: Chansey, Ditto, Vileplume, Sunflora, Hoot-hoot (este pokemón no se si escriba así, pero es el búho de lentes), Jiglypuff, entre otros que había en el lugar, todos recibiendo a Sonomi con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo, en fin todos felices de verla, la chica se los presento a Ash, Misty y Brock y ellos les presentaron a los suyos.

-Brock: se ve que cuidas muy bien a tus pokemón.

-Sonomi: con una buena y sana alimentación, ejercicio y descanso adecuados todos están bien.

-Misty: todos tus pokemón son maravillosos pero... ¿qué no tenias un Lapras?

-Sonomi: así es, el está en la alberca descansando con los demás.

-Ash¿tienes más pokemón?

-Sonomi: si, creo que todavía no les doy todo un recorrido por la casa, pues bien acompáñenme.

Sonomi les dio el recorrido por la enorme casa a los chicos, ya por último fueron a ver la piscina ...

-Sonomi: y esta es la piscina, aunque tengo pocos pokemón de agua procuro por su bienestar.

-Misty¡se ven tan lindos! Tienes un Lapras, un Azulmarril, un Starmie y un Chinchou, sabes, a mi me encantan los pokemon de agua y algún día quisiera ser la mejor entrenadora de estos pokemons.

-Sonomi¿en serio? Vaya que te gustan demasiado, es bueno que te fascinen y que quieras entrenarlos. Y con esto chicos termina el recorrido por la casa, ah ... casi olvido sacar a mi pokemón especial.

-Brock¿pokemón especial?

-Sonomi: si, creo que aun no conocen al primero de todos los pokemón que capturé, aunque supongo que han oído hablar algo de él, pero bien se los presentaré.

La pelirosada saco una pokebola que era de color azul (para los pokemons tipo agua) al salir el pokemón, los chicos se sorprendieron al ver que era ese pokemón especial del que les había hablado Joy ...

**_Continuará ..._**

Ummmm ...el suspenso mata ¿no? Pues no será sino hasta el sig. capítulo de esta historia que se descubrirá la identidad de este pokemón, me despido, porque aun faltan muchas cosas por suceder en este fanfic. Manden reviews. Bye!

Atte. Reiko Navi-san.


	5. La sorpresa

Aclaración antes de iniciar: a partir de ahora, lo que digan los pokemons, estará dicho entre paréntesis, y no como la hacia de costumbre en los capítulos anteriores, aunque a veces habrán sus excepciones.

Por lo demás, es decir, mis comentarios (-), pensamientos de los personajes, o alguna que otra incoherencia, pues ya las saben, je.

5to. capítulo: La Sorpresa.

-Ash: No puede ser ...

-Misty: Pero si es ...

-Brock: es el pokemón ...

-Los 3¡del que nos habló la enfermera Joy ¡DRATINY!

-Sonomi: así es, verán tanto mi gimnasio como mi pokemón acuático son especiales ya que sólo algunas personas han tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos y de tener un duelo conmigo y mi Dratiny.

-Misty: jamás hubiera imaginado que tenías a dratiny, uno de los pokemón acuáticos legendarios, es grandioso.

-Sonomi: yo tampoco lo creía al principio, pero ya ves, las cosas se dan por alguna razón y por casualidades del destino, tuve la suerte de conocer a dratiny y atraparlo, aunque no fue tan fácil porque al inicio no se dejaba dominar y era muy desconfiado conmigo o con cualquier otra persona que para él fuera extraña; pero con el tiempo nos fuimos haciendo buenos amigos y comencé a quererle mucho ¿no es así dratiny?

-Dratiny: (así es!)

-Ash: pues que bien por ti Sonomi ... ¡ya muero de ganas por pelear con tu pokemón legendario, no puedo esperar!

-Sonomi: tranquilo Ash, todo a su debido tiempo, solo que la batalla no será tan fácil, ni creas que soy una rival fácil de vencer.

-Ash: es cierto Sonomi, pero te diré que yo tampoco, ya que lucho por ser el mejor.

-Sonomi: Eso no lo dudo, pero en fin; ya veremos como resultan las cosas mañana, por el momento deben descansar por tanto viaje que han hecho, debe ser muy agotador andar de un lugar a otro.

-Brock: pues ni tanto, desde que nos conocemos estamos acostumbrados a viajar así, siempre hemos tenido buenos o malos ratos pero aún con eso, somos como una pequeña pero a la vez unida familia.

-Misty: Brock tiene razón, yo también opino lo mismo, somos una gran familia ¿verdad que si Ash?

-Ash: uh... pues jamás lo había visto de esa manera pero ahora que lo dicen si ¡somos una gran familia!

-Misty: tan despistado eres que barbaridad Ash, pero como ya te diste cuenta mejor no te reprocho nada.

-Ash: Misty, tu siempre sales reprochándome por cualquier cosa ...

-Misty: eso no es cierto, bueno una que otra vez, pero no es para tanto; además, tu eres el que siempre empieza a quejarse ...

-Ash¡no es cierto!

-Misty¡claro que si!

-Ash: sólo me quejo cuando tengo hambre.

-Misty¡lo que es todo el tiempo!

Y mientras ellos 2 discuten Brock y Sonomi tienen una charla entretenida ...

-Sonomi: y por lo que veo, tu siempre eres el mediador entre esos dos.

-Brock: sí, pero ahora que han comenzado a discutir hay que ver la forma de como separarlos.

-Sonomi: ya veo, entonces sígueme la corriente ... Oye Brock¿sabes? creo que Ash y Misty hacen una linda pareja ¿no crees asi?

-Brock: como discuten todo el tiempo; parecen un matrimonio que va a cumplir 5 años o más, pero aún asi estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Sonomi¿será que ya son novios y aún no se lo dicen a nadie?

-Brock: pues si todavía no lo son, ya van por buen camino.

-Ash y Misty(sonrojadísimos)¡Nosotros no andamos�¡Ni loco(a) sería novio(a) de él(ella)!

-Misty: ja, por si no lo sabes Ash, tengo muchos pretendientes que andan tras de mí, así que ni chance habría para ti ...

-Ash¿en serio¿y quiénes son? porque, que yo sepa no he visto a ninguno ...

-Misty: es porque eres muy despistado y no te das cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

-Ash¡Mentira! sabes, eres muy inmadura.

-Misty: más bien es al revés ¡y no te robes mis frases!

-Ash: ahora resulta que soy un antioriginal.

-Sonomi: al parecer creo que empeoramos la discusión (no hables en plural, tu empezaste)

-Brock: como quien dice, el tiró nos salió por la culata.

-Ash (suspira): mira, mejor dejemos de discutir, porque cada vez que peleamos algo sale mal.

-Misty: o aparece el equipo Rocket ...

De repente los dos se empiezan a reír, después de unos segundos de silencio ...

-Ash: jajajaja, ese equipo; con sus planes de capturar a pikachu.

-Misty: que siempre fracasan debo añadir.

Ambos siguieron tan entretenidos en su plática que Sonomi y Brock decidieron dejarlos un rato a solas ...

-Sonomi¿viste eso? se calmaron por si solos, por lo que me comentabas tu siempre tenías que detener sus discusiones ¿no?

-Brock: pues si, y créeme que estoy muy sorprendido al igual que tú, sobre todo porque Ash tomó la iniciativa.

-Sonomi: vaya sorpresa ¿crees que vayan a discutir de nuevo?

-Brock¿y romper su ambiente de buen humor? no creo, hay que dejarlos así, yo se lo que te digo, es raro verlos charlar de esa manera.

-Sonomi: esta bien, oye por cierto... creo que eres una persona muy simpática y más madura que tus amigos, sin ofenderlos... bueno, es lo que pienso ahora de ti.

-Brock: no es para tanto, pero yo también creo que eres una gran persona; aunque siento que hay muchas cualidades tuyas que me falta por conocer ...

-Sonomi: lo mismo digo ... bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir, ya les asigné sus habitaciones, tendré que descansar muy bien si quiero dar una buena batalla como líder de gimnasio mañana.

-Brock: estoy de acuerdo contigo (otra vez), que pases buenas noches.

-Sonomi: igualmente, que descanses.

Y así, se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, cada uno llevando en sus mentes y corazones, el surgimiento de algo que para ellos era totalmente nuevo y que con el tiempo se iría modificando. En lo que respecta a Ash y Misty pues (les alegrará saber) ya no siguieron discutiendo; en lugar de eso se dejaron llevar por sus instintos y empezaron a platicar como 2 buenos amigos que nunca habían sido, comenzando de cero, como nunca antes lo habían hecho desde que se habían conocido.

**Continuará...**

Hola! he aquí otra anécdota más para contar, vaya sorpresa que se llevaron con lo del pokemón legendario y aún más con la discusión! (lo digo por Ash) pero en fin, nos espero recibir muchos reviews, pero si espero que los pocos que estén leyendo el fic les este gustando, porque se va a poner más emocionante de lo que puede estar. Se viene el duelo entre Ash y Sonomi asi que ... ¡hagan sus apuestas, no se sabe quien vaya a ganar! Por el momento eso es todo, ya que esta historia se hace con la finalidad de entretenerse un poco, aunque los personajes (excepto por Sonomi) ni los pokemon, ni la serie me pertenezcan en lo absoluto. ¡Hasta la próxima!

atte.: Reiko Navi-san.


	6. Ash vs Sonomi ¿quién ganará?

Este fic se hace con fines de entretenimiento y sin esperar nada material a cambio, simplemente uno que otro review.

"bla"- pensamientos de los personajes.

6to. Capítulo: Ash vs. Sonomi ¿quién ganara?

Era de día, y los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban cada una de las habitaciones en donde yacían dormidos los huéspedes de la mansión de Sonomi. Cada uno despertaba poco a poco recordando sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior, sobre todo ciertas personitas, pero claro esta sin olvidar que dentro de un rato se llevaría a cabo una importante batalla para ganar una de las medallas que ayudarían a Ash a dar un paso más en su trayecto a la liga Johto. Se reunieron en el comedor, desayunaron y de ahí, antes de que iniciara la batalla, Sonomi les hizo una proposición...

-Sonomi: chicos, me gustaría que, después de la batalla pokemón entre Ash y yo pudieran quedarse unos días más pues para conocerlos bien y para que también puedan conocer bien la ciudad, claro, solo si ustedes quieren.

-Brock: a mi me gustaría mucho quedarme más tiempo, pero...

-Misty: todo depende de Ash, claro que por mi no hay problema.

-Ash: bueno, unas vacaciones no vendrían nada mal, así que por que no.

-Sonomi: entonces ¿si se quedarán?

-Ash: por supuesto, pero después de nuestra batalla...

Y así, se reunieron en la arena de lucha, siendo Brock el referí y dando inicio a la batalla, como es costumbre son 3 rondas y en la primera Ash saco a su beilif y Sonomi escogió a hoot-hoot (o como se escriba)...

-Ash: muy bien beilif usa látigo sepa y de ahí una embestida.

-Sonomi: hoot-hoot usa ataque defensivo.

Sus pokemons obedecen las órdenes de cada uno de sus amos y después de varios ataques, beilif sale triunfador.

-Brock: hoot-hoot no puede continuar, beilif gana.

-Misty¡Vamos Ash, sigue así, vas muy bien!

-Togepi: (si¡Ash, Ash, Ash!)

-Sonomi: buen trabajo Ash, espero que puedas aguantar el siguiente, vamos Ditto, yo te elijo.

-Ditto: Ditto!

-Ash: beilif regresa, pikachu al ataque¡Impact trueno!

-Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu!

-Sonomi: ditto, campo de fuerza.

-Ash: "rayos, esquivo mi ataque"

-Sonomi: ditto transformación e igualación de ataque...

En el momento en que Ditto iba a atacar, Ash le ordena a Pikachu usar el ataque de agilidad, lo cual hace que esquive con facilidad los rayos de ditto –quien estaba transformado en pikachu- y cuando pikachu usa una fuerte embestida, Ditto cae rendido. Brock anuncia la derrota de este y el 3er. Round...

-Ash: muy bien pikachu, seguirás en el campo, ahora veremos que pokemon escoge Sonomi "aunque ya creo saber cuál es"

-Sonomi: bien, supongo que ya sabes mi última elección, pero te aseguro que esta no será tan fácil... ¡Sal ahora, Dratiny!

-Dratiny: Ni!

-Ash: Pikachu embístelo con agilidad.

-Sonomi: Dratiny, chorro de agua ¡ahora! Pikachu de igual manera lo esquiva pero Dratiny lanza otro ataque de chorro de agua más potente y Pikachu queda noqueado.

-Brock: pikachu no puede continuar... pero aún le queda un pokemón a Ash.

-Ash: bien pikachu, hiciste lo que pudiste, ya que no te quedaba mucha fuerza, pero en fin, descansa... ¡Charizard, ve!

-Sonomi¿Un Charizard eh? este será un buen reto para Dratiny.

-Brock: Ash debe dar lo mejor de si en esta batalla, ya que Dratiny es muy fuerte.

-Misty: y poderoso también, aún no saca a la luz sus verdaderos poderes, espero que a Ash le vaya bien.

-Brock: no te preocupes Misty, el ganaràtiene a Charizard.

-Misty: eso espero Brock, eso espero.

-Ash: bien Charizard ¡lanzallamas!

-Sonomi: Dratiny ¡chorro de agua!

Con esos ataques, los 2 pokemons salen disparados, pero logran levantarse sin ningún rasguño.

-Sonomi: basta de juegos... ¡Dratiny, usa tu rayo de luz! (ese ataque lo saque yo, porque no se si en realidad lo tenga)

-Ash: Charizard esquiva el ataque.

El rayo llega a dañar a Charizard de una pata solamente y Ash le ordena usar el movimiento sísmico, Charizard así lo hace y antes de lanzar totalmente a Dratiny, este lanza un chorro de agua potente y el ataque del pokemón de fuego falla...

-Brock: esta batalla se pone cada vez más interesante, Sonomi lo está haciendo muy bien ¿no lo crees Misty?

-Misty¿sólo ella¿y qué hay de Ash? No será que ...

-Brock-un poco rojo: no, no es lo que tu crees, es solo que...

-Misty¡Mira! Los ataques de Dratiny son cada vez más fuertes, aunque al principio a Charizard no parecían afectarle, ahora se esta debilitando cada vez más y más.

-Brock: tienes razón, pero no nos queda nada que hacer, sino esperar el resultado final de esta batalla.

-Ash: Charizard, embístelo con un fuerte ataque de lanzallamas.

-Sonomi¡Dratiny, cúbrete!

El pokemón no logra esquivar el ataque del todo y queda lastimado...

-Ash: sigue así Charizard, y para finalizar, movimiento sísmico a máxima velocidad...

Charizard efectúa el ataque nuevamente, aprovechando que Dratiny estaba malherido y así, logra derrotarlo y ganar el duelo.

-Brock: Dratiny no puede continuar luchando, y Charizard gana, por tanto, Ash es el ganador de todo el duelo.

-Sonomi: hiciste un excelente trabajo Dratiny, estoy orgullosa de ti, en cuanto a ti Ash, es la primera vez que alguien logra vencer a mi Dratiny, has demostrado tener muchas agallas y astucia en nuestro enfrentamiento, y por eso creo que te mereces esto.

De sus bolsillos saca un cofrecito que contenía la tan esperada medalla cereza y se la entrega a Ash, y este, como siempre, hace su ya famosa "pose de victoria" (muy a su estilo claro está).

-Ash¡Si, he ganado otra medalla¡Viva!

-Sonomi: felicidades Ash.

-Brock: diste un buena batalla Ash, al igual que Sonomi.

-Misty: así es Ash, felicitaciones.

-Sonomi¿qué les parece si hacemos una pequeña fiesta? Para celebrar, con comida y todo.

-Ash: me parece bien ¡me muero de hambre!

-Misty: es una buena idea.

-Brock¿y que estamos esperando?

En su pequeña pero bien organizada fiesta, hablaron, comieron, bailaron, hasta sacaron a sus pokemons para que bailaran con ellos, en fin, celebraron el triunfo de Ash, ya finalizando, en la tarde –ya casi anocheciendo-...

-Ash: me he divertido como no tienen idea, estoy muy agotado...

-Sonomi: me da gusto Ash... pero ya que van a estar más tiempo aquí, ojalá y nos acompañen a mi y a Ashley al festival de los cerezos.

-Brock¿festival?

-Misty: yo he oído hablar de eso, igual en ciudad celeste hacían esos festivales, y es tradición que las mujeres vistan un kimono y los hombres su yukata, para celebrar las cosechas del trabajo, el inicio de la primavera, pero sobretodo el crecimiento de los árboles de cerezo, es muy bonito.

-Sonomi: así es Misty, eso también se festeja, y además es costumbre de que se vaya acompañada, es decir, de ir en parejas, por eso es que en estas fechas, las chicas les piden a los chicos ir al festival como su pareja o viceversa, claro esta que con el chico o chica que decidan ellos.

-Ash: vaya, suena interesante...

-Sonomi: así es, el festejo es dentro de 4 días, tiempo suficiente para que decidan quién será su pareja... ah –suspira la chica- es como respirar por todos lados a la primavera.

-Ash: y... ¿habrá comida?

Hubo una caída estilo anime por parte de los otros 3, luego de pararse...

-Sonomi: ahora veo el porque se queja Misty.

-Misty: no te preocupes Sonomi, eso es natural en Ash, así que tome la decisión de no reprochárselo ya que es parte de su personalidad, y eso es lo que más me agrada de él.

-Ash: Misty... tú...

-Misty: pero bueno... hoy ha sido un día agotador, será mejor que vayamos a dormir ¿no creen?

-Brock: si tienes razón, buenas noches a todos.

-Ash: que descansen, vamos Pikachu.

-Pikachu: (si, a dormir)

-Sonomi: igualmente, buenas noches.

En las habitaciones respectivas de cada uno...

-Ash: tuvimos un buen duelo hoy Pikachu ¿no es así?

Pero el pokemón yacía dormido en su propia mini-cama.

-Ash: descansa amigo mío, ahora tengo que dormir yo también, y ver la manera de cómo invitar al festival a... ahhh... Mis... ty. –Y se quedó dormido-

En otra habitación...

-Misty: no sé por que dije lo de Ash, aunque es cierto, pero bueno, el hecho es que sólo somos amigos y si lo llego a invitar al festival para que sea mi pareja, será solo como eso, como... ahhhh... amigos. –y también, se durmió.-

En la habitación de Brock...

-Brock: No entiendo lo que me pasa, Sonomi me agrada mucho, entonces ¿por qué rayos me invade esta sensación de pena al quererla invitar al festival? Que dilema, solo espero que todo salga bien, ella... –empezando a bostezar- es... muy... linda.

Por último, en la habitación de Sonomi...

-Sonomi: Brock es perfecto para ser mi pareja e invitarlo, pero ¿qué tal sino quiere ir conmigo? Pero que cosas digo, apenas y nos conocemos y aunque es muy atento conmigo... quien sabe, presiento que varias cosas interesantes sucederán, supongo que poco a poco se darán con el tiempo.

Y así, todos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, esperando la llegada de un nuevo día...

**Continuará...**

¿Y bien¿Les ha gustado este double pack? Yo espero que sí... Solo espero y dejen reviews, aunque sean pocos. Este fic, en un principio, se había titulado "Una esperanza para el amor", el cual llegue a publicar en la sección de misceláneos, en la categoría de Digimon/Pokemon, pero después de un tiempo, y ya luego de que vi que en la sección de juegos que estaba la categoría de pokemón, me dije a mi misma "oh tonta de mi, como no me había fijado desde antes."

Por esa razón ando publicando nuevamente esta historia, solo que ahora con el título en inglés, (y estoy considerando en cambiarlo al idioma original, aunque no sé) y sobre todo corregido tanto oral como ortográficamente.

Y bueno, sin más comentarios que dar por el momento, me despido.

Atte: Reiko Navi-san.


	7. Y aun hay mas sorpresas

Propiedad de 4kids Entertainment y su respectivo creador, sino, ya andaría viviendo en un lujoso departamento en Miami...

(bla)-comentarios de la autora.

/bla-pensamientos de los personajes.

Cáp. 7: "Y aún hay más sorpresas"

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno y una buena ducha, los chicos decidieron ir a la ciudad para conocerla (tengo que aclarar que la casa de Sonomi esta un poco alejada de la ciudad.)...

-Sonomi: bueno, bienvenidos al centro de ciudad Cereza ¿por dónde quieren comenzar?

-Misty: yo quiero ir al centro comercial, al fin podré usar un poco de los ahorros que he tenido bien guardados, pero claro... con moderación.

-Brock: yo quisiera conocer el museo de la ciudad, de ahí, ir a una tienda donde vendan alimentos para pokemón y después de eso tal vez coma un rico helado.

-Sonomi¿y tú Ash?

-Ash: pues yo... ¡tengo ganas de comer hamburguesa con papas de Burger King!

A continuación hubo una caída estilo anime por parte de sus otros compañeros (este niño nunca cambiará.)

-Sonomi: bueno Ash... si eso quieres, entonces acompaña a Misty al centro comercial y ahí podrás comer lo que quieras. Después nos reuniremos todos aquí otra vez, en la fuente.

-Ash: me parece bien ¿tú que opinas Misty?

-Misty: claro, pero eso sí, después de que vayamos de shopping. –le dice, tomándolo de la mano.-

-Ash: espera¡yo tengo ganas de ir a Burger!

-Misty: ay vamos no seas así, además no tiene mucho que ya desayunamos, primero acompáñame y te prometo que luego vamos a donde tu quieras.

-Ash: bueno, pero que conste que tu lo prometiste.

-Misty¡entonces vamos!

Cuando Ash y Misty se fueron por otro camino, nuestros otros 2 protagonistas se quedaron solitos...

-Brock¿y tú a dónde vas a ir Sonomi?

-Sonomi: pues no tengo urgencia alguna por ir a ninguna parte, ya que me se de memoria todos los lugares de la ciudad, pero... si tu quieres te puedo acompañar ¿no hay problema?

-Brock (sonriéndole): por supuesto que no, vamos.

Y bien, sin quererlo las 2 parejas se fueron por otros rumbos, como si de una cita se tratara, pero en fin, vayamos primero con Ash y Misty... Luego de pasar 4 horas interminables (al menos para Ash), yendo tienda por tienda, comprando ropa, accesorios o quizás solo observándolos, curioseando o jugando en el centro de videojuegos, le toco a Ash llevar a Misty a comer a Burger King (cada quien pago su comida) y después, fue turno de Ash invitarle como postre unos helados, al final, se sentaron en una de las bancas más cercanas que encontraron, ambos muy cansados y con varias bolsas en la mano que al instante soltaron para poder relajarse. (al parecer Misty no fue la única que se dio el lujo de comprar algunas cosillas.)

-Misty: que día... pero al menos estoy contenta y satisfecha.

-Ash: querrás decir, ambos.

-Misty: tienes razón, gracias por invitarme el helado Ash, estaba delicioso.

-Ash: no fue nada, que lastima que Pikachu y Togepi no pudieran acompañarnos.

-Misty: lo se, lo bueno es que están en casa de Sonomi jugando con los otros pokemón, sino si que estarían aburridos...

-Ash: vaya que si...

Hubo un gran rato de silencio (incómodo por cierto) por parte de los 2, y es que ya no sabían de que hablar entre ellos (o al menos eso pensaban), solo observaban pasar a la gente y en especial, a las parejas de novios que paseaban por los alrededores, varios pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de cada uno, cuando, sin querer, sus manos se rozaron, y por instinto, Ash sostuvo la de Misty firmemente, aún sin saber el porque, ambos se dieron cuenta al instante pero no se quisieron soltar, simplemente se dejaron llevar por la calidez que emitían uno del otro con ese pequeño contacto...

-Ash: oye Misty –aún sosteniéndole la mano.-

-Misty: si Ash, dime. –y ella sin soltarse tampoco.-

-Ash: ya ves que como nos vamos a quedar unos días aquí y dentro de poco será el festival del que nos hablo Sonomi, pues yo... me preguntaba si...

-Misty (con cara de ingenuidad pero sabiendo de que se trataba)¿qué cosa Ash?

-Ash: pues... quería saber si tú... vas a llevar a alguien como tu pareja, ya que como dices que tienes muchos pretendientes, supongo que alguno ya te ha de haber invitado...

-Misty: lo de los pretendientes no era en serio, y no, no hay nadie a quien yo pueda invitar, es más, nadie me lo ha pedido, yo creo que voy a terminar yendo sola...

-Ash: ya veo, entonces no llevarás a nadie, pero ¿por qué, si es la tradición?

-Misty: ya sé, pero...(hablando en voz baja) esperaba que tú me lo pidieras.

-Ash¿dijiste algo?

-Misty: ay no, nada, mejor olvídalo, sabes que, será mejor que nos vayamos, recuerda que Sonomi dijo que nos veríamos en la fuente principal.

-Ash: cierto, vamonos /no pude invitarla, por qué seré tan tímido, cobarde no soy, pero si muy tímido, rayos, espero que para la próxima si pueda./

Mientras tanto, Brock y Sonomi se la habían pasado de maravilla en su "cita" (nótese el sarcasmo en las comillas) tal y como había dicho Brock en un principio, fueron al museo y estuvieron ahí toda una hora viendo cuadros, figuras y otras obras de arte hermosas, de ahí se pasearon por las tiendas (otras en las que no se encontraron con Ash y Misty) y compraron comida para sus pokemons, también fueron al parque, donde se columpiaron un rato (como niños chiquitos, aunque no jugaron en las resbaladillas) y compraron ricos helados en un puesto cercano, pero siempre charlando animadamente. Al final, fueron a la fuente principal donde se reunirían con Ash y Misty para regresar a la casa de Sonomi...

-Sonomi: ah... ¿por qué tardaran tanto esos dos? Ya llevan 5 minutos de retraso.

-Brock: tranquila, de seguro se entretuvieron en algo, pero ya llegarán, créeme, los conozco, pero dime ¿qué acaso no te gusto el paseo?

-Sonomi: claro que me gusto, sobretodo el haberte acompañado a ti, me divertí muchísimo ¿tú no?

-Brock: por supuesto que sí, solamente pensé que no te gustaría mi compañía, que te sentirías incómoda, pero veo que no...

-Sonomi: Brock, si no me hubiera gustado ¿crees que no me incomodaría, aunque apenas te estoy conociendo, en el fondo ¿sabes una cosa?... pues... me agrada mucho tu compañía.

-Brock: opino lo mismo ¿cómo amigos no?

-Sonomi: si, eso, por cierto Brock, yo me preguntaba si... bueno, ya ves que viene lo del festival de los cerezos, quería saber... si tú quisieras, pues ir con...

Pero de repente, una voz la interrumpió...

-Misty: disculpen la demora chicos, lo que pasa es que, pues... nos topamos, no, más bien Ash se topo con un pequeño problemilla.

-Brock¿y... dónde esta Ash?

-Sonomi: no lo veo contigo por ningún lado.

-Misty: ahí viene, discutiendo con ese problemilla.

-Ash¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan arrogante y presumido?

-G¿y tu que? Señor "soy el mejor maestro pokemon de todo el mundo", no te quedas atrás.

-Ash: pero yo no me luzco delante de las chicas¡menos delante de Misty!

-G¿tienes algún problema con eso Ash?

-Ash: ninguno, pero mejor lúcete con alguien más Gary ¿oíste?

-Brock: vaya, al parecer Ash se volvió a encontrar con su siempre amigo y rival Gary Oak.

-Sonomi¿Gary Oak¿No es nieto del profesor Oak, el gran científico pokemón?

-Brock: así es.

-Misty: el también es entrenador pokemon Sonomi, quizás vino a la ciudad por una batalla contigo ¿no crees?

-Sonomi: puede ser Misty, pero primero habría que preguntarle...

-Misty: eso será sencillo... ¡oigan ustedes 2, dejen de discutir y vengan acá un momento¡sobre todo tú Gary!

-Gary¿qué se te ofrece bella Misty¿acaso es para una cita el día de mañana? (que extraño, pero en este fic, todo puede suceder)

-Misty: pues...

-Gary¡Perfecto! (eso lo tomo como un sí, que cínico) entonces nos veremos aquí mañana a las 11 de la mañana, no vayas a faltar, al fin y al cabo, ya conozco bien estos lugares.

-Misty: ... (pobre, ya se quedo sin palabras)

-Ash: oye ¿quién te crees para invitarla?

-Gary¿pues quien más? Gary Oak...

-Sonomi: con que tu eres Gary Oak ¿eh? creo haberte conocido antes, en otra parte...

-Gary: ah Sonomi, que gusto volver a saludarte ¿qué ya no te acuerdas de la vez pasada?

-Brock¿a que se refiere con eso Sonomi?

-Ash: si ¿por qué tanto misterio? Que ya has tenido algo que ver con él...

-Sonomi: pues yo...

Todos se quedaron esperando por la respuesta de Sonomi, hasta que...

**Continuará...**

Je! El suspenso mata hasta al menos curioso ¿no creen? Pero en fin, he aquí un capitulo más para que se deleiten y sepan que todavía hay mucho más... Dejen reviews! Y hasta la próxima. Atte: Reiko Navi-san.


	8. Una batalla por una cita

¡Hola! Ahora si que me he súper retrasado y bueno, que se le va a hacer... pero en fin, el punto es que estoy aquí de nuevo, complaciéndolos con un capítulo más, de hecho, espero hacerlo y seguido porque como que soy un fantasma (aparezco... desaparezco) o algo por el estilo. Agradezco infinitamente los reviews que me han dejado que aunque han sido pocos significan mucho para mí, en especial a Yuriko Himura, quien recientemente me escribió, gracias por haberte echado los 7 capítulos seguidos y por tus comentarios, no tengo nada en contra de Gary eh, a mí también me agrada que este en el fic, (para echarle leña al fuego, je), en fin espero y te guste el capítulo.

(Bla): Comentarios de la autora.

/bla: Pensamientos de los personajes.

°bla°: escenas en donde intervengo sin afectar el fic.

Nota: si no hay líneas para los diálogos son por los ya tan famosos errores que comete ver, hay que hacer un recuento:

En el capítulo anterior, el retraso de Ash y Misty se debió a un pequeño encuentro que tuvieron con el mismísimo Gary, el cual, como el muy coqueto que es, le pidió una cita a Misty (mas bien ni se la pidió, sino que lo tomo como un sí y ahora la pobre esta comprometida en ese embrollo) dejándola sin palabras, y también dejando a un Ash furioso (¿por qué será?). En cuanto a Sonomi, ella cree haber visto a Gary en otro lugar, solo que no recuerda y al parecer Gary si, lo que deja con la duda a Ash, Misty (quien sigue sin palabras) y a Brock (sobre todo), ella (Sonomi) iba a dar su respuesta, hasta que...

Cáp. 8: "Una batalla por una cita".

Hasta que... Misty por fin habló.

Misty: Oye Gary ¿cómo es que ya conoces toda la ciudad¿Y de dónde conoces a Sonomi?

Brock: es cierto, todo esto es muy extraño y confuso.

Gary: pues es que yo ya había estado antes en Ciudad Cereza, ya que tuve un duelo con el líder de gimnasio... ¡con Sonomi!

A, M, B¡¿QUÉ!

Ash¿entonces ya habías estado aquí antes que nosotros?

Gary: así es Ash.

Brock¿es cierto eso Sonomi?

Sonomi (pensativa): mmm... pues ahora que lo mencionas... ah si ¡ya recuerdo! Si, eres tú, el muchachito del duelo incompleto, en ese momento no te reconocí pues traías una capa cubriéndote el cuerpo... cómo pude haberte olvidado...

°Una caída estilo anime por parte de los demás°

Misty: ay Sonomi, no tenía idea de que fueras tan despistada.

Brock: o más bien olvidadiza.

Ash¿cómo que duelo incompleto Sonomi? No te entiendo (bueno, al menos Sonomi no es la única despistada)

Sonomi: verán chicos, lo que pasa es que hace unos días Gary Oak, llegó a la ciudad precisamente a tener un duelo en mi gimnasio como tú Ash, y de verás que este chico me sorprendió porque por instinto encontró rápidamente el gimnasio, entonces tuvimos nuestra batalla pero por razones inesperadas tuvimos que posponer el duelo, lo dejamos a medias y ambos nos retiramos por rumbos diferentes.

Misty¿qué pudo haber sucedido para que dejaran un duelo sin terminar?

Sonomi: da la casualidad que ese mismo día me avisaron que una niña se estaba ahogando en la playa, y como era la única que tenía un pokemón acuático para rescatarla necesitaba de mi ayuda, es por eso que el duelo quedó incompleto... y además...

Brock: ese fue el mismo día en que nos conociste.

Sonomi: así es, y con la emoción de todo lo que ha pasado desde ese día, pues me olvide por completo del duelo con Gary, jeje.

Misty: jamás hubiera imaginado algo así.

Ash: sí, fue un gesto noble de tu parte, porque, por cierto Gary, yo ya gané la medalla.

Gary¿venciste a su Dratiny¡Eso si que es difícil de creer!

Ash: pues créelo porque es verdad, pero tú te quedaste a medias.

Gary: puede que sí Ash, pero a eso he regresado, a terminar la batalla inconclusa, y esta vez tendrá un buen final.

Sonomi: me parece bien Gary, es más, será hoy, así que nos tendrás que acompañar y te hospedarás en la casa por mientras ¿de acuerdo?

Gary: acepto el duelo, por quedarme en tu casa, no gracias, no es necesario, estoy hospedado en un hotel más cercano a la ciudad que tu hogar. Es más ¿por qué no aumentamos la emoción al duelo?

Sonomi: habla de una vez, soy toda oídos.

Gary: si yo gano, que es lo más lógico, quisiera que de premio, además de la medalla, me dieras una cita...

Sonomi¿una cita¡estas loco o que! Jamás aceptaría salir contigo.

Brock: así es Gary, si ella no quiere no será así.

° Pero Gary no se refería a ella °

Gary: no he terminado, te estoy pidiendo como premio una cita... pero con Misty.

A y M¡¿Qué¡Eso jamás!

Misty: aunque acabes de haberme pedido una cita, lo estás volviendo a hacer sin mi consentimiento, y te aseguro que Sonomi no aceptará tal condición.

Ash: así es Gary, así que olvídalo.

Sonomi: esta bien Gary, acepto tu proposición, si ganas y sólo si ganas este duelo podrás salir con Misty, pero sino, entonces no habrá nada... ¿ok?

Gary: de acuerdo, entonces... trato hecho jamás desecho.

Misty¡Sonomi¿por qué aceptaste la apuesta¿qué tal si pierdes?

Ash: a pesar de que Gary es muy alardista de sus habilidades, créeme que ha entrenado muy bien a sus pokemón como para ganar esta batalla.

Sonomi: no se preocupen chicos, esta vez Dratiny vencerá, en nuestro duelo anterior, estuvo a punto de ser derrotado de no haber sido porque surgió tal emergencia.

Misty: eso espero, sino... tendré que salir con Gary y eso no me agradaría.

Gary: oigan sigo aquí eh...

Brock: descuida Misty, Sonomi es una gran entrenadora y sabe lo que hace.

° Más al rato, ya en la arena de duelo del gimnasio Cereza ...°

Brock: Bien, ya saben, el que gane 3 de 3 o 2 de 3 duelos saldrá vencedor y recibirá la medalla, y en el caso de Gary... una cita con Misty.

Gary: la "linda Misty" querrás decir.

Misty (sarcásticamente y sonrojada): no me halagues ¿quieres?

Brock¡que comience el duelo!

(Stop... Ok, miren, para este duelo seré muy breve en cuanto a lo que es la respectiva batalla entre los personajes, así que, a los aficionados que viven la intensidad del fútbol... ejem... digo de las batallas pokemón, no se enojen ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, ya que el punto esta aclarado, ahora resumiré el duelo)

° En el 1er round, Sonomi utilizó a Vileplume, mientras que Gary usó a la evolución de Scyter (aun no se me bien algunos nombres), cada pokemón utilizó diferentes ataques, propios de su tipo, y al final Scyter salió vencedor, dejando noqueado a Vileplume.°

Sonomi: Bien Vileplume, regresa... ¡es tu turno Lapras!

Gary: regresa Scyter... ¡yo te elijo Arcanine!

° En esta batalla de pokemón fuego vs. agua, la capacidad de pelea de Lapras fue más fuerte que la de Arcanine, y con un potente ataque de hielo, logró derrotar al pokemón de fuego.°

Misty¡Vamos Sonomi, sigue así¡no te dejes vencer por Gary!

Ash: si, recuerda que si pierdes, Misty tendrá que salir con Gary y es lo que menos queremos.

Misty: hey, se supone que la que debe preocuparse soy yo.. pero tu ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por esto?

Ash: ah bueno, es... porque...

Misty¿Sí?

Ash: yo... ¡mira! El 3er duelo esta por empezar.

Misty/espero que gane Sonomi, aunque si lo hace, Gary no ganaría su medalla y eso no yo no se lo desearía a nadie, por malo que fuera, que dilema./

Sonomi: bien, es el último round Gary ¿listo para perder?

Gary: estoy listo... ¡pero para ganar!

Sonomi¡Dratiny, yo te elijo!

Gary: bueno, en vez de fuego con fuego, será con agua ¡Blastoise, ve!

Sonomi: Dratiny ¡chorro de agua!

Gary: Blastoise ¡chorro de agua también!

° Los chorros de agua chocaron ferozmente pero aun así, los 2 pokemón esquivaron los ataques.°

Gary: Blastoise, usa tus cañones.

Sonomi: Dratiny, ya sabes que hacer, utiliza tu campo de fuerza.

Gary: Blastoise, has todo lo posible por eliminar ese ataque.

Sonomi: Oh no, esta derribando el campo de fuerza /pero ni crea que derrotará a mi Dratiny¡Dratiny, usa tu rayo de luz!

Gary¡Blastoise...! (momento de suspenso, con niebla y todo)

Brock: Blastoise todavía puede continuar la batalla.

Gary: esto lo he guardado desde que Blastoise apenas era un Squarttle, usa tu técnica secreta ¡bomba giratoria!

Sonomi¡Dratiny, no!

° Y Dratiny queda noqueado otra vez, dando terminada la batalla.°

Brock: Gary es el ganador por 2 de 3.

Gary¡Sí! ahora sí hemos completado esta batalla pokemón.

Sonomi: definitivamente tú y Ash han entrenado muy bien a sus pokemón, creó que Dratiny, a pesar de ser un pokemón legendario e invencible pues no todo el tiempo es perfecto, pero eso no significa que volverá a ser derrotado tan fácilmente, procuraré entrenarlo mejor para que no se doblegue. Por el momento acepto que he perdido y te entrego esta medalla, felicidades, ahora si has ganado este duelo limpiamente.

Gary: muchas gracias Sonomi, y ya que he ganado y me has dado mi primer premio, es tiempo de reclamar el otro.

Misty/genial, ahora tendré una cita con Gary¿por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí?

Brock: no tienes que salir con él si no quieres Misty.

Sonomi: un trato es un trato Brock, lo lamento Misty pero yo di mi palabra de entrenadora, por lo tanto tendrás una cita el día de mañana con Gary Oak, él ganó así que no puedo hacer más.

Ash: Misty... Gary ¿cómo te atreves a hacer esto? No es justo para Misty ni para... ni para su conciencia moral.

Misty: esta bien Ash, déjalo así, saldré contigo Gary, pero solo será una vez y nada más ¿entendido?

Gary: me parece bien, pero ya verás que en ese aspecto cambiarás de opinión, bueno, me marcho, hasta mañana entonces.

° Y con su ya tan típico paso triunfal (y de niño presumido) se va. Después de eso, los chicos se van a cenar y ya a la hora de dormir.°

Misty: me retiro chicos, buenas noches.

Sonomi y Brock: buenas noches, que descanses.

Ash: Misty, yo...

Misty¿si Ash? qué sucede.

Ash: nada, buenas noches.

° Con esto todos se retiran a sus respectivos cuartos, pero veamos que pasa con Ash.°

Ash: Misty... /solo espero que no se llegue a fijar en Gary, eso no me gustaría para nada, pero no me permitiré que ese presuntuoso la conquiste, primero tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver, ya veremos como resultan las cosas mañana./

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Y bien? Espero y les haya gustado, como que siento que el fic va por buen camino, pero díganme a ustedes que les parece, porque por cierto, lo bueno esta por venir y todavía para lo que falta, pero bueno, eso se ira viendo poco a poco.

Por otra parte ¿les gusta el personaje de Sonomi? Ahora si que ¿cómo la ven? Me gustaría mucho saber sus comentarios al respecto, para ver si hice bien o no al ponerla como para pareja de Brock, porque al fin de todo son los lectores quienes deciden si algo les agrada o no ¿o sí?.

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por el momento, me despido, se cuidan, y ya saben, dejen reviews, plis, se los agradecería de todo corazón.

Su amiga que los quiere: Reiko Navi-san.


	9. Acéptalo ¡son celos!

Bueno, esta vez no me retrase mucho ¡Ehhhh! Y de nuevo les traigo un capítulo más de este fic, el cual me alegra que este recibiendo buenos comentarios, sobretodo en los que dicen que Sonomi si cae bien, y eso me da gusto, tanto, que los complazco con este episodio.

De antemano agradezco los reviews de Julian Manes y Misty, gracias por su opinión.

(Bla): Comentarios de la autora.

/bla: Pensamientos de los personajes.

°bla°: escenas en donde intervengo sin afectar el fic.

Nota: si no hay líneas para los diálogos son por los ya tan famosos errores que comete la página web en cuestión.

Capítulo 9: "Acéptalo ¡son celos!"

A la mañana siguiente, Misty fue la primera en levantarse, y bien temprano, se fue de la mansión sin haber desayunado, solamente habiéndose arreglado con un hermoso vestido de tirantes color rosa (de esos bonitos y no tan ajustados, ya saben) y con su mismo peinado de siempre. Así pues, dejando un recado en la mesa del comedor para Sonomi y los chicos, partió hacia el sitio en donde tendría una no tan esperada cita nada más y nada menos que con el mismísimo Gary Oak.

Mientras tanto, los demás iban despertando...

Ash (bostezando): Buenos días.

Brock: Buen día, ya esta listo el desayuno.

Sonomi: mmm... huele delicioso Brock, en definitiva te voy a nombrar como mi cocinero oficial en estos días que se queden.

Brock (sonrojado): gracias por el halago Sonomi, y te aclaro antes que nada... seré tu cocinero pero no será ninguna molestia para mí, ya que lo haré con muchísimo gusto.

Sonomi (sonrojada también): ay Brock, que bueno eres de verdad.

Mientras ellos se miraban tierna pero apenadamente (ya saben, así como las miradas que se hacen antes de ser novios, ups¿dije algo?) Ash se encontraba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, en donde solo habitan a cada momento las cosas que para él son muy importantes, y lo más importante para él en ese instante era Misty. Y pensar que Gary se llegaría a interesar en ella, pero ¿por qué precisamente de ella? De la chica que tal vez ¿le gustaba? Si, claro que sí le gustaba, desde el día en que la conoció, y sin saberlo, comenzó a surgir poco a poco ese sentimiento de amistad, para luego convertirse en un sentimiento más supremo... ¿amor? Eso Ash no lo sabía del todo, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que apreciaba mucho a la pelirroja y la quería, tal vez como amiga, como hermano o quizás como algo más... él sintió que su amistad se unificó más cuando decidieron dejar de discutir y hablar como buenos amigos. Todo parecía ir tan bien, tanto que hasta ya había planeado invitarla al festival... pero después de la aparición de Gary todo eso cambió, se fue por un pozo; de pronto sintió mucha rabia al ver que no podía hacer nada por evitar la cita que tendrían Misty y Gary el día de hoy; y no encontraba explicación alguna para tal enojo ¿acaso serían celos? Para nada, se decía a si mismo.

En fin, estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera probó un solo bocado del desayuno, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Brock y Sonomi (muy largos los pensamientos de Ash, hasta yo estoy pasmada de haberlo escrito, pero bueno, el amor siempre puede hacer pensar de más, incluso para Ash, que ya no piensa tanto en la comida ¿cómo la ven? Pero ¡ya! Mejor sigo con la historia).

Brock¿qué tienes Ash? No has probado para nada el desayuno, me extraña de ti.

Ash: no me pasa nada, solo que creo que no tengo mucho apetito.

Sonomi: es por lo de la cita ¿verdad? Y no me digas que no porque se te nota.

° Ash iba a decir algo, pero después de lo dicho por la chica prefirió quedarse callado. °

Sonomi: Misty dejó un recado pidiendo que cuidara a su Togepi y a sus otros pokemón mientras regresaba y también dijo que no nos preocupáramos por ella, sobre todo tú, que estaría bien y no permitiría que Gary se propasara. Así que no te preocupes Ash ¿o qué, no será acaso que estás celoso?

Ash¡yo no estoy celoso! Sólo un poco preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar.

Brock: y eso es porque...

Ash: porque es mi mejor amiga y la quiero como tal, por eso.

Sonomi: pues a mi no me convences, vamos Ash, no lo niegues, tu sientes algo más que amistad por Misty.

Brock: se te nota en los ojos, yo jamás te había visto así de emocionado con Misty, es más, sólo los veía pelear como amigos, pero desde que decidieron no discutir por cosas sin sentido cambiaste, y ella también. ¿Por qué negar más que a ti te gusta?

Ash: yo... aún no sé muy bien lo que siento, es solo que... creo que tal vez... si estoy... celoso (esto último lo dijo en voz baja).

Brock¿cómo dijiste?

Ash (en voz baja aún): que tal vez estoy celoso.

Sonomi: yo no oí nada ¿y tú Brock? Creo que sólo fue un murmullo.

Ash¡que si estoy celoso¡estoy celoso de que Misty y Gary salgan juntos, no soporto verla con otro chico y eso es por el hecho de que... ¡

° Pero antes de decir algo más se detuvo, pensando que ese no era el momento apropiado para que se supiera que estaba enamorado de Misty, no ahora.°

Ash/lo mejor será callarlo por mientras/

Brock: bueno, al menos ya admitió una pequeña parte, ya esta progresando.

Sonomi: concuerdo contigo, algo es algo.

En otra parte de ciudad Cereza...

Gary: y dime ¿cómo te ha ido en estos días? Tu sabes, aquí en al ciudad.

Misty: pues bien, normal como siempre, estando con Ash y Brock de viaje casi todo el tiempo. Por cierto, gracias por invitarme el desayuno.

Gary: no hay por qué, además traías mucha hambre, espero que no te sientas incómoda en este momento si te digo que...

Misty: mira, unos mimos, y más allá hay bailarines y malabaristas con sus pokemons. Se ven muy lindos, vamos a verlos.

Gary: espera no he terminado de decirte que...

Misty: vamos, no me quites ese gusto ¿si, anda (con una tierna sonrisa que hizo derretir al muchacho).

Gary: esta bien, vamos.

Volviendo a la mansión, Ash se había retirado a su habitación, para pensar con calma y en soledad las cosas.

Ash/Sonomi y Brock tienen razón, no puedo negar lo que siento por Misty, pero tengo el temor de que se llegue a fijar en Gary, incluso hasta irse con él y dejarnos, sobre todo a mí. Pero no puedo hacer nada por el momento, ya que Misty confía en nosotros y no quiere que la sigamos, solo espero que sepa arreglárselas bien en esta situación/ (suspirando): Misty, por qué te tengo en mi mente todo el tiempo, siento que eres parte fundamental que necesito para vivir, ojala y estos celos que tengo no sean un juego (o un colapso nervioso). Jamás me había sentido así, pero bueno, mejor me calmaré y esperaré a ver que pasa, mientras iré con los chicos a ver que hacen.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

Y bien, la tan esperada cita ya esta aquí, espero y sigan continuando este fic porque en el próximo capítulo... uy ni se imaginan, la cosa se va a poner buena. Je, como encanta quedarme picada con las cosas, pero bueno veremos que cosas suceden con este trío dinámico de Ash/Misty/Gary (ah ya no es dúo le cambie) y por supuesto también entre Sonomi y Brock, ya que ellos también van a dar de que hablar.

Por el momento me despido, nos vemos la próxima.

Atte: Reiko Navi-san.


	10. ¿Amigos o algo más? he ahí el dilema

Una actualización más, antes de empezar su servilleta (o sea yo) con los exámenes parciales, a los cuales tiene que echarle muchísimas ganas o si no, se queda sin compu, sin Internet, y sin poder continuar el fic. Pero ustedes no se preocupen que de todos modos seguiré con esto, que como dije en un principio va para largo.

(Bla): Comentarios de la autora.

/bla: Pensamientos de los personajes.

°bla°: escenas en donde intervengo sin afectar el fic.

Nota: si no hay líneas para los diálogos son por los ya tan famosos errores que comete la página web en cuestión.

Capítulo 10: "¿Somos amigos o algo más? He ahí el dilema"

Entrada la tarde, Sonomi y Brock decidieron salir a pasear un rato por el jardín de la casa, dejando a un Ash deprimido y muy solito adentro de la casa; no les gustaba para nada el verlo triste, pero pensaron que tal vez estando solo pudiera reflexionar un poco más las cosas. Sí, tal vez eso era lo mejor.

En el jardín ---

Brock: me preocupa Ash ¿crees que esté bien? Aunque creo que no lo está, conociéndolo, no creo que esté con ánimos.

Sonomi: tú mismo lo has dicho, y así es, pero tiene que verle el lado bueno: primero, es una cita y nada más y dos, Misty no demuestra interés alguno hacia Gary, por lo tanto, no hay de que preocuparse.

Brock: supongo que tienes razón, no lo había visto desde esa perspectiva, aunque quien sabe, quizá a Misty si llegue a gustarle Gary, o no.

Sonomi: tampoco somos adivinos como para atinarle Brock.

Ante este comentario, los 2 empezaron a reír, después y sin quererlo, sus miradas se encontraron, quedando frente a frente; provocando un vuelco en sus corazones y sensaciones un tanto inesperadas, todo eso en silencio, hasta que uno de los dos decidió romperlo.

Brock: yo... no me había fijado muy bien antes, pero... creo que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

Sonomi(sonrojada): Gracias... tú... tienes una sonrisa encantadora, no sé... cómo es que alguien como tú no tiene novia.

Brock(al igual que Sonomi): bueno, digamos que... aún no llega la chica indicada.

Sonomi: y eso ¿por qué?

Brock: te seré sincero, cuando veo a una chica, suelo cortejarla y decirle tontería y media, claro que Misty siempre sale jalándome la oreja; y a decir verdad, hace lo correcto, pero aun así cuando hago eso, no me corresponden y salen rechazándome debido a que creen que es broma o algo sin sentido.

Sonomi¿y alguna vez te has enamorado? Digo, has coqueteado y dicho cosas, pero ¿realmente has sentido amor por alguna mujer?

Brock: No, y creo que sólo digo y hago las cosas porque no quiero quedarme sólo, por la desesperación de encontrar a esa alma gemela.

Sonomi (tomándolo de la mano): algún día encontrarás a la chica adecuada, sé paciente y no busques, ya que ella vendrá a ti por si sola, no pierdas las esperanzas y así te será más fácil.

Brock (estrechando su mano con la de ella): gracias por el consejo, y por escucharme, espero que tú también llegues a obtener esa felicidad que mereces.

Ambos estaban agarrados de las manos, y sin darse cuenta, sus rostros estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia del uno al otro, sintiendo mil emociones pasar por sus corazones, y justo cuando estaban a punto de acercarse más y llegar a un ligero roce de labios, fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

Misty: hola chicos, ya regresé. Ups, creo que interrumpí algo ¿verdad?

Brock (alejándose un poco de Sonomi y sonrojado, dándose cuenta de lo que iba hacer): Ah, no es nada Misty, sólo estábamos aquí conversando nada más.

Sonomi (al igual que Brock): así es, solo contemplábamos lo bonito que se ve el jardín, pero dinos ¿cómo te fue en tu cita?

Misty: Como digan. Pues me fue bien, aunque Gary... es muy insistente.

Brock¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Misty: pues resulta que ahora quiere salir otra vez conmigo, y que en los días que estemos aquí vendrá a visitarme y seguido ¿pueden creer tal descaro?

Sonomi: entonces creo que son malas noticias para Ash.

Misty¿para Ash¿y a él que puede importarle esto? Jamás se ha interesado en mis asuntos, y no creo que lo haga ahora.

Brock: vamos Misty, no creas que no le importas, ya que para él eres parte de su vida como amiga, y no todo el tiempo piensa en pokemons o comida.

Misty: bueno, eso sí, pero... no, solo somos amigos y nada más que eso.

Brock: entonces ve con él y cuéntale cómo te fue en tu cita, o tan siquiera háblale de otra cosa ¡reanímalo!

Misty, obedeciendo el consejo, se fue del lugar, dejando nuevamente solo a Sonomi y Brock, quienes ahora, todos rojos de la pena, no sabían de que hablar.

Sonomi: eh... ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a pasear por ahí? Digo, si quieres, además sería una buena oportunidad para que Ash y Misty hablen a solas, sin que los interrumpamos.

Brock: ah... si, por supuesto, vamos.

Adentro, en la mansión ---

Misty¿Ash? Hola ¿hay alguien en casa?

Ash: eres tú, que bueno que llegaste, dime ¿cómo te fue?

Misty: pues bien, aunque debo confesar que me sentía incómoda al principio con Gary, pero al final encontré con que entretenerme y entretenerlo para que no dijera cursilerías o algo por el estilo.

Ash: ya veo, me da gusto que te hayas divertido.

Misty¿qué tienes Ash? Te noto muy extraño, como deprimido.

Ash: no me hagas caso, es que simplemente hoy no me levante con ánimos, tanto que ni siquiera desayuné ni comí.

Misty: te debiste haber preocupado por algo muy serio como para estar así, parece como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

Ash (oyéndose el gruñir de su estómago): pero no por mucho tiempo... creo que ya me entraron las ganas de comer algo (lo explicaré así, le volvió el hambre ya que Misty esta otra vez con él y no con Gary, supongamos, no siempre va a ser así, como que Misty es un impulso para que Ash sea muy goloso... y lo digo en el buen sentido, así que no tomen a mal este comentario ¿ok? Bueno volviendo al fic)

Misty(cambiando su cara de preocupación a una pequeña risa): esta bien, vamos a la cocina a ver que encontramos ¿sí?

Ash: Esta bien Misty... gracias, por levantarme el ánimo, no sé cómo le hiciste, pero ya me siento mucho mejor.

Misty: yo tampoco lo sé, pero no hay de qué, para eso son los amigos.

Ash: Claro... amigos. Pero bueno, vamos a la cocina.

Pasado un buen rato, por ahí de la noche, Brock y Sonomi habían regresado de su pequeño paseo, por así decir, en realidad habían salido con la intención de darles chance a Ash y Misty de estar a solas, pero se entretuvieron tanto, que perdieron la noción del tiempo de tanto platicar y todo lo demás, que se les hizo tarde. Pero en fin, entrando a la casa, notaron que todos los pokemons se encontraban en sus respectivas pokebolas descansando; a excepción de Pikachu, Togepi y los pokemón de Sonomi, que dormían plácidamente en unas mini camas. De seguro Ash y Misty se habían encargado de cobijarlos y toda la cuestión, y cuando entre los 2 se preguntaron en dónde estarían dormidos, se dirigieron a la cocina y encontraron una sorpresita: a Ash y a Misty dormidos en la mesa del lugar, bueno, más bien en las sillas; apoyando Misty su cabeza en el hombro de Ash y éste a su vez apoyando su cabeza cerca de la de Misty; una imagen muy bonita y tierna a consideración de sus amigos, quienes no querían arruinar ese momento; pero a la vez sería incómodo si se quedarán dormidos así toda la noche y lo que hicieron fue, sin despertarlos, cargarlos y llevarlos a la sala de estar y una vez allí, los acomodaron a cada uno en respectivos muebles; les pusieron unas sábanas y de paso una almohada.

Brock: creo que con esto es suficiente, lo mejor será que descansen aquí esta noche, se durmieron bien rápido ¿no crees?

Sonomi: Sí, y hay que admitirlo, se veían tan lindos juntos, la verdad es que hacen una bonita pareja, claro, si ellos así lo quisieran.

Brock: por el momento solo son amigos y nada más, probablemente se están tratando de conocer aún más de lo que ya se conocían y no saben si seguir siendo amigos o algo más.

Sonomi: supongo que el tiempo se los dirá todo.

Brock: supones bien.

Sonomi: Oye, y sobre lo que paso hace rato, lo siento... no sé qué pasó, de veras no era mi intención, yo...

Brock: tranquila Sonomi, no pasa nada malo, yo también te pido disculpas, además tú y yo somos buenos amigos.

Sonomi: buenos amigos... si, es cierto, bueno, mejor me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

Brock: Hasta mañana, que descanses.

Y así, los dos se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos, dejando dormidos en la sala a Ash y Misty. Una vez en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Sonomi/No sé que me pasa con Brock, pero cuando estoy a su lado, siento muchas cosas que jamás había tenido¿acaso será que yo...? No¿cómo es que estaría enamorada de él si solo somos amigos? Que confuso es todo esto.../

Y con este últimos pensamiento, la chica se durmió. Ahora vayamos con Brock a ver que está pensando.

Brock/Vaya que jamás había tenido tal sentimiento hacia una chica. Es la primera vez que no coqueteo ni digo cosas sin sentido, y es que a pesar de que Sonomi es tan bonita, me es un poco penoso el hablarle cariñosamente y con tanta facilidad. Tal vez... ¿me estaré enamorando de ella? Aún no lo defino bien, pues apenas nos estamos conociendo y como amigos, nos estamos llevando de maravilla.¿Ser amigos o algo más? Que dilema.

Poco a poco se empieza a quedar dormido, con esa pregunta rodando por su cabeza.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola amigos lectores¿Qué tal, les gustó? Bueno, aunque no hubo nada emocionante, como escenas de celos o más romance, pues algo fue algo ¿no creen?. Pero no se preocupen, que como este fic va para largo van a ver muchísimas sorpresas, así que sigan leyendo y mandando sus comentarios.

Y hablando de eso, he aquí respuestas a los últimos reviews:

A mi querido y respetable amigo Julian Manes: Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me has dejado en cada capítulo, Ojala y sigas así, y bueno, no te puedo decir más, solo agradecerte por tus comentarios y por ser un ANTIMAY al igual que una servidora.

Misty: Me da gusto ver que a personas como tú les encanta este fic. Pero te tengo una pregunta ¿tan dramático se ve¿de dónde? Si todavía no empieza lo bueno de la historia, la cual espero y sigas. Muchas gracias por tu review.

MistyShrine: Oye, como que te gusto ver a Ash con celos, no se te noto para nada. No te creas¿pero tan poquito? Me hubiera gustado más comentarios de parte tuya, ojala y estés leyendo este fic y que para la próxima reciba más opinión tuya.

Shio¡Qué bonito review! Es el primero de todos los que he recibido que me da ternura, y no sé por qué. Gracias por tus comentarios, y que bueno que mi fic lo tienes bien escondidito para que no te lo borre tu hermano, porque qué malvados pueden llegar a ser, y más sin son menores que uno, te lo digo por experiencia propia. Sobre las escenas de celos, si la que leíste en el capítulo pasado te gusto, arráncate porque ya viene más con este trío que nos ha encantado de Ash-Misty-Gary. Espero un review para la siguiente eh.

Y bueno, ahora si me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, y ya sabe, dejen reviews, se los agradecería de todo corazón.

Su amiga que los quiere Reiko Navi-san.


	11. Un día previo al festival

Bien, he regresado y con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, y de verdad no puedo sentirme más contenta y satisfecha de lo que estoy por la respuesta que este fic está teniendo entre los lectores, gracias por todas y cada una de las personas que me enviaron sus reviews, espero y sigan la historia conforme vaya avanzando y que por nada del mundo se la pierdan ¿ok?.

(bla): comentarios de la autora.

_bla-: _pensamientos de los personajes (lo tuve que volver a cambiar debido a que en el anterior no me aparecieron completos los signos)

°bla°: escenas en donde intervengo sin afectar el fic.

Nota: me disculpo por si no aparecen los signos de interrogación completos o por otra cosa incompleta, eso ya es error de tipeo por parte de la página en cuestión.

Capítulo 11: "Un día previo al festival".

Han pasado 5 días, casi toda una semana desde que Ash, Misty, Brock y Gary (sí, el también) habían llegado a ciudad Cereza, habían conocido a Sonomi y habían tomado la decisión de quedarse unos días más con ella para así poder disfrutar del festival de los cerezos que cada año se suscitaba. Y claro, aún sin tener pareja para dicha celebración, ya fuera o por pena o porque se entrometiera un tercero en discordia (léase 'Ash-Misty-Gary'); nuestros protagonistas no podían invitar a sus respectivas parejas (las chicas a los chicos o viceversa.) Pero aparte de esa situación, también se la habían pasado muy bien: la hospitalidad en la casa de Sonomi era excelente, pudieron conocer toda la ciudad, compraron cosas, en fin; eso sin olvidar todos los hechos que ocurrieron después de la 'cita obligada' de Misty con Gary. Desde ese día, el chico la visitaba seguido a la mansión, le regalaba muchas cosas como muestra de afecto y a Misty pues ya no le incomodaba mucho estar a solas con él, lo iba conociendo un poco más; pero también su relación con Ash había cambiado, se habían vuelto más amigos que antes, se apoyaban y ayudaban mutuamente en cualquier cosa, salían a pasear por las tardes con sus pokemons, con decir que hasta Ash espiaba a Gary cuando iba a visitar a la chica, solo por 'seguridad' según el moreno. Había algo que los hacía unirse más, aunque no sabían que era, pero no les importaba (por el momento), solo sabían que cada día que pasaba, su amistad crecía cada vez más.

En cuanto a Brock y Sonomi, ellos también se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, pero en el fondo ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro, aún sin admitirlo, pues trataban de ocultar lo más que se podía sus sentimientos.

Solo faltaba un día para que iniciara el festival y los chicos estaban tomando un rico café en el lobby de la mansión, conversando alegremente de algunos asuntos, hasta que...

Sonomi: bueno chicos, falta un día para el festival de los cerezos, díganme ¿ya consiguieron pareja?

° Hubo un gran silencio hasta que Misty contesto °

Misty: pues... yo aún no tengo, pero de seguro conseguiré a alguien, sino, vamos todos juntos ¿no creen?

Brock: ella tiene razón, lo principal es divertirnos y pasárnosla bien.

Sonomi: pero chicos, es el inicio de la primavera, una época para estar con esa persona especial y darle todo tu afecto¿no estas de acuerdo conmigo Ash?

° Pero Ash ya no se encontraba con sus amigos °

Sonomi¿eh¿Dónde esta Ash? Podría jurar que hace unos momentos estaba con nosotros conversando.

Brock: no lo sé, tan distraídos estábamos platicando que ni nos dimos cuenta a que hora se fue, de repente desapareció, que raro que salga sin avisar.

Misty: De seguro regresará pronto, no hay de que preocuparnos. _Ash... ¿dónde te metiste? Supongo que no me querrás invitar al festival, y yo de tonta que me emociono. Aunque soñar no cuesta nada ¿no?. _Ya ni modo.

Brock¿sucede algo Misty?

Misty: No es nada Brock, creo que mejor saldré a tomar un poco de aire, el día esta muy bonito como para desperdiciarlo, nos vemos después.

Sonomi: nos vemos... Misty. _Creo que después tendré que hablar con ella._

------------

Dando una caminata por el parque se encontraba Ash, al parecer traía algo en las manos (literalmente, además de sus guantes), pero eso sí, bien guardado en un paquete de regalo, decorado con un moño color azul cielo. Además, iba pensando en cierta pelirroja y en ver la manera de cómo invitarla al festival, porque ya es bien sabido que desde un principio quería llevarla como su pareja y así confesarle sus sentimientos hacia ella; pero no se atrevía, por temor al rechazo o por otras cosas que ni al caso. Seguía caminando cuando de repente tropezó con alguien, cayendo al suelo y tirando accidentalmente el paquete que llevaba.

Ash: lo lamento, no me fije por donde iba¿se encuentra bien? Eh... ¿Misty? Pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Misty¿Caminando en una ciudad libremente? –comentó la chica con sarcasmo.-

Ash: No, ya en serio.

Misty: Pues sólo paseaba por aquí, y por lo visto se ve que sigues siendo un poco despistado. Te perdono esta vez, pero para la próxima fíjate bien por donde caminas.

Ash: Descuida, tratare de que no vuelva a suceder. Misty... ya que estas aquí¿por qué no damos un paseo?

Misty: me parece bien Ash. –contestando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

------------

° ¡Ding dong, escuchándose muchas veces el ruido del timbre °

Brock¡Un momento, ya voy! _Justamente cuando iba a invitar a Sonomi al festival algo o alguien llega a interrumpir... y pareciera un cuento de nunca acabar._

° Abre la puerta °

Brock: Gary... ¿qué te trae por aquí? _Como si no lo supiera¡juro que lo voy a matar!... en cuanto pueda lo haré._

Gary: que sarcástico saliste Brock, té afecta demasiado juntarte con Ash, pero en fin, vengo a ver a Misty ¿la podrías llamar?

Brock: lo haría si ella estuviera aquí, pero salió al parque, con Ash. Al parecer iban muy juntitos de la mano ¿cómo las ves? (Es obvio que tuvo que mentir, pues no sabe que ahorita de verdad andan paseando por el parque junto.

Gary: eso es imposible ¿por qué salir con un tipo como Ash si me tiene a mí?

Brock: Ahí tú si no me crees, pero si quieres esperar a Misty adelante.

Gary: ya que insistes tanto lo haré.

Sonomi¿quién era Brock? Son las 4:00 de la tarde, aunque ya me imagino quien debe ser (qué rápido pasa el tiempo aquí ¿no?).

Gary: si ya saben que vengo por Misty no deberían ser tan descorteces conmigo, pero se las paso porque hoy es una tarde especial.

Sonomi¿y a qué te refieres con 'especial'?

Gary: eso lo sabrán en un rato más.

------------

Ash¿te acuerdas de esa vez en que estábamos en el ferry sin Brock y el equipo Rocket nos había secuestrado dizque para raptar a Pikachu?

Misty: Como olvidarlo, por poco y morimos en ese aeroplano, pero gracias a Dios al final todo salió bien y aún seguimos con vida.

Ash: si, tienes razón. Tantas cosas que nos han pasado.

Misty: por cierto¿qué es lo que traes en ese paquete? Me da mucha curiosidad.

Ash: -sonrojado- ah... esto... no es nada importante, sólo un encargo de Sonomi.

Misty: entonces Sonomi no se molestará si le echamos un vistazo ¿no crees?

Ash: no Misty, es que... no puedes porque...

° Pero antes de que dijera algo más, Misty tomó la caja ágilmente y empezó a correr por todo el parque con ella °

Misty¡Alcánzame si puedes Ash!

Ash: ya verás, te atraparé¡dame ese paquete Misty!

Ahora los 2 estaban corriendo, uno detrás del otro persiguiéndolo, tratando de que Misty no abriera el paquete por razones muy poderosas. En ese momento, Ash logró alcanzarla y en cuanto consiguió quitarle el paquete, los dos cayeron en el pasto, de forma liviana, quedando Misty recostada en el pasto y Ash... encima de ella y con los brazos puestos a los costados para evitar lastimarla. Se mantuvieron así por un buen rato, mirándose mutuamente y sintiendo la calidez y la respiración que emitían cada uno. Impulsivamente, Misty colocó sus manos en el cuello de Ash, y este a su vez se aferraba más al cuerpo de ella, quedando prácticamente pegados; se sentía muy bien al estar así junto a la chica que le gustaba, ambos se dejaron llevar un momento por lo que sentían, poco a poco y entrecerrando sus ojos, sus rostros se acercaban más y más, hubiera sucedido algo bonito y especial entre ellos dos, lástima que, él hubiera no existe.

Ash: Discúlpame, no era mi intención, yo solo... ay mira la hora que es, será mejor que regresemos a casa –dijo el chico, apartándose de Misty y ayudándole a levantarse, y por supuesto sonrojado-

Misty: si, tienes razón... cómo pasa el tiempo, jeje. –decía, al igual que él, toda roja-

Ash: Misty, yo... tenía que decirte algo, pero después de lo que pasó, no creo que me quieras hablar de nuevo.

Misty: que tonterías dices, mira, esto no impide que tú y yo dejemos de ser amigos; simplemente olvidemos esto, no lo comentemos con nadie y sigamos normal ¿sí?

Ash: estoy de acuerdo –ambos se dan un apretón de manos-

Misty: ahora bien ¿qué es lo que me querías decir?

Ash: pues verás, yo... tengo que ser directo contigo, me preguntaba si tú... quisieras... si quisieras ir... _¿por qué me invade esta maldita timidez?_

Misty¿sí¿_Acaso es lo que me imagino¿Por fin me va a invitar? _(vamos Ash, tú puedes ¡díselo ya!)

Ash: si quisieras ir... conmigo al festival de los cerezos ¡cómo mi pareja!

° Pero en ese preciso momento en el que Ash decía la frase, el ruido del claxon de un camión grande provoco que Misty no pudiera escuchar nada de lo que el chico le había comentado °

Misty: disculpa, no pude oír nada ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

Ash: _Que mala suerte... tanto trabajo que me había costado el decirlo... valor Ash, valor... aquí voy de nuevo. _Lo que te dije fue... ¿qué si quieres ir como mi pareja al festival de los cerezos!

Misty: _Por fin lo dijo, pero... supongo que no estaría nada mal hacerle sufrir un poco, de buena manera claro. _Ah... Lo siento ¿qué dijiste?

Ash¿no escuchaste otra vez? Por favor, no me hagas repetirlo hasta el cansancio.

Misty: lo sé tontito, solo me hice la distraída para cerciorarme, pero ya no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo, jejeje.

Ash: muy graciosa. Pero que dices ¿sí o no?

Misty: pues yo... en realidad me siento muy halagada y...

° Antes de que la pelirroja hubiese podido decirle algo a Ash, una voz muy conocida los interrumpió °

Gary¡Misty! ... Ash, ya llegaste, entonces si era cierto.

Misty: _No me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la casa, qué rápido. _¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Gary: que tú y Ash salieron juntos, no lo creía pero ahora que los veo, con solo imaginarme que habrá pasado entre ustedes dos...

Misty: nosotros no...

Ash: nosotros no tenemos porque darte explicaciones sobre esa situación ¿no crees Gary? Además, si nosotros salimos o no, no es tu problema.

Misty: exacto, ni yo misma lo hubiera dicho mejor, jeje.

Gary¡bah! De todos modos yo solo vengo a hablar con Misty, así que, si me disculpas.

Ash: lo que vayas a decirle puedes hacerlo aquí mismo, por mí no hay ningún inconveniente.

° Sonomi y Brock se acercaron a los chicos °

Brock: vaya ya regresaron, y al parecer se encontraron finalmente con Gary, y eso que él ya se iba, que momento tan 'oportuno'.

Sonomi: creo que hay veces en las que no es muy grato tener visitas. Pero en fin, hay que dejar que el chico hable.

Misty: de acuerdo ¿de qué me quieres hablar Gary?

Gary: para empezar, toma esto –le da un ramo de hermosos alcatraces y una tarjeta decorada con corazones-

Misty¡que lindas! Gracias por el detalle.

Gary: Eso no es nada comparado contigo, te mereces algo mejor. Así que iré directo al grano, Misty ¿me harías el honor de ir como mi pareja al festival de los cerezos? Ojala y la respuesta fuera un sí, serías la chica más bonita de todo el festival junto a mí ¿qué opinas?

Misty: Gary... yo...

° Ash intervino, no pudiendo aguantar más °

Ash: has llegado demasiado lejos Gary Oak¿qué es lo que pretendes?

Gary: escucha, si hago lo que hago es porque –tomando aire- me gusta Misty.

° Un ¿QUÉ! Al unísono por parte de los demás se hizo escuchar °

Gary: Así es, me gusta mucho, desde la primera vez que la vi, aunque no pude tratarla en ese instante, cuando volví a verla con ustedes, me decidí a conocerla un poco más y así poder conquistarla.

° Todos los ahí presentes quedaron estupefactos y sobretodo muy sorprendidos por la repentina declaración de Gary, por supuesto, Ash era el que andaba más alterado por la noticia °

Ash: eso no lo permitiré, Misty no aceptará ir contigo nunca, ni en 1000 años.

Gary¿ah sí? Dame una buena razón por la cual ella no quisiera.

Ash: pues... porque... yo... porque yo... ¡yo la invité antes que tú¡y estoy casi seguro de que yo seré su pareja y no alguien más!

° Aunque no fuera una declaración de amor, fue algo que sorprendió aún más a Brock, Sonomi y a Gary, y en especial a la causante de la discusión y futuro pleito °

Gary¿y crees que ella te querrá a ti? Estas muy equivocado, ya que irá conmigo, así que no me hagas reír por favor.

Ash –totalmente enfurecido-: ya basta, estás colmando mi paciencia ¡ella irá con quien decida, y ese alguien seré yo¿oíste bien?

Gary: como dije en un principio, ella se merece lo mejor... y algo mejor que tú por cierto.

° Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Ash, ya que con este último comentario, no lo dudó ni un segundo y se abalanzó hacia Gary, dándole una paliza que bien merecida se la tenía desde hace tiempo atrás, claro que el otro tampoco se había quedado atrás, y así, ambos empezaron a golpearse de una manera fuerte y violenta. Y lo hubieran seguido haciendo pero Sonomi y Brock los apartaron bruscamente para que no iniciaren una pelea seria (no una batalla pokemon, ojo). De esta forma, se propició otra fuerte discusión en cuanto Gary se levantó del suelo, ya que Ash al abalanzársele, lo había tirado °

Gary: ya te dije que ella irá conmigo.

Ash¡Que no!

Gary¡Que si!

Ash¡Que no!

Gary¡Que si!

Ash¡Que no!

Misty¡BASTA¡ya dejen de discutir los dos¿qué no ven que se hacen daño mutuamente¿No piensan que ya es suficiente¡Yo decidiré con quien iré al festival y solamente yo podré dar el veredicto final, no dejaré que ustedes decidan por mí¿oyeron?

Sonomi: Misty tiene razón, solo ella decidirá, así que no la estén atormentando muchachos.

Gary: es cierto, lo mejor es que nos calmemos... entonces ¿es él o yo? Elige

Ash: si Misty ¿con cuál de los dos?

Misty: yo... no lo sé aún, toda ha sido demasiado precipitado.

Gary: si no puedes decidir, tendremos que poner las cartas sobre la mesa en una batalla ¿tú que opinas Ash?

° Hubo un enorme silencio, pero después de unos segundos, y aún enojado, Ash respondió °

Ash: por mí no estaría mal, el que gané irá con Misty al...

° Una cachetada por parte de la chica hacia el moreno no se hace esperar, haciendo reaccionar al chico °

Misty¿cómo pueden ser tan desconsiderados al querer apostarme de esa manera? La 1era vez que esto pasó con Sonomi lo acepté porque me dije a mi misma 'es solo una cita, no creo que me haga daño' pero esto es el colmo, más por ti Ash, me decepcionas, no creí que tu también siguieras esta clase de juegos.

° Y con está última frase, Misty corrió hacia su habitación, con las lágrimas comenzando a aparecer en su rostro, marchándose del lugar y dejando a un Ash, un Gary y a Sonomi y a Brock muy confundidos, más de lo que ella estaba °

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Antes que nada, sorry por la tardanza, je. Pero díganme ¿qué les pareció? Creo que me quedo más o menos el pleito entre Ash y Gary, ah que cosas ¿no? Bueno, yo solo espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, no digo gustado pues la intriga estuvo presente y sobretodo las dudas ¿con quién creen ustedes que vaya Misty al festival? Pero para eso ¿hará las pases con Ash y se decidirá¡Hagan sus apuestas! (No, no se crean) pero al menos si quédense con la dudita de quien será el elegido, porque les aseguro que no será lo que muchos se imaginan, eso corre por mi cuenta. Y por lo que respecta a Brock y Sonomi, a ellos les daré muchos, muchos momentos en los capítulos que sigan, claro, sin dejar atrás a mi trío oficialmente favorito 'Ash-Misty-Gary'.

Pasando a otras cosas, voy a contestar los últimos reviews que me fueron enviados, lo cual agradezco bastante.

Julian Manes: ¡Mi buen amigo Julian! Tú nunca puedes faltar con los comentarios, yo creo que el día en que eso llegue a pasar van a llover peje lagartos (comida típica de la región donde yo vivo por cierto y que nunca he comido) o tal vez las vacas y los cerdos vuelen, o voy a ver mi mamá manejando un auto de lujo... ¿tu qué crees? De veras, muchísimas gracias por dejar reviews en todos y cada uno de los capítulos, esperemos y nunca te canses de hacerlo. Créeme que situaciones amorosas entre nuestros personajes, menos Gary como dices, no faltarán, de eso me encargo; pero fíjate que no tengo perfilado el meter a May al fic, no creo que encaje a la línea de la historia, vaya no es nada personal que ella haya usurpado en la serie original un lugar que no le correspondía, el de la chica protagonista (a mi punto de vista), pero bueno ¿qué se le va a hacer? El punto es, que no tendrá participación esta chava, tal vez aparezca otra chica, pero definitivamente, no podrá ser ella. Espero gustosa tus reviews ¿ok? Y suerte a ti también amigo.

Ya-chan1: Otra fanática del triángulo 'Ash-Misty-Gary' ¡yupi! Espero y te haya gustado este capítulo, claro, si es que andas leyendo esto je. ¿Por qué Ash no es sincero con sus sentimientos? Es una buena pregunta y te diré el por qué¿sabes? Yo pienso que Ash puede ser un chico muy valiente, audaz y decidido cuando se trata de las batallas pokemon, o cuando a Pikachu lo captura el equipo Rocket; pero en cuestiones sentimentales (léase amor por alguien y no solo amistad) creo que a todos alguna vez nos llega a ganar el orgullo, la timidez y otros tantos factores que nos hacen ocultar lo que en realidad sentimos hacia una persona; Ash no es la excepción, ya que uno por muy audaz que pueda ser, también tiene su lado vulnerable ¿me di a entender? Bueno, es lo que yo opino al respecto, no sé cuál sea tu opinión, pero ojala y sigas este fic para ver que curso toma, porque muchas cosas interesantes ocurrirán.

Robosebas: Déjame decirte que tu review, a pesar de lo corto, me halago, gracias por tu comentario, de verdad. Yo igual espero que sigas leyendo este fic y que me sigas mandando comentarios como estos, o por qué no, tus puntos de vista acerca de la historia. Aunque yo no me considero muy buena escribiendo, hago todo lo posible por progresar, y pues comentarios son muestras de ánimo y aliento para seguir mejorando la calidad del fic, nuevamente muchas gracias.

Alejandrooyervides: Antes que nada, gracias por tu comentario con respecto a mi suerte en los exámenes, te diré, que para mi alivio, no me fue nada mal, así que tendré todas las vacaciones para actualizar libremente y sin presión alguna este y otros fics que tengo un poco olvidados. Me agrada que seas sincero, eso es lo que yo siempre espero en cada review, la honestidad con que se hacen y dicen las cosas, y te diré, a mi tampoco me agrada tanto Gary que digamos, pero quedaba muy bien para interponerse tantito entre Ash y Misty, aparte por como se llevan estos chicos. En cuanto a lo de la chica, si la llego a poner en el fic, vendría siendo la contraparte femenina de Gary, es algo que aún no tengo bien pensando, pues como he mencionado desde un principio, este fic va para largo. Espero tus comentarios y más sinceridad con lo que sea.

MistyShrine: Una enorme disculpa, que bueno que me aclaras que hablas portugués, has de ser muy simpática como todo buen brasileño, je. Es la primera que veo que alguien de un idioma diferente al mío gusta mucho del fic, prometo no decepcionarte. Pero solo aclárame una cosa, no hablas mucho el español pero imagino que si lo entiendes ¿verdad? Aunque creo que la pregunta ofende porque si no, no estuvieses leyendo el fic. De todos modos, por muy pequeños que sean, espero y sigas enviando tus comentarios, y te prometo que habrá mucho, mucho amor entre Ash y Misty, a pesar de que en este capítulo no lo hubo. No te preocupes por esto, y también va para los demás, en el siguiente voy a compensarlos con algo bueno. Te cuidas mucho y espero tu review.

Shío: Lamento la gran demora, espero y no te hayas sentido mas malita de lo que ya estabas, pero espero y ya te sientas mejor y que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Te entiendo cuando dices que no te comprenden, yo sé lo que se siente ¡por qué somos tan incomprendidos los adolescentes por los padres¿no ven que es malo para la salud? Creo que por eso andabas en camita descansando y sin usar la compu, pero bueno, hay tiempos buenos y malos, y hay que saberlos soportar. Sobre los capítulos que siempre me salen cortos, pues es que no es por falta de inspiración sino porque así los he dividido, tal vez y no sean la gran cosa pero tan cortitos no son, no es por falta de tiempo o algo parecido, pero como este fic va para largo, merece capítulos no tan largos pero no tan cortos, y es mejor ir despacio y con calma para que las cosas salgan bien ¿no?. No sé si me doy a entender, yo espero que sí, y bueno, nos vemos la próxima y te deseo suerte en todo y más que nada una muy buena salud.

Kclinda: Bueno, tal y como le dije a Shío, hay que tener mucha paciencia para las cosas y así nos irá mejor. Y bueno, tu me quitaste las palabras de la boca, gracias por comprender, pues el fic lo tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 13 y pues ya llevo una división de cuan largos o cortos son; ahora bien, cuando escriba los demás pues quien sabe como vayan salir. ¿Sabes? Ya que lo mencionas, si es un milagro la verdad que Ash se de cuenta de lo que siente por Misty, porque si, generalmente siempre es ella la que lo hace, pues bien, ya era hora de que él lo hiciera y no solo la chica. Nuevamente agradezco tu comentario y ojala y te haya gustado el capítulo.

Kenji Tenryou: Me dio gusto recibir un review por parte tuya, pero ¿por qué te cambias el nick a cada rato? Primero eras Masami Yada, luego Samuel Phantom y ahora este nombre, no es por ofenderte, al contrario, me parece muy interesante, es solo por mera curiosidad. Por lo que respecta a tus disculpas, la acepto, no te preocupes, siempre y cuando me sigas dejando reviews, no de forma seguida si tu no quieres, ya que por una parte tienes razón, hay otras historias muy buenas en verdad que si llegan a captar nuestra atención, pero en fin, me alegro que este fic mío te guste y sinceramente, gracias por tu review, ahí nos veremos en tu fic de Teen Titans.

Y bueno, creo que ya no hay nada más que decir, pero antes de despedirme he aquí unas preguntillas sobre el fic: Se viene el 12vo. Capítulo¿con quién se quedará Misty¿con Ash? O tal vez ¿se decidirá por Gary? Por otra parte ¿Brock invitará a Sonomi al festival y le confesará sus sentimientos? (bueno, de que la va a invitar es obvio).

Por cierto ¿el equipo Rocket volverá a aparecer en esta historia? Porque los tengo bien olvidados, pero bueno, nadie ha preguntado por ellos mas que yo y no creo que sean tan indispensables para los lectores ¿o sí?

Oigan ¿los pokemon vendrán de Marte¿Algún día dejaré de hacer preguntas sin sentido como la última? Bueno ya, esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo, así que no se lo pierdan y saben, espero sus reviews.

Su amiga que los quiere: Reiko Navi-san.


	12. Entre llantos y decisiones

Ok, he aquí otro capi más, en esta ocasión no responderé los reviews, esto debido a cierta regla que los de impusieron sobre lo de responderlos. Pero agradeceré a Alejandro Oyervides, MistyShrine y Kclinda por sus reviews, ojala y sigan leyendo este fic.

Los símbolos, ya los conocen, y sino, échenle una hojeada a los capítulos anteriores.

Capítulo 12: "Entre llantos y decisiones".

Llegada la noche, en donde todas las calles empezaban a oscurecer para luego ser iluminadas por luces en todos los alrededores y los ecos y sonidos de insectos y del viento podían escucharse en lo poco que había de naturaleza en la ciudad, también se podía apreciar la iluminación Ciudad Cereza, la cual comenzaba lo que parecía a simple vista una noche más, con gente trabajando en un turno nocturno o con jóvenes divirtiéndose sanamente en alguna reunión o fiesta. En fin, una noche más de tantas... y hablando de jóvenes, a muchos kilómetros de la ciudad, se podían distinguir las luces encendidas en la única mansión cerca de la playa, en donde ciertas personas que se encontraban de huéspedes, varias horas atrás, habían sido protagonistas de una terrible discusión (bueno ni tan terrible). Ahora nos situamos en esa casa. Sonomi, la dueña de dicha mansión, después de haberles dado de cenar a sus pokemón y de asegurarse que estuvieran cómodamente dormidos, se dispuso a ver un rato la tele. Brock por su parte, estaba en el comedor, y a cierta distancia de la chica antes mencionada, leyendo un buen libro, y en una que otra oportunidad echándole una inocente mirada para cerciorarse de que aún seguía ahí, pero más que nada para contemplarla, aunque desde lejos; pues se sonrojaba cada que la veía, mientras que Sonomi sólo miraba al chico de vez en cuando de reojo y soltaba unas risitas que poco a poco se convertían en grandes carcajadas.

Brock¿qué te parece tan gracioso? Porque yo no veo nada.

Sonomi: no es eso tontito, pero ¿por qué te me quedas viendo tanto?

Brock: ah... pues yo... no... por nada.

Sonomi¿estás seguro que nada?

Brock: bueno si, en realidad... quisiera decirte algo.

Sonomi: y bien –apagando el televisor- ¿qué es lo que me tienes que decir? Soy toda oídos.

Brock: bueno yo... cómo decírtelo... es un poco complicado... ya que mañana es el festival y tanto tú como yo no tenemos pareja... me preguntaba sí...

Sonomi¿sí?

Brock: Sí tú...

Sonomi: aja...

Brock¿por qué tienes que ser así? Apuesto a que ya sabes lo que te quiero decir...

Sonomi: pues dilo, en verdad, no sé de que me quieres hablar... (otra mentirosa, je)

Brock: esta bien, entonces trataré de ser directo. Me preguntaba si tú... quisieras ser mi pareja para el festival de los cerezos... sé que es muy precipitado, pero me gustaría que fuésemos los 2 juntos, claro... si tú quieres... aunque creo que la respuesta es...

Un abrazo envolvió a Brock repentinamente, provocando en él un mar de confusiones pero a la vez en uno de emociones intensas, al final Sonomi le susurró al oído lo que se podía considerar como una significativa respuesta.

Sonomi: si Brock... quiero ir contigo al festival, nada me gustaría más que eso.

Brock¿De veras? –aferrándose a su abrazo, correspondiéndole- no sabes cuanto me alegro.

Sonomi: lo sé Brock, pienso y siento lo mismo –sonrojada- esa siempre fue mi decisión.

------------

En otra parte de la casa, Misty se encontraba en su habitación junto con Toguepi, quien le acercaba un pañuelo tratando de secar las lágrimas que cada vez aumentaban y no podían detenerse; mientras que entre tanto llanto sin control, la chica se desahogaba con el pokemón, contándole el cómo casi habían querido ganársela en un duelo –aunque el pokemón no le entendiera- se sentía bien que se pelearan por ella como una muestra de afecto claro está, pero de eso a considerarla como un títere el cual manejar fácilmente no lo podía tolerar, menos de Ash; ya que jamás imaginó que él fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa; estaba tan triste y decepcionada de él pero a la vez se dio cuenta de que no podía culparlo, de todas maneras, estaba impidiendo a toda costa que no fuera con Gary sino con él, imperdonable sería sino lo hubiese intentado.

° De repente, un ruido en la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirroja. °

Ash: Misty, si estás ahí di algo, por favor... necesito hablar contigo.

° La chica dudó unos segundos pero luego, contestando, lo dejó pasar, no sin antes secarse todas y cada una de las lágrimas que había derramado. °

------------

Ash: veo que Toguepi ya se durmió.

Misty: si ¿Pikachu y los demás pokemón también no?

Ash: si, están bien dormidos.

Misty: ah ya veo...

° Un silencio largo e incómodo se hizo presente en el lugar. °

Ash: Misty, escucha yo... lo siento mucho, me comporté como un idiota, no me puse a pensar en lo que tú querías en verdad; era tu decisión y no la nuestra, te lastimé sin intención (no literalmente), perdóname, no sé qué me pasó.

Misty: no, tú perdóname a mí también Ash, te confieso que lo sucedido hace rato no me gustó, no me agrada eso de que me traten como si fuera un juguete.

Ash: lo sé, y sé que estuvo muy mal de mi parte... y también de parte de Gary.

Misty: sí, aunque... debo admitir que se siente bonito cuando uno trata de ganarse el afecto de una persona –con esto, empieza a reír dulcemente-

° Ash se sonroja y después Misty lo toma de las manos, haciéndolo sonrojar aún más. °

Ash: pues yo solo... defendí una convicción, o más bien...

Misty: no importa, así esta bien... te perdono Ash.

Ash: me da gusto escuchar eso, gracias Misty.

° Impulsivamente la abrazó, provocando un gran sonrojo en la chica, pero haciendo que le correspondiera afectuosamente. °

Misty: _Que calidez... me siento muy tranquila y segura, sin miedo a nada, me gustaría estar así por siempre._

Ash: Sé que no es apropiado preguntártelo otra vez pero... –dijo el chico, ya dejándola de abrazar-

Misty: no digas nada... lo sé... y la respuesta es...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Qué suspenso. Siento haber hecho este capítulo más corto de lo debido, aunque a mi consideración, creo que estuvo algo lindo, aunque muy breve, je. Pero no se preocupen, en el próximo capítulo se verán más cosas, y esta vez trataré de que sea más largo, así que ya saben, si les gusto o no, dejen reviews y plis ¡no me maten!.

Su amiga que los quiere: Reiko Navi-san.


	13. ¡Y el festival ha llegado!

¡Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores que siguen este fic! He aquí un capítulo más, sé que el anterior no estuvo tan largo que digamos pero me dio gusto que les haya gustado.

En esta ocasión, agradezco los comentarios de Alejandro Oyervides, Kclinda y a mi querida Shío, je, gracias por no haberme asesinado ahora si que 'literalmente'.

Bueno, antes de ir con el fic, los símbolos de siempre:

(bla): comentarios de la autora.

_bla-: _pensamientos de los personajes

°bla°: escenas en donde intervengo sin afectar el fic.

Capítulo 13: "¡Y el festival ha llegado!"

Era un nuevo día y después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en días pasados y hasta ayer, por fin había llegado el tan esperado día... el festival de los cerezos y con ello el inicio de la primavera en Ciudad Cereza. En toda la ciudad ya se podían ver todo tipo de decoraciones y anuncios con respecto al evento, mucha gente en la comodidad de sus casas tenía un adorno o vestuario que usarían, la gastronomía estaba más que preparada para deleitar al público, la música, en fin; ya todo estaba listo para que en la plaza principal se llevara a cabo el baile conmemorativo a los cerezos. Y las parejas en especial estaban más que ansiosas porque la noche llegará y pronto.

En cuanto a nuestros protagonistas, también se encontraban muy entusiasmados por ese suceso, y con más razón, porque ya los 4 estaban en parejas: Brock y Sonomi, Ash y Misty. Bueno, al menos eso pensaban...

Esa mañana en el desayuno, todos estaban platicando muy a gusto acerca del tan esperado festival.

Brock: es una linda mañana, se ve que todos estamos muy ansiosos porque llegue la noche.

Sonomi: en parte es cierto –un poco roja por el comentario directo- además de que será un gran festival, claro que todos los años lo es, pero presiento que este año será mucho más emocionante.

Misty: tienes razón, y me alegra que ustedes 2 vayan a ir juntos al festival.

Brock: pero Misty... tú tampoco te quedas atrás.

° Ante el comentario, la chica se sonrojó, mientras que Ash no escuchaba, ya que estaba más concentrado en lo que comía por el momento. °

Ash¡El dejayuno egta cada veg mag deligiojo! –decía el moreno, con la boca llena como de costumbre-

Sonomi: se nota que Ash ya recuperó su buen humor, mírenlo, ya está desayunando y en cantidades... ¿apoco es así todo el tiempo?

Misty: todo el tiempo no Sonomi, él siempre come así cuando esta demasiado hambriento.

Brock: pero hay que reconocerlo chicas, está contento nuevamente.

Sonomi: eso es cierto, pero concuerdo con Misty en que eso no le quita el apetito insaciable.

° Los 3 comenzaron a reír, a lo cual Ash los volteo a ver, con cara de que no entendía que hablaban, y al ver la expresión de felicidad en la cara de Misty, no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, pero antes de que la chica lo viera así, comenzó a comer lo que quedaba de su desayuno y así, dejar que pasará el resto de la mañana. °

------------

Al mediodía, Sonomi y Misty decidieron ir al centro comercial para conseguir unos accesorios de última hora para su vestuario, dejando por su parte a lso chicos para que también pudieran arreglarse y así poder pasar un poco de tiempo entre amigos.

Sonomi: bien¿qué me dices de este? Te quedaría muy bonito en el cabello.

Misty: pero no con el vestido, no combina tanto.

Sonomi: cierto, mejor escojamos otro... ¿y éste?

Misty: le queda mejor al tuyo, mira, hasta combina con el color de tus ojos.

Sonomi¡exacto! Te iba a decir como me quedaba, jeje. Pero bueno, me lo llevaré

° A Misty solo le salió una gota en la cabeza ante el comentario. °

Después de haber realizado todas sus compras, las chicas se compraron un helado, se sentaron un rato y decidieron charlar amenamente... cosas de chicas.

Misty: que día, pero al fin ya todo está listo para la noche, no puedo esperar a probarme el kimono que me compré.

Sonomi: si, lo mismo digo, estoy tan emocionada. Por cierto Misty, no me has contado cómo te fue.

Misty¿te refieres a lo que pasó ayer con lo de Ash y Gary no es así?

Sonomi: pues si, es obvio. Después de que ambos pelearon y por la manera en que tú reaccionaste ante la situación, Ash se puso muy triste. Pero al parecer, veo que hablaste con él en la noche, sino no estaría tan feliz... y tan glotón como dicen que suele ser.

Misty: bueno... en realidad, él fue a mi habitación a pedirme disculpas, algo que pensé que no haría en ese momento, pero después de pensarlo un poco, ambos hicimos las pases. Repentinamente, me abrazó y...

Sonomi¿te abrazó¿y le correspondiste?

Misty: claro que lo hice, pero déjame contarte, además...

_**Flash back**_

Ash: Sé que no es apropiado preguntártelo otra vez pero...

Misty: no digas nada... lo sé... y la respuesta es que...

Ash¿si?

Misty: bueno yo... _¡Misty¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así ¡díselo de una vez!_

Ash: Supongo... que no estás muy segura de tu respuesta ¿o sí?

Misty: para nada, al contrario, es solo que... bueno, parece fácil pero no lo es.

Ash: si, te entiendo. Pero ¿y bien?

Misty: -dando un largo suspiro- sí Ash, me gustaría ir al festival contigo, y si tu quieres... también como tu pareja de baile.

Ash¿de veras? _¡Sí¡Irá conmigo! _Pero... ¿qué sucederá con Gary?

Misty: creo que a él no le afectará esto, no creo que deba, además ya he tomado una decisión y no me pienso retractar por nada, él solo es un amigo más, así que no tienes por que preocuparte Ash.

Ash: tienes razón, entonces hasta mañana Misty, que duermas bien.

Misty: hasta mañana Ash, que descanses.

° Sorpresivamente, la pelirroja se acercó a Ash y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico se pusiera más rojo que un tomate como era de suponerse. Así, ambos pudieron dormir tranquilamente y mucho mejor. °

_**Fin del flash back**_

Misty: y eso fue lo que pasó. – dijo la chica, muy sonrojada-

Sonomi: cuanto me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión, ahora el siguiente paso es confesarle lo que siente por él, decirle cuanto lo quieres y tal vez ser algo más que amigos.

Misty¡Sonomi, qué cosas dices! Aún... no estoy muy segura de que él sienta lo mismo por mí y no me quiero hacer falsas esperanzas.

Sonomi: Vamos, si él no sintiera algo por ti ¿crees que te habría invitado al festival? Misty, estoy casi segura de que él te quiere, solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Misty: muchas gracias por el consejo Sonomi.

Sonomi: para eso estamos las amigas

Misty: pero dime ¿qué hay de ti? Se ve que Brock te simpatiza mucho... y él no te es indiferente, y pareciera que ustedes son algo más que amigos.

Sonomi: ah bueno yo... .-sonrojada- ¿tanto se nota?

Misty: Jejeje... con solo mirar tu expresión cuando estás con él, y la manera en que ambos se miran cuando están platicando lo dice todo.

Sonomi: a decir verdad, Brock es muy agradable y muy buena persona conmigo, debo confesar que es lindo.

Misty: debo admitir que jamás había visto a Brock así de contento con una chica, generalmente, cuando coqueteaba con alguna siempre era rechazado o ellas solo lo ignoraban por ingenuidad. _O también porque yo lo jalaba de la oreja y no lo dejaba, je._

Sonomi: lo sé, él me lo contó hace unos días, y créeme que lo comprendo.

Misty: Entonces eso quiere decir que tú y Brock se han vuelto muy amigos.

Sonomi: Sí, pero... no estoy segura de lo que siento, y tampoco sé si él lo esta.

Misty: Este tipo de cosas toma tiempo, y conforme este pase... quien sabe, tal vez y hasta te enamores de él. Así que no te desanimes.

Sonomi: gracias Misty.

Misty: para eso estamos las amigas ¿no?

Sonomi: para apoyarnos mutuamente en lo que sea.

Misty: así es, pero bueno, ya es hora de irnos, no queremos hacer esperar a los chicos.

Sonomi: tienes razón, vámonos.

Misty: oye ¿pero tanto se me nota que Ash...?

Sonomi: oh si, desde el primer momento en que los vi discutir y el cómo fue mejorando su relación desde ese momento... no es tan difícil saberlo una vez que uno lo ve con sus propios ojos.

Misty: nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

Sonomi: qué puedo decir, soy muy observadora.

Misty: como Brock, eso es algo que tienen en común.

Sonomi: no sigas, que me apenas.

° Y así siguieron charlando y riendo durante todo el camino de regreso a la mansión. °

------------

Llegada la tarde y una vez que las chicas regresaron a la casa, lo primero que hicieron fue ducharse y arreglarse para el festival. Los chicos no se encontraban, pues los 4 habían acordado encontrarse hasta en la noche en la plaza, y era por eso que Brock y Ash se arreglaron y salieron un poco antes que las chicas para esperarlas en el lugar acordado.

Fue así como la noche llegó y las luces comenzaron a aparecer por toda la ciudad en esa noche especial que iniciaba y que marcaría sus vidas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Esta vez no me demore tanto como otras veces, traté de hacer un poco más largo este capítulo que el anterior, pero veo que me quedó más o menos, je. Aun así, espero no decepcionarlos, y también espero que no me maten y me salven otra vez. Pero díganme ¿qué les pareció? Sus comentarios serán muy importantes en los siguientes capítulos, así que espero y no olviden dejar reviews.

Como verán, en esta ocasión hubo una conversación entre Sonomi y Misty, lo cual les sirvió para afianzar su amistad, y si acaso se preguntan por qué no hablaron mucho los chicos esta vez, no se preocupen, en el próximo capítulo ellos tendrán su plática sobre las chicas, y créanme, habrá muchos sonrojos, incluyendo muchas otras cosas.

También se vio la respuesta que le dio Misty a Ash, lo cual si me dejo algo satisfecha, aunque no tanto como hubiera querido, pero eso si, no se va a quedar en un simple beso en la mejilla, se los aseguro. De una vez advierto que no pienso hacer de esto un futuro lemon, no al menos hasta que vea como se dará el romance entre los protagonistas.

Y bueno, si quieren saber lo que sucederá en el festival de los cerezos, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Y dos cosas: dejen reviews y lo repito don´t kill me, (Je, no se crean, es solo dramatización). Eso es todo por el momento, me despido.

Su amiga que los quiere: Reiko Navi-san.


	14. Una noche inolvidable y peligrosa

¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la demora, pero como volví a entrar a la escuela y es mi último año de preparatoria, tengo que concentrarme al máximo en todas y cada una de las materias. Pero bueno, para que atosigarlos más con esas cosas, el punto es que les traigo una actualización más, y tratare de no tardarme tanto como ocurrió en esta ocasión. Todas los demás comentarios que tenga que hacer, al termino del capítulo, mientras espero que lo disfruten.

Símbolos y significado:

(bla): comentarios de la autora.

_bla-: _pensamientos de los personajes

°bla°: escenas en donde intervengo sin afectar el fic.

_En el capítulo anterior:_

Llegada la tarde y una vez que las chicas regresaron a la casa, lo primero que hicieron fue ducharse y arreglarse para el festival. Los chicos no se encontraban, pues los 4 habían acordado encontrarse hasta en la noche en la plaza, y era por eso que Brock y Ash se arreglaron y salieron un poco antes que las chicas para esperarlas en el lugar acordado.

Fue así como la noche llegó y las luces comenzaron a aparecer por toda la ciudad en esa noche especial que iniciaba y que marcaría sus vidas.

Capítulo 14: "Una noche inolvidable y peligrosa."

En la plaza principal de Ciudad Cereza, todo se encontraba listo para el evento. Desde los arreglos, las luces, los puestos, hasta los escenarios para espectáculos; cada detalle era algo que no podía dejar de apreciarse. Poco a poco la gente iba concurriendo al lugar, disfrutando de las diversas atracciones que el festival podía ofrecer.

Ash y Brock, que ya habían llegado desde hace media hora, se encontraban esperando a las chicas en uno de los puestos que estaba cerca de la fuente de la plaza (tratemos de imaginar que había uno por ahí). Mientras lo hacían, ambos platicaban sobre trivialidades, hasta que tocaron un tema de conversación bastante interesante.

Ash: las chicas se han retrasado bastante ¿no crees? Llevamos mucho tiempo esperando y no hay modo de que aparezcan.

Brock: tranquilo Ash, hay que ser pacientes en estos casos. Ya sabes como son las mujeres a la hora de arreglarse.

Ash: no ¿cómo son?

° Una caída estilo anime por parte de Brock no se hizo esperar. °

Brock: tienes que estar bromeando Ash, si una mujer tarda para llegar a un evento es porque de igual manera se esta tardando en arreglarse para así estar segura de que va presentable a un lugar.

Ash; ah ya veo. Ahora que lo dices, cuando vivía en pueblo Paleta mi madre no solía tardarse tanto cuando salíamos a pasear, pero si se trataba de fiestas, me quedaba mucho tiempo esperándola y cuando por fin salía, siempre me asombraba al verla tan elegante y bien arreglada.

Brock: pues a eso mismo me refiero con las chicas, aunque lo más probable es que ya estén por llegar.

Ash: Supongo que tienes razón. Por cierto Brock ¿qué relación tienen tú y Sonomi?

° Ante esta pregunta, tal fue el asombro de Brock que se quedo sin habla por un momento. °

Brock: bueno pues... solo somos buenos amigos, como Misty y tú. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ash: mera curiosidad, en el poco tiempo que hemos llevado en esta ciudad, me he dado cuenta que con Sonomi has sido muy diferente que con otras chicas, por ejemplo con la enfermera Joy.

° Y con esto quedó más sorprendido, pues jamás imagino que Ash pudiera fijarse en ese tipo de cosas. °

Brock: y yo que pensaba que nadie más que Misty lo notaba, pero veo que me equivoqué.

Ash: Sé que suelo ser despistado, o al menos aparento serlo, pero créeme que si lo noto, solo que prefiero no darle mucha importancia a esos detalles que ya son muy cotidianos en nuestros viajes, pero como te dije, con Sonomi es todo lo contrario. ¿Seguro que sólo son buenos amigos?

Brock: para serte sincero, es algo que nunca antes había sentido por alguien. Creo que tal vez... siento algo más que amistad por ella.

Ash: me da gusto por ti amigo, espero y esta vez si seas correspondido.

Brock: gracias Ash, espero y así sea. Pero bueno¿qué hay de ti? Y no me digas que no hay nada de nada, porque es muy obvio que cada día que pasa, tu y Misty se entienden más, a pesar de las cosas que han sucedido últimamente con...

Ash: ni siquiera lo menciones –dando un largo suspiro- pero para que te voy a mentir, es muy fuerte lo que siento por ella, a tal grado de que no puedo ocultarlo más.

Brock¿y por qué no se lo dices¿no crees que este sería el momento más indicado para hacerlo?

Ash: pero qué tal si no siente lo mismo ¿sabes cómo se sentiría eso? además lo que menos quisiera es perder su amistad.

Brock: Ash, no perderías nada con decirle lo que sientes, además ¿quién te asegura que ella no siente lo mismo que tú? Si quieres despejarte de dudas, ármate de valor y confiésale tus sentimientos de una vez ¿oíste?

° Ahora el sorprendido era Ash, jamás había visto hablar a su amigo con tanto ahínco y esperanza, sonaba tan convincente y alentador, que el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír. °

Ash:Gracias amigo, tratare de seguir tu consejo. _No cabe duda que cuando quieres convencer, lo logras._

Brock: Esa voz me agrada.

Sonomi¡Chicos!

Una vez que ambos voltearon para asegurarse de que las chicas habían llegado, quedaron más que asombrados al contemplarlas, pues lucían hermosas, elegantes y más radiantes que nunca. Misty llevaba puesto un kimono color rosa pálido con adornos de flores de sakura en todo el vestido, a pesar de que su cabello lo traía suelto, llevaba un accesorio en forma de la flor que llevaba su kimono y aretes de la misma forma, lo cual la hacía verse aun más linda de lo que estaba, esto desde el punto de vista de Ash; quien vestía una yukata color azul rey y lo hacía verse bien y al igual que el moreno, Misty pensaba que se veía muy guapo con la prenda y al no traer su típica gorra mucho mejor. Por su parte, Brock no dejaba de mirar a Sonomi, su kimono era de un color carne claro, que junto con la media cola que llevaba y un accesorio y aretes con la forma de una flor blanca la hacían verse espléndida ante los ojos de cualquiera que la mirara tan intensamente como el muchacho lo hacía ahora. Y ella no se quedaba atrás, pues no podía quitar su mirada del chico, quien portaba una yukata color grisáceo, que aunque a simple vista lo hacia parecer muy simple, para ella era todo lo contrario. (Bien dicen que el amor es ciego, pero aquí lo digo en un buen sentido).

Ash: se ven muy bien... las dos.

Misty: gracias por el cumplido –sonrojada-

Sonomi: en verdad valió la pena hacerlos esperar ¿no creen?

Brock: vaya que sí, aunque se tardaron más de la cuenta.

Misty: bueno, pero ya estamos aquí. Así que vamos a divertirnos.

Los demás (Ash, Brock y Sonomi)¡si!

------------

Ahora que las 4 se encontraban juntos, comenzaron a disfrutar de todo lo que el festival les podía ofrecer. Basta decir que entre todos pasaron un buen rato como amigos: jugaron en los puestos de juegos de azar y de puntería –ya que Misty y Sonomi querían un obsequio-, recorrieron todos y cada uno de los puestos de comida –esto a petición de Ash-, disfrutaron los bailables, demostraciones de magia y diversas atracciones, charlaron, rieron, en fin, se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande. Hubo un momento en el que los cuatro, algo exhaustos, se sentaron en las bancas para poder reponer un poco de fuerzas, mientras disfrutaban de un delicioso algodón de dulce.

Sonomi: Este ha sido el mejor festival al que he asistido ¡me encanta! Y a ustedes chicos ¿qué les ha parecido?

A, M, B –al unísono-¡Nos encanta!

Ash: es una lástima que hayamos dejado a Pikachu y a Togepi en casa, de seguro se habrían divertido mucho.

Misty: no tienes por que preocuparte, Sonomi y yo los trajimos y los dejamos en un puesto recreativo que hay para pokemons (como dije, imagínense que también hay uno de esos).

Sonomi: así es, por eso nos tardamos mas de la cuenta en llegar, como Pikachu y Togepi no son de bolsillo y pueden estar libremente, no queríamos tenerlos aburridos en casa toda la noche ¿o sí?

Brock: tienen razón, y nosotros que pensamos que se habían tardado por cuestiones de arreglo personal.

Misty: bueno, también por eso nos retrasamos... pero solo un poco.

Ash: Nos tuvieron esperando más de media hora ¿eso les parece poco?

° Los 4 rieron ante este comentario, de repente, un altavoz interrumpió la amena conversación, y provocando también el silencio y la atención de toda la demás gente hacia la persona que hablaba a través de este. °

Voz: Damas y caballeros, antes que nada muchas gracias por su atención, esperemos que como cada año estén disfrutando de este gran festival que la alcaldía y el consejo de la ciudad han preparado con mucho esfuerzo para todos ustedes.

° Los aplausos y la algarabía no se hicieron esperar por parte del público, una vez que se detuvieron, el animador continuo hablando. °

Voz: Y ahora si, ha llegado la hora de comenzar con el evento principal, así que chicos y chicas, si trajeron a sus parejas o a sus amigos, es momento de que los inviten a bailar ¡música maestro!.

° Al ritmo de los tambores y la flauta, una hermosa pero rítmica melodía empezó a sonar, todas las parejas formaban un centro de pista, y al compás de la música comenzaban a disfrutar del baile. °

Sonomi¿Bailamos Brock?

Brock: se supone que yo te lo debía pedir primero ¿no crees?

Sonomi: lo sé, pero no tiene nada de malo ¿acaso te incomoda?

Brock: no para nada, vamos a bailar.

° Ambos agarrados de la mano, acudieron al centro de la pista, separándose de Ash y Misty, que prácticamente se encontraron solos y sin decir una sola palabra. El silencio solo duro unos segundos, pues Ash se armo de valor y rompió el hielo. °

Ash: Jamás le había dicho esto a nadie, pero... no sé bailar.

Misty –sonriendo-: pues... nunca es tarde para aprender.

Ash: Misty...

Misty: vamos, o sino la pieza terminará y no podremos bailarla.

° Y brindándole su mano al chico, este le correspondió agarrando la suya, y al igual que Brock y Sonomi, se dirigieron a la pista. °

------------

En el transcurso del baile, el cual consistía en ritmos movidos y llenos de energía, todas las parejas que se encontraban en la pista, disfrutaban y gozaban a lo grande con la música. Incluso hubo un momento en que todos formaron una rueda y cada persona pasaba al centro para hacer dote de sus habilidades como bailarín. Por una parte Brock y Sonomi estaban muy entretenidos bailando y riendo, que ni cuenta se dieron que por otro lado, Ash y Misty se encontraban de la misma manera, aunque un poco más graciosa, pues a leguas se notaba que el moreno estaba aprendiendo a bailar, y nadie mejor que su amiga la pelirroja para enseñarle; y al final de cuentas no lo hacía nada mal, según pensaba ella. Tanta era la alegría y diversión que toda las personas que se encontraba ahí presentes no querían que terminara. Repentinamente, la música se detuvo, la gente estallo en aplausos, y el animador volvía a hacer acto de presencia en el escenario.

Voz: Vaya, jamás me había tocado ver tantas almas reunidas en la pista de baile y disfrutando a lo grande esta noche de festival. Díganme ¿se están divirtiendo?

° Cabe mencionar que el público gritaba enardecido, como si de un concierto se tratase. °

Voz¿Quieren seguir bailando?

° Y como la vez anterior, respondían de la misma forma. °

Voz: Me parece que no es suficiente, quizá no escuche bien, a ver volveré a preguntar ¿quieren más música?

Público¡¡¡SÍ!

Voz: Bueno, bueno, ahora si quede convencido. Damas y caballeros, los complaceremos con más música pero esta vez cambiaremos un poco el estilo, pues ha llegado el turno de que agarren a su pareja y bailen al compás de la siguiente melodía. ¡Qué siga la fiesta!

° Una música lenta comenzó a sonar y de nueva cuenta, una gran cantidad de personas se reunió en la pista, solo que en esta ocasión fueron en parejas y obviamente, nuestros protagonistas también. °

Brock: ahora es mi turno ¿Bailamos?

Sonomi: creí que jamás lo dirías.

° Nuevamente, ambos se dirigían a la pista, pero antes Sonomi dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban Ash y Misty, queriendo acercárseles, pero Brock la detuvo. °

Brock: Descuida, estarán bien, solo hay dejarlos solos, ellos saben lo que hacen.

° Sonomi no contesto, solamente le dedico una sonrisa a su pareja y se dirigieron a la pista para poder disfrutar la melodía juntos. °

Misty: bien, que estamos esperando.

Ash: pero ¿y si no se hacerlo bien? Es decir ¿qué tal si te aplasto el pie o de repente tropiezo¿o que tal si...?

Misty: Ash... –poniéndole un dedo en la boca.- calla y mejor bailemos –sonriendo.-

Ash: De acuerdo.

Y sin más peros, las 2 parejas hicieron acto de presencia en la pista. El ambiente era perfecto, la primavera se sentía en el aire y las primeras flores de cerezo comenzaban a rondar por todo el lugar. Cada una de las parejas, al son de la música, disfrutaba de esa magia que solo la estación podía brindar.

Brock y Sonomi, al igual que todas las parejas ahí presentes, disfrutaban de la melodía, pero más de la compañía que se estaban brindando. Mientras él rodeaba con uno de sus brazos a la chica por la cintura, ella ponía una de sus manos en el pecho de él y la otra la entrelazaba con la mano que el chico tenía libre y acomodaba su cabeza en su hombro. Ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones, y sus corazones latían rápida y fuertemente. Un mar de sentimientos los invadía, no podían evitarlo, era la primera vez que experimentaban esa sensación, la cual les gustaba y mucho. Querían decirse tantas cosas, pero en vez de eso solo se dejaron llevar por la música. Y como si de sincronizar mentes se tratara, desearon con todas sus fuerzas que ese precioso momento entre los dos fuera eterno y no acabara.

Entre Ash y Misty, la situación no era muy diferente, pero si algo especial. Con algo de timidez ambos fueron acercándose poco a poco, Ash abrazaba a Misty por la cintura mientras que ella ponía sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Comenzaron a bailar, lenta y cuidadosamente primero, pero ya después de unos segundos, acostumbrándose a los pasos que cada uno de los 2 daba; y es que no era por nada, pero para ser la primera vez que estaban así de cerca, no demostraban sentir nervios o incomodidad alguna (aunque en la cuestión de los nervios los sabían esconder muy bien -), más bien les gustaba estar así. Por un lado, Misty se sentía la chica más feliz del mundo, desde que supo sobre el festival, lo único que deseaba más que otra cosa era asistir con Ash y ser su pareja de baile; pues desde hace mucho tiempo soñó con estar cerca de él justo como lo estaba ahora, era algo que no podía evitar, lo quería tanto y ese sentimiento que en un principio era mera amistad se fue transformando poco a poco hasta llegar a algo más, y aunque por el momento no había nada definido entre los dos, ella estaba conforme con bailar junto con él, lo demás no importaba en ese instante.

En cuanto a Ash, en un principio estaba echo un manojo de nervios, pero poco a poco se fue calmando y fue abrazando más a Misty, el sentir su calidez y los latidos de su corazón era algo indescriptible para él; y al igual que ella, se sentía el chico más afortunado del mundo por estar bailando junto a la chica de sus sueños. Ya no podía ocultar más sus sentimientos, Brock tenía razón, si tenía pensado decirle lo que sentía, tenía que ser ahora o nunca; no perdería nada con intentarlo y si algo malo llegaba a pasar, el estaría preparado para lo que viniera. Decidió hacerlo una vez que terminara la canción, pues no quería arruinar ese hermoso instante que ambos estaban viviendo.

La música iba terminando, y las parejas que se encontraban en la pista aplaudían y pedían otra melodía. Ese momento fue el que Ash aprovecho para agarrar a Misty de la mano y conducirla fuera de la pista, a un lugar apartado de todo lo que era el festival y en donde pudieran estar los dos solos para así conversar y aclarar de una vez por todas su situación.

Misty¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí Ash? Yo quería seguir bailando.

Ash: lo sé, pero prometo que no tomara mucho tiempo. Veras, si te traje aquí es porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Misty: y bien ¿qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

Ash: Misty, tu más que nadie sabe perfectamente lo mucho que te aprecio como amiga¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Misty: -sonriendo- como olvidar aquel día, en ese entonces no me agradabas tanto como ahora.

Ash: tienes razón, ni siquiera podíamos vernos en pintura. Pero después de todo este tiempo, las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron, es decir, nuestra amistad mejoro y llegamos a convertirnos en los mejores amigos que todos esperaban ¿no crees?

Misty: si... mejores amigos.

Ash: y bueno, lo que quiero decir con esto es que, últimamente, he estado sintiendo cosas que jamás en mi vida había sentido, no sabía bien por qué me sentía así en un principio, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, creo que he encontrado una respuesta. Pero antes que nada dime Misty ¿tú que piensas al respecto?

Misty: pues no se que decir Ash, tu sabes que yo también aprecio mucho tu amistad y por nada del mundo quisiera perderla.

Ash: ni yo, pero es que hay algo que no puedo callar mas, y tengo que decírtelo. Misty yo...

° Pero de repente, el sonido de una explosión se hizo presente por toda la plaza, incluso hasta el lugar en donde los chicos se encontraban. °

Misty¿qué fue eso?

Ash: al parecer hubo una explosión, hay mucho humo y proviene de la plaza –dijo el chico dirigiendo su vista hacia el lugar.-

Misty: tenemos que averiguar que sucedió, no vaya a ser que les haya pasado algo a Brock y a Sonomi.

Ash: tienes razón, vamos. _Rayos, justamente cuando le iba a decir a Misty lo que sentía... solo espero que no sea nada grave._

° Ambos corrieron lo más rápido posible a la plaza, al llegar, buscaron a sus amigos entre toda la gente que atemorizada huía del lugar, y al encontrarlos, descubrieron algo que los dejo sorprendidos, algo que no veían desde hace mucho tiempo, o más bien, desde hace unos días. °

Misty: Brock, Sonomi¿se encuentran bien?

Brock: descuida, estamos bien.

Ash: pero ¿qué ocurrió?

Sonomi: parece que unos delincuentes causaron una explosión en el stant de artesanías pokemon.

Misty¿quién pudo haber sido el causante de todo esto?

Jessie: JAJAJA. 'Preparense para los problemas'...

James: 'Y más vale que teman...'

° Efectivamente, los villanos de esta historia, después de un breve tiempo de ausencia se hacían presentes, dando su ya típico discurso. Una vez terminado éste... ° (para más información, ver nuevamente capítulo 2)

Meowth: Miau... así es.

A, M, B: El equipo... ¿Rocket?

Sonomi¿Ese el famoso equipo Rocket? Se ven tan...

Jessie¡Ni se les ocurra decir nada bobos!

James: pero Jessie, si fue tu idea.

Jessie¡Tú tampoco digas nada!

° Y es que no era para menos, pues los 3 miembros del equipo Rocket estaban totales y completamente bronceados, demasiados diría uno, lo cual provoco al instante, muchas risas por parte de nuestros amigos. °

Ash: se ven tan graciosos.

Misty: ahora si que se pasaron demasiado tiempo en la playa.

Sonomi: he sabido que las playas de ciudad cereza son muy conocidas por el gran auge turístico y que una vez que estas en ellas no quieres irte nunca... y por lo visto ellos no se quedaron atrás.

Brock: pero creo que exageraron demasiado ¿no lo creen ustedes así?

Meowth: Oigan ya no es para tanto, no tienen por qué burlarse.

James: el chimuelo tiene razón, además nos merecíamos unos días de descanso.

Jessie: Debo decir que ese descanso nos sirvió mucho. A ver si van a seguir riendo después de haber llevado a cabo nuestro plan.

Ash: pues no se van a salir con la suya, nunca lo lograrán.

Misty: si nunca han podido menos ahora ¿oyeron?

Brock: además es muy raro que ustedes estén robando piezas artesanales sin valor material alguno ¿por qué ocasionaron la explosión?

Jessie: Eso no les incumbe bobos, pero si quieren saber, estas piezas nos las llevamos como bono extra.

Sonomi: chicos, miren.

° De repente, varias jaulas aparecieron ante los ojos de los chicos, y en ellas muchos pokemons se encontraban encerrados, incluyendo a Pikachu y a Togepi. °

Ash ¡Pikachu!

Misty¡Togepi!

Brock: suelten a todos los pokemons inmediatamente.

James: me temo que eso no se podrá, nunca devolvemos lo que robamos.

Jessie: Y esto no es nada, ahora iremos por el verdadero premio, pero antes...

° De la nada, apareció una enorme jaula que encerró a Ash, Misty, Brock y Sonomi, dejándolos sin posibilidad alguna de defenderse. °

Ash¡Déjennos salir!

Meowth: eso si que tampoco se podrá.

Jessie: Pero no se quejen, véanlo como un pequeño favor, al fin juntamos a los tortolitos.

James: y ahora que lo pienso Jessie, al parecer el cieguito –al referirse a Brock- no esta mal acompañado.

Misty¿Cómo pueden hacer ese tipo de comentarios en este momento?

Sonomi¡Sáquennos de aquí en este mismo instante!

Jessie: no nos da la gana, es más, es momento de retirarnos, espero y disfruten de un rato agradable, ya que es hora de ir por nuestro premio mayor.

Brock¿a qué se refieren con eso?

Sonomi: oh no... ¡Dratiny!

° Antes de irse, el equipo Rocket volvió a lanzar otro explosivo, esta vez, uno más fuerte y peligroso que el anterior –uno con cronómetro-, no sin antes dedicarles a los prisioneros una risa malévola, verdaderamente malévola. °

Ash¡Demonios! No podemos dejar que esto se quede así.

Misty: pero Ash, no tenemos escapatoria.

Brock: debe haber alguna forma de salir de aquí.

Sonomi –con lágrimas en los ojos-: Dratiny...

° En el cronómetro, solo quedaban pocos segundos para que el explosivo estallara. .La situación era muy drástica, y sino hacían algo pronto, el final de sus vidas estaría mas cerca de lo que ellos imaginaban. °

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Lo sé, lo sé, puedo adivinar lo que quieren hacerme... ¡me quieren volver a matar! Jajajaja. Pero fuera de broma ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Creo que este si es el más largo que hecho de todo el fic, espero y estén complacidos con esta actualización.

No es por nada pero ¡qué suspenso! Y con lo que a mi me encanta dejar picados a los demás y de paso a mi también. A decir verdad, le di un giro inesperado a esta historia, después de mucho tiempo por fin apareció el equipo Rocket, a los que ya traía bien perdidos en la playa descansando, pero pagaron muy caro las consecuencias como podrán ver. A que nunca se imaginaron lo que harían ¿verdad? Ya que generalmente, cada plan que ellos elaboran siempre sale fracasando, y créanme que en este fic tampoco será la excepción, digamos que solo les di un pequeño momento de victoria, pero solo en esta ocasión. Si quedaron con alguna duda de cómo desarrollaron su plan los del equipo rocket y como sabía Sonomi que iban a capturar a su Dratiny, les digo de una vez que no se preocupen, ya que en el próximo capítulo esto será aclarado.

Pero ahora vayamos a un tema interesante ¿qué onda con el festival? Vimos que las 2 parejas protagonistas se la estaban pasando muy bien antes del incidente, y más Ash y Misty, quienes estaban a punto de dar un paso importante en su amistad. Pero bueno, por algo pasan las cosas, además, como este fic va para largo, tendrán que pasar por muchos obstáculos antes de llegar a la felicidad, tanto Ash y Misty, como Brock y Sonomi... pero eso se irá viendo más adelante. Así que no coman ansias.

En este capítulo hubo de todo un poco, y con respecto a los reviews, quiero agradecer en esta ocasión a Alejandro Oyervides, a Kclinda y en especial a Zeus, por ser la primera persona en dejarme 2 reviews en un mismo capítulo ¿cómo le hiciste amigo? Jeje. Aquí les van sus respuestas, a pesar de aquella política de esta página de no hacerlo.

Alejandro-Oyervides: Lamento decepcionarte esta vez porque no hice que saliera Gary, pero no me pareció la ocasión adecuada por el momento, pero ya veras que en el siguiente capítulo tengo una sorpresita preparada para todos los lectores en cuanto a este muchacho, que prometerá dar más lata de lo normal (UPS, creo que hable demasiado, je). ¿Sabes? Yo detesto el número 13 y creo que en ese aspecto suelo ser muy supersticiosa a veces, pero creo que esa vez no le preste mucha atención a la mala suerte, pero en esta ocasión si le hice un poco de caso. Aun así, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este no sea la excepción.

Kclinda: Bueno, antes que nada, quisiera decirte que releyendo el fic, he encontrado detalles en los que si me he explayado y no he dejado nada a la imaginación, pero es que es algo que no puedo evitar, creo que me dejo llevar demasiado por la inspiración que en ocasiones no me controlo. Mil disculpas por eso y muchas gracias por aclararme ese error, espero y te haya gustado este capítulo, a ver si no volví a explayarme en alguna que otra descripción. De nueva cuenta, muchas gracias.

Zeus: Se me hace un detalle muy lindo el que quieras en un futuro más adelante hacer fanáticos de pokemón a tus hijos, y más que les vayas a contar mi historia¿me quieres hacer llorar de felicidad o qué?. Y ahora que lo mencionas, este fic en un principio lo escribí pensando en encontrarle un buen amor a Brock, y creo que lo logré, pues ambos son el uno para el otro, aunque todavía falta un poco más para que vivan su romance de primavera. Espero tu opinión de este capítulo, a ver que te pareció.

Y bueno, esto ha sido todo por el momento, ya saben, cualquier duda, queja, aclaración, felicitación o jitomatazo cibernético, dejen un review, se los agradecería de todo corazón.

Se despide su siempre amiga: Reiko Navi-san.


	15. Ayuda inesperada

Ahora si que no tengo perdón, ¿qué les puedo decir? Lamento un resto el haberme atrasado de esta manera, pero bueno, mejor no los sigo atosigando, solo espero y disfruten de esta actualización del fic ¿ok?. Agradecimientos especiales por sus reviews a Kclinda, MistyShrine, Zeus, Julian Manes y por último a mi querida amiga ale moon, que después de tantas amenazas, digo... ruegos de mi parte, se digno a leer el fic y dejar su comentario ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!. Ahora sí ahí les va el fic...

(bla): comentarios de la autora.

_bla-: _pensamientos de los personajes

°bla°: escenas en donde intervengo sin afectar el fic.

_En el capítulo anterior:_

Ash: ¡Demonios! No podemos dejar que esto se quede así.

Misty: pero Ash, no tenemos escapatoria.

Brock: debe haber alguna forma de salir de aquí.

Sonomi –con lágrimas en los ojos-: Dratiny...

° En el cronómetro, solo quedaban pocos segundos para que el explosivo estallara. La situación era muy drástica, y sino hacían algo pronto, el final de sus vidas estaría mas cerca de lo que ellos imaginaban.

Capítulo 15: "Ayuda inesperada."

El lugar estaba completamente desolado, solamente se encontraban en él nuestros 4 amigos, que encerrados en una jaula veían que en la bomba de tiempo quedaba un minuto. Ash, Misty y Brock daban vueltas tratando de encontrar una solución, mientras que Sonomi permanecía en un estado de shock y con las lágrimas al borde. No podían evitar sentirse desesperado, parecía que esta vez el equipo Rocket, al cual no habían visto en mucho tiempo, se había salido con la suya por primera vez.

Ash: Debe haber una forma de salir de aquí.

Brock: Ash, estas jaulas están hechas de un acero fuerte y no tenemos a nuestros pokemons para ayudarnos. –dijo el chico, quien al voltear hacia donde Sonomi, no pudo evitar sentirse mal y tener ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.-

Misty: chicos, si no salimos de aquí pronto no creo que podamos vivir para poder ayudar a nuestros pokemons.

° En ese momento, Sonomi, quien había permanecido callada y sentada en una esquina, repentinamente se puso de pie; observando una silueta acercarse a ellos y gritando con desesperación a esa persona. Los otros voltearon y efectivamente, una persona se acercaba a ellos. °

Sonomi: ¿Hay alguien ahí? Por favor, responda. Necesitamos ayuda para salir de aquí.

° Una vez que la silueta estuvo frente a ellos, al instante lo reconocieron y rápidamente, con ayuda de uno de sus pokemon, destruyo la jaula. °

Ash: Veniste a salvarnos...

Gary: No hay tiempo para explicaciones, necesitamos salir de aquí.

Brock: tiene razón, pero ¿qué haremos con la bomba? No podemos dejar que destruya la plaza.

Sonomi: Hay que desactivarla.

° La chica al instante se acercó al artefacto, lo observo detalladamente y con calma y casi como por arte de magia, pudo desactivar la bomba, deteniendo el cronómetro y relajando a los demás. °

Misty: Pero ¿cómo hiciste eso?

Sonomi: simple, apreté un botón azul que decía 'desactivar'... o de veras ese trío es muy tonto o es que la bomba les ha de haber costado muy barato en donde la hallan comprado.

° Los demás, ante el comentario les salió una pequeña gota en la cabeza. °

Ash: no hay más tiempo que perder chicos, tenemos que ayudar a nuestros pokemon.

----------

° Mientras tanto, en casa de Sonomi, el Equipo Rocket capturaba a los pokemon que se encontraban dormidos, precipitando de manera turbia sus sueños. Pikachu como en veces anteriores intentaba salir de su jaula con sus ataques de trueno, pero como siempre, su celda resultaba ser a prueba de electricidad. °

Jessie: Es inútil que lo intentes ratita, sabes que no puedes escapar. ¡Jajaja! Esto es como robarle el dulce a un bebé.

James: Y lo mejor de todo es que no hay bobos que estén molestando.

Meowth: Asi es, y aun falta lo mejor. Y si todo sale a la perfección, obtendremos una gran recompensa. Lo cual significa...

Los tres al unísono: ¡Más vacaciones!

James: pero esta vez sin descuidar el bronceado.

Jessie: Descuida, no volverá a suceder. Por cierto, esta es muy casa es muy grande, creo que es momento de echarle un vistazo a la piscina.

James: ¡Es hora de ir por el premio mayor!

° Al llegar a la piscina, en lugar de ver al pokemon legendario, se encontraron con una pequeña sorpresa. °

Jessie: pero... ¿qué demonios es esto?

Gary: Blastoise ¡chorro de agua!

° Una gran ola logró mojar al equipo Rocket, haciendo que se les cayeron todas las pokebolas y pokemon que habían capturado. °

Ash: ¡Pikachu! Me alegra que estes bien.

Misty: Togepi, estaba muy preocupada.

Brock: Creyeron que se iban a salir con la suya, pero se equivocaron.

Jessie: pero ¿cómo rayos escaparon?

James: se suponía que debieron haber explotado en mil pedazos.

Meowth: ¿y cómo es que?

Brock: llegamos hasta aquí antes que ustedes gracias a que Sonomi es la dueña del lugar y conoce un sin fin de atajos para llegar sin que nadie la vea.

Gary: parece que nuevamente sus planes han fallado equipo Rocket.

Sonomi: Oigan bien, nunca les perdonaré que hallan arruinado el festival y mucho menos que hayan intentado llevarse a Dratiny y a los demás pokemón.

Ash: Equipo Rocket, ahora si la pagarán muy caro _por arruinar el festival y más que nada por interrumpirme cuando estaba a solas con Misty._

Jessie: Miren como tiemblo de miedo bobos, gracias a ustedes se estropearon todos nuestros planes. Pero no nos iremos de aquí sin ese pokemón.

Sonomi: ni te atrevas porque te puede ir muy mal. Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí para lograrlo.

Jessie: Entonces... Arbock ¡ve!

James: Weezing ¡ataca!

Sonomi: ¡Dratiny!

Ash: ¡Pikachu!

Misty: ¡Seaking!

Brock: ¡Onix!

Gary: ¡Blastoise!

Todos juntos: ¡ATAQUEN!

° Y como era de esperarse, al primer ataque, el equipo Rocket perdió, volando nuevamente por los aires como solían hacerlo en otras ocasiones. °

Meowth: otra vez nos volvió la mala suerte de perder.

James: no tendremos más vacaciones.

Jessie: No creí que volvería a decir esto pero... ¡el equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!

------------

° Una vez que todo hubo terminado, los chicos decidieron entrar a la casa para platicar sobre este acontecimiento y el por qué se dio. °

Sonomi: Ese equipo Rocket tuvo su merecido, y me alegra que no le hayan hecho daño a mi Dratiny. No sé que hubiera sido de mí si se lo hubieran llevado.

Misty: te entiendo, yo tampoco se como estaría sin Togepi y mis otros pokemon.

Brock: No hubiéramos llegado a tiempo de no haber sido por Gary que nos ayudo a salir de donde nos tenían encerrados.

Ash: pero ¿cómo sabías que nos encontrábamos ahí? Pensamos que no habías asistido al festival. Bueno, ya sabes, como no tenías pareja y...

Gary: lo sé, _no es necesario que me lo restriegues en la cara_. Verán, lo que sucedió fue que al final de cuentas había decidido asistir al festival, no importaba que fuera solo; y entonces fue cuando vi que había mucho humo y personas que corrían atemorizadas de la plaza. Note que entre ellas estaba la oficial Jenny a la que oí decir que aun había personas en el lugar que se encontraban en grave peligro.

Brock: Entonces decidiste ir a ver que era lo que ocurría en realidad ¿no?

Gary: asi es, simplemente me deje llevar por mis corazonadas y efectivamente al llegar y encontrarlos a ustedes en peligro no pude haber hecho otra cosa mas que ayudarlos.

Sonomi: eso fue algo muy noble de tu parte Gary y te estamos profundamente agradecidos, de no haber sido por ti no viviríamos para contarlo ¿no es así chicos?

° Misty y Brock afirmaron con la cabeza, pero al que le costaba un poco de trabajo era a Ash. °

Ash: detesto admitirlo, pero es verdad... si no hubiera sido por él quien sabe que hubiera pasado. Muchas gracias... Gary.

Gary: ¿Ves que no te costaba nada el darme las gracias? Sabes no se como algunas personas no pueden dejar su orgullo atrás para algunas cosas.

Ash: Grrrr... –cruzándose los brazos y cerrando los ojos, haciéndose el indignado.-

Sonomi: Aunque no entiendo algo, se que ellos son ladrones, pero ¿por qué tanto empeño en querer llevarse a Dratiny?

Brock: Tienes razón, es muy raro que hayan hecho toda una catástrofe solo para tratar de capturar a tu pokemon.

Gary: y ahora que lo pienso, se supone que nadie más que nosotros sabemos donde se encuentra este lugar ¿cómo supieron ellos la localización de tu casa?

Misty: Todo esto es muy extraño.

Ash: Chicos, ya sabemos como actúa el equipo Rocket, de seguro se las arreglaron para rastrearnos sin que nos diéramos cuenta y así poder capturar a los pokemón.

Brock: No lo creo Ash, por muy astutos que sean en algunos aspectos, dudo que hayan podido encontrar este lugar por pura intuición...

Sonomi: Alguien les debió haber ayudado.

° Los demás voltearon sorpresivos hacia Sonomi. °

Misty: Pero ¿quién pudo haberles dicho?

Ash: Solamente nosotros 5 sabemos donde se encuentra, ah y también tu amiga Ashley.

Sonomi: tienen razón, ella también sabe, pero no creo que haya sido capaz, Ashley no es de ese tipo de personas.

Brock: de todos modos deberíamos preguntarle, no vaya a ser que en algún momento el equipo Rocket la haya engañado y ella sin querer hubiera dicho algo sin intención.

Sonomi: Eso no puede ser, porque solo yo soy la única que puede dar esa información a los entrenadores que buscan el gimnasio, aunque Ashley lo sepa, jamás se lo diría a alguien que no conociéramos.

Gary: yo estoy de acuerdo con Brock, es necesario preguntarle, solo para salir de dudas. No es que estemos sospechando de ella, es solo para corroborar.

Misty: Gary tiene razón Sonomi, si no es ella, de todos modos trataremos de averiguar quien fue el culpable de todo esto.

Brock: Y nosotros estaremos aquí para apoyarte, no lo dudes. –afirmó el chico poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica, lo cual la estremeció en un principio pero poco a poco la fue reconfortando.-

Sonomi: Gracias chicos. –suspirando y brindándoles una sonrisa.- Aunque me siento un poco mal por lo del festival, yo quería que se la pasaran bien y que les quedara una buena imagen de la ciudad. Lamento que el festival se haya arruinado.

Ash: Sonomi, eso no fue tu culpa, además no creo que hayan ocurrido muchos daños como para que no retomen el festival.

Gary: Odio admitirlo también pero... Ash tiene razón, de seguro y las reparaciones se harán rápido y el festival seguirá su curso.

Sonomi: No chicos, no es fácil. Me temo que tardarán en reparar las instalaciones y pospondrán el festival hasta una fecha indefinida.

Brock: y no podemos quedarnos tanto tiempo en la ciudad, Ash y Gary (si ahora él también) tienen que ir a los gimnasios que faltan y seguir con la liga Johto.

° Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Misty habló sorpresivamente. °

Misty: Sonomi ¿qué tan grande es el patio de atrás? Es decir donde están el jardín y la piscina.

Sonomi: pues, no tengo una medida exacta de esa parte del terreno, pero es muy extensa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Misty: es que, tengo una idea, no se si te agrade.

° De repente, el ruido del teléfono los interrumpió. Al instante Sonomi se levantó y contestó. °

Sonomi: ¿Aló? Oficial Jenny que bueno que es usted ¿cómo está todo por allá? Aja, ya veo... no me diga, entonces no se podrá retomar el festival... ¿¡qué? Pero para eso faltaría mucho ¿fueron tan graves los daños? Si, ya veo... espere un momento... –hablándole a Misty- ¿qué idea tienes en mente Misty?

Misty: Estaba pensando ¿qué tal si terminamos el festival aquí en la mansión? Para que la gente no quede decepcionada y esperando mucho tiempo para asistir a la plaza nuevamente.

Ash: pero Misty, ¿todo el festival?

Brock: No creo que los puestos y atracciones entren en el jardín, no es tan enorme como la plaza.

Misty: Lo sé, pero la idea sería retomar solo el baile.

Sonomi: te refieres a una fiesta ¿una discoteca tal vez?

Misty: Así es, es lo que la gente y más los jóvenes como nosotros disfrutamos más, y supongo que sería perfecto para concluir con las festividades de la ciudad.

Sonomi: jamás lo hubiera pensado así... que buena idea Misty, enseguida se lo comentaré a la oficial.

° Así, la chica volvió al teléfono, y una vez que terminó de hablar, colgó y se dirigió nuevamente a los chicos. °

Sonomi: Bien, asunto arreglado. Hablaré con el alcalde de la ciudad mañana por la mañana y si todo sale bien, podremos efectuar el baile en 2 días cuando menos.

Ash: ¡Qué bien!

Brock: Es una excelente noticia.

Sonomi: si, y no dudo que nos den el permiso, al contrario. Y todo gracias a la idea de Misty.

Misty: no es nada, así somos los amigos.

° De repente, Gary se acercó a la chica, agarrando sus manos con delicadeza. °

Gary: Misty, no tienes que ser tan modesta, si no se te hubiera ocurrido esa magnífica idea tendríamos que esperar hasta el próximo año para otro festival y eso no sería nada agradable.

Misty: pues creo que sí, jeje, pero no es para tanto.

Gary: tratándose de ti dulce Misty, claro que sí lo es.

Ash: bueno si, ya le quedo claro Gary, ahora sueltala ¿quieres? –dijo el moreno, obviamente celoso e interponiéndose entre el chico y la pelirroja.-

Gary: ¿qué sucede Ash? ¿acaso no te gusta que feliciten a Misty por una idea maravillosa que se le ocurrió?

° Ash solo gruño, ante está reacción, fue Misty ahora quien se interpuso entre los dos rivales, separándolos y disipando cualquier señal de pelea entre los dos. °

Misty: Basta, compórtense los dos, acabamos de pasar por una situación difícil, lo que menos queremos son más peleas ¿o sí?

° Como respuesta, ambos se ignoraron, volteando sus caras a otra parte, lo cual hizo que les saliera una pequeña gota en la cabeza a Sonomi, Brock y a una Misty que se sentía entre la espada y la pared en ese instante. °

------------

Ya eran más de las 10:30 PM, Gary se había retirado de la mansión para ir a descansar al hotel donde estaba hospedado. Sonomi le había ofrecido quedarse en su casa por esa noche, esto como agradecimiento por haberles salvado y más que nada por el hecho de que el hotel quedaba lejos y no se fuera a cansar; pero el chico rechazó la propuesta, afirmando que estaría bien y prometiendo que al día siguiente regresaría a ayudar con los preparativos para el baile que se efectuaría en casa de Sonomi, claro, si es que el permiso les era concedido por la alcaldía de la ciudad. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la ayuda ofrecida por Gary... bueno, no todos, pero aún así por mayoría.

Una vez que se aseguraron de guardar sus pokebolas y de ver que sus pokemón (pikachu y togepi) dormían plácidamente en sus mini-camas, Ash y Misty se disponían a ir a sus respectivos cuartos, pero no fue así; Misty estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación, cuando repentinamente Ash agarro su mano, impidiéndole moverse.

Ash: Misty... sobre lo que paso hace rato yo... quería pedirte una disculpa... creo que actúe como un tonto.

Misty: descuida, de todos modos fue muy gracioso ver como tu y Gary discutían de esa manera y luego se volteaban las caras, pero debes prometerme una cosa...

Ash: lo que sea...

Misty: debes dejar que te de unas buenas clases de baile, ya que serás mi pareja en la fiesta que se realice aquí en la mansión, claro si es que la llegan a autorizar. –esbozando una sonrisa.-

Ash: Por supuesto, puedes contar conmigo... lo prometo. Pero tu también debes prometerme algo...

Misty: dime.

Ash: no dejaras que nadie mas que yo baile contigo ¿si?

Misty: mmm... eso sueña algo egoísta de tu parte ¿no crees?

Ash: lo sé, pero creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por las clases de baile.

° Ante esto, la chica sonrió, y sin decir más ambos se dieron las buenas noches y se metieron a sus respectivos cuartos. °

Por otra parte, Brock y Sonomi se encontraban en la sala, aun no tenían sueño y se quedaron conversando un rato.

Brock: Pero que día ¿no crees? Y pensar que gracias al equipo Rocket ahora podremos terminar el festival justo aquí.

Sonomi: si, tienes razón, aunque ya no será un misterio para la gente de la ciudad el paradero de mi gimnasio, y claro, aún falta que el ayuntamiento de su consentimiento para realizar el evento en la mansión.

Brock: ya verás que todo saldrá bien Sonomi.

Sonomi: supongo que si...

° La chica tenía la mirada dubitativa, y de un momento a otro se encontraba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, sintiendo algo de tristeza y preocupación. Al notar esto, Brock se acercó a ella, abrazándola sorpresivamente, lo cual dejo a la chica pasmada cuando reaccionó. °

Brock: no me gusta verte así, no lo soporto; desde hace rato estabas así y yo no pude hacer nada por ti en ese momento, me sentí tan mal... pero ahora puedo decir lo contrario.

Sonomi: Brock... –correspondiendo a su abrazo- no puedo evitar sentirme así, por poco casi pierdo a Dratiny, además... me siento preocupada... no se por qué... es como si algo malo volviera a pasar... yo no podría tolerar eso... yo...

Brock: Shhh... no digas nada Sonomi, nada malo volverá a pasarte, no lo permitiré. Te aseguro que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Sonomi: Gracias, creo que ya me siento mucho mejor.

° Ambos seguían abrazados y permanecieron así por un buen rato. Una cosa era cierta, hubieran querido seguir juntos por más tiempo, pero la noche era joven y los dos necesitaban descansar para tener más energías al día siguiente. Sonomi fue la primera en caer rendida ante el sueño, y en brazos de Brock fue llevada hasta su habitación por él, dejándola en la cama para después dirigirse él a la suya. °

Ahora todos dormían plácidamente, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido aquella noche, pero lo que no sabían es que estaban muy lejos de hacerlo.

**CONTINUARÁ... **

Bueno, ¿qué tal? Se que no lo hice tan largo como hubiera querido pero de cualquier modo, como verán (y espero que lo hayan notado) hay misterios que están a punto de surgir y claro, con ello los problemas, y sobretodo mucho romance. A los que pidieron escenas celos ¡aquí lo tienen! Y parece que va a ver más.

¿A que no se esperaban lo de Gary? Bueno me imagino que sí, fue mas que obvio que eso haría, y que también haría disgustar un poco a Ash, jeje. Y ya ven, el equipo rocket nuevamente obtuvo su merecido ¿o a poco creían que los dejaríamos ganar en serio?. Me gustaría saber sus comentarios con respecto a las parejas, díganme ¿qué les parecen? Si, eso también incluye al trío dinámico A-M-G.

Nuevamente mil gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews y a los que no lo han hecho pero han leído también. Ya lo saben, cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación o crítica virtual, favor de dejar reviews, se los agradecería de todo corazón.

Su amiga que los quiere: Reiko Navi-san.


	16. Sentimientos encontrados: UFPR

¡Saludos mis queridos lectores!

Antes que nada UN MILLON Y QUINIENTAS MIL DISCULPAS POR ESTE GRAN Y ULTRA MEGA-RETRASO (y se que será muy difícil reponer este error después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar¡2 años!). De veras no tengo palabras para expresar todo el arrepentimiento y sentimiento de culpa que tengo por esto. Ni excusa ni pretexto, simplemente deje que pasara el tiempo enfocándome en otras cosas que en su momento considere mas importantes que esto y no hacer nada en mis ratos libres por traerles actualización, no pido que me entiendan, pero si que sepan disculpar a esta humilde lecto-escritora que el día de hoy, con mucho orgullo les trae una entrega más de este fic.

Ya aclarado este punto, no me queda más que agradecer a las personas que, desde los inicios de esta historia, han dejado sus comentarios, y así han aportado sus puntos de vista a este fic que se hace por entretenimiento y sin perjudicar a terceros. Gracias de todo corazón y espero puedan seguir dejando sus reviews después de este capitulo, como siempre, su opinión es la que importa y la que considero mucho. Y sin más preámbulos… ¡he aquí el capitulo de hoy!

(bla): comentarios de la autora.

_bla: _pensamientos de los personajes

°bla°: escenas en donde intervengo sin alterar o afectar el fic.

Capítulo 16: "Sentimientos encontrados: Un festival para recordar."

Un nuevo día había comenzado, el sol resplandecía por toda la ciudad. Y sin adentrarnos en tantos detalles de la naturaleza, podríamos decir que era 'un día como cualquier otro.' Claro que en Ciudad Cereza esa frase no se aplicaba en esos momentos, ya que por toda la ciudad se empezaban a divulgar las buenas nuevas: tanto los medios de comunicación como la gente del lugar comentaban sobre el nuevo festival que se haría como consecuencia de los acontecimientos catastróficos (o más bien desastrosos) ocurridos en el anterior. La noticia, desde que se anunció, corrió como pan recién salido del horno; y es que no era para menos, pues el hecho de que el festival sería un baile/discoteca y además en la gran mansión de la líder de gimnasio de la ciudad causaba gran expectación entre todos los habitantes. Muchos veían eso como un gesto noble por parte de Sonomi aunque no como un reemplazo del festival original, otros prestaban más atención al detalle de que por primera vez, toda la ciudad conocería la ubicación exacta del gimnasio y dejaría de ser por fin un misterio para todo viajero que viniese de lejos a combatir por una medalla. Fuera lo que fuera, lo que realmente importaba era que a pesar de los desastres causados en el festival anterior, ciudad Cereza podría terminar las festividades de la época del año como era su costumbre pero cambiando drásticamente la dinámica de la situación.

Esa mañana, Sonomi había tenido que salir a la ciudad para ultimar unos detalles con respecto al cierre de festival que se realizaría en el patio de su mansión. Desde que el alcalde le autorizo el permiso, la expresión de felicidad en su rostro no se dejaba de ver, y todo indicio de algún mal presentimiento había desaparecido por completo de su mente (al menos en esos momentos). Y por supuesto que no iba sola, un muy sonriente Brock iba a su lado, ayudándola a repartir volantes por toda la ciudad para después acompañarla a hacer unas compras. No hace falta decir (aunque creo que es bueno mencionarlo) que la chica estaba más que contenta por tener a tan grata compañía a su lado, sobretodo cuando dicha presencia empezaba a significar algo importante en su vida.

° Una vez terminadas las compras y de haber repartido más volantes, Brock y Sonomi se dirigían al auto de esta con rumbo hacia la mansión. °

Brock: Vaya, no puedo creer cuanta emoción por parte de la gente.

Sonomi: Cierto, todos están muy contentos porque el festival tendrá un final feliz. De solo pensar que por culpa de ese dichoso equipo Rocket se haya arruinado una fiesta tan importante para nosotros me hace enfadar tanto, que era lo menos que podía hacer por mi ciudad.

Brock: Y eso habla muy bien de ti Sonomi, si antes la gente de la ciudad te estimaba, ahora además de considerarte una heroína te admirarán mucho más.

Sonomi: Ay, no es para tanto –sonrojada por el comentario de Brock.- Aunque creo que la se debería llevar todo el crédito por esto es Misty, ella fue quien sugirió que la fiesta se hiciera en el patio de la mansión. Yo solo estoy aportando con el lugar.

Brock: En eso tienes razón, pero aun así tú también tienes mucho que ver en esto.

Sonomi: Por cierto Brock, quiero darte las gracias nuevamente por lo de ayer. No sabes lo mucho que me reconfortaron tus palabras, de no haber sido por ti, tal vez seguiría triste por todo lo que paso.

Brock: Sonomi… no tienes por qué darme las gracias, yo lo único que quería _y que quiero_ era verte sonreír y que no te dejaras vencer por esos absurdos miedos. Sabes que siempre podrás contar con mi apoyo y mi amistad en cualquier momento –al decir esto, tomo sus manos y sus miradas estaban fijas uno en el otro.-

Sonomi: Yo… Brock… hay algo más que quiero decirte…

° Estaba sonrojada hasta más no poder y su corazón latía con tal intensidad. No podía apartar su mirada de la de él, sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca. Y justo cuando creía que sus labios se unirían, fue Brock quien se apartó súbitamente. ° (No deje que se besaran, que malvada puedo llegar a ser ¡¡¡Muajajajajajaja!!! Ejem… disculpen, mejor continuemos con la historia).

Brock: Creo que… lo mejor será que regresemos a casa, de seguro Ash y Misty han de estar preguntándose por qué nos tardamos tanto ¿no crees?

Sonomi- todavía anonadada por lo que acababa de ocurrir-: Ah… Si, claro. Es hora de irnos. _Justamente cuando estaba a punto de sincerarme conmigo misma y con él… Pero supongo que aún no es el momento. _

Brock: _¿Por qué esta inseguridad¿Por qué no tuve el valor de besarla y decirle lo que siento¡Soy un tonto!... Aunque supongo que aún no es el momento de sincerarme con ella y conmigo mismo._

° Y con este último pensamiento Sonomi arrancó el auto. Durante todo el camino de regreso a casa, ninguno dijo ni una sala palabra, pero cada quien pensaba y se hablaba mentalmente para si. °

------------

Misty: Esta no me gusta, esta tampoco, no, le falta ritmo, oh espera, está canción es muy buena, si, esta será. –acto seguido, coloco un cd en el stereo y selecciono un numero de canción, haciendo que sonara una melodía rítmica y enérgica para bailar.- ¿Listo Ash?

Ash: Más puesto que un calcetín… eso creo.

Misty: Entonces empecemos. Ustedes también Pikachu y Togepi.

Ambos pokemón: (¡Si!)

° Y así Ash tomaba sus lecciones de baile cortesía de su querida amiga Misty. Para ser las primeras lecciones el chico no la hacía nada mal, aunque al principio algo torpe en sus pasos, supo coger el ritmo poco a poco. Por su parte, los pokemon de ambos dueños se divertían bailando, riendo y viendo como en los primeros intentos, el pobre de Ash se tropezaba y caía. Aun así, tanto Ash como Misty se divirtieron mucho con esas lecciones de baile. °

Misty –una vez terminada la canción- : Lo has hecho muy bien Ash, no estuvo nada mal.

Ash: Si, a excepción de las caídas que tuve la primera vez no lo hice nada mal –con algo de sarcasmo.-

Misty: Bueno, pero bailaste, que es lo que cuenta. Y me atrevo a decir que ya estas listo para esta noche.

Ash: Con una maestra y pareja de baile como tú, claro que si lo estoy. Muchas gracias Misty.

Misty: No hay de que. Al parecer no fuiste el único que aprendió a bailar bien. –mirando hacia Pikachu y Togepi, que aun seguían saltando y riendo.-

Ash: Ya lo veo. Por cierto, me pregunto como les habrá ido a Sonomi y Brock.

Misty: No te preocupes, de seguro han de seguir repartiendo volantes. Recuerda que mañana en la noche será el cierre de festival y además lo más probable es que aún no hayan terminado de hacer las compras necesarias para la fiesta.

Ash: Lo sé, mientras ellos hacen eso, nosotros nos encargamos de contratar las luces y todo el equipo de sonido, sin olvidarnos de la decoración claro está.

Misty: Así es, ese fue el acuerdo al que llegamos entre los 4.

Ash: Nada más que tenemos que esperar a que lleguen para empezar a decorar, pues ellos son los que fueron a comprar todo lo necesario.

Misty: Cierto. Pero ve el lado positivo, mientras los esperamos nos hemos divertido bailando ¿no crees?

Ash: De nuevo tienes razón.

° Un pequeño pero incomodo silencio se hizo presente. De repente Ash, rompiendo ese silencio, tomo valor (o mas bien aire) para hablar. °

Ash: Misty… hay algo que he querido decirte desde la noche del festival, pero con todo lo que pasó ya no tuve oportunidad para hablar contigo al respecto.

Misty¿Y de qué se trata? (Y ahora si, no sabiendo exactamente de lo que se trataba jeje).

Ash: _Valor Ash, tu puedes, solo dilo de una vez. _Pues veras, lo que te quiero decir es que, Misty… yo… me es muy difícil decirte esto… pero ya no puedo guardarlo para mi…

Misty¿Qué es lo que ocurre Ash? No me asustes por favor.

Ash: No es nada grave, en serio. Lo que sucede es que desde hace tiempo yo... he estado…

Misty¿Has estado qué? –dijo, viendo que hacia demasiadas pausas al hablar.- Dímelo de una vez Ash, sino es nada grave no me voy a enojar, en serio yo…

° Pero fue callada pues repentinamente Ash la apoyo contra la pared, quedando encerrada entre los brazos del chico que parecían, no querer dejarla salir. °

Misty: Ash…

Ash: Misty…

° Sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos y sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro y el latido de sus corazones tan cerca los hacía estremecerse. Ni una sola palabra pudo salir de la boca del moreno, no cuando lo que hacía era contemplar con demasía a la pelirroja. °

Ash: Misty… yo… quiero decirte que…

° Y justo cuando por fin iba a hablar, el ruido del timbre se dejo escuchar por toda la casa, haciendo que Ash y Misty salieran del trance en el que estaban y que la chica fuera a abrir la puerta para ver de quién se trataba. ° (Y lo volví a hacer ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! que malvada soy me cae).

Misty: Que bueno que ya llegaron chicos, los estábamos…

Gary¿Esperando¿A mí y a quienes más?

Misty: Ah eres tú Gary. ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Gary¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Ayer en la noche les dije que vendría para ayudarlos con lo del festival.

Misty: Es cierto, con tanto ajetreo se me había pasado ese detalle. (En pocas palabras, con lo ocurrido con Ash se le olvido jeje)

Ash: Quién tocaba la puerta con tanta insistencia… Ah Gary, tú de nuevo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Gary: Otra vez con la misma pregunta, ese despiste no me extraña en ti. Pues bien, resulta que vengo a ayudarles con los preparativos del festival. Nunca sabes cuando puedes necesitar una mano, sobretodo tratándose de una como la mía.

Misty: Todo lo que dices esta bien, pero todavía tenemos que esperar a que lleguen Brock y Sonomi para empezar a decorar, lo que estábamos a punto de ver era lo del equipo de sonido.

Gary: Ese no será ningún problema.

° Con solo tronar sus dedos, aparecieron detrás suyo todo un grupo de hombres cargando bocinas, luces, disk jockey, compartimientos de CDS y todo el material necesario para armar una fiesta disco. Y todo esto ante las miradas atónitas de nuestros tórtolos. °

Gary: Oh no me lo agradezcan, con solo ver sus caras de satisfacción me conformo… en especial con la de mi adorada Misty. –Agarrándola del mentón.-

Ash: Se agradece tu ayuda Gary, pero no quieras sacar provecho de la situación. –Interponiéndose y apartando su mano del mentón de la chica, quedando así frente a frente y con miradas retadoras.-

Misty: Chicos, calma. Si van a ayudar, lo menos que pueden hacer es empezar una pelea sin sentido. Así que si son tan amables de entrar, y dejar pasar a estos hombres para que hagan su trabajo se los agradecería bastante. Además todavía falta esperar a Sonomi y Brock, por favor, tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz ¿sí?

Hombre: Disculpe señorita ¿dónde quiere que instalemos el equipo?

Misty: Pasen al patio trasero si no es mucha molestia. Esta al fondo. Y bien –volviendo hacia los chicos- ¿estamos de acuerdo o no?

° Los chicos no hicieron más que asentar con la cabeza y pasar a la sala de estar ante el pequeño discurso de la pelirroja, quien se sentía orgullosa por haber actuado de intermediaria, y de haber evitado una discusión absurda. °

Misty: _Tal vez con esto pueda despejar mi mente un poco y olvidar lo que sucedió. _Bien, así me gusta. Ahora ¿alguno de ustedes quiere aprender a bailar salsa?

------------

Eran casi las 4 PM. Los encargados del sonido y las luces terminaban de hacer los últimos ajustes y verificaban que no hubiera ninguna falla tecnológica. Una vez terminaron, pasaron a retirarse, no sin antes recibir un agradecimiento por parte de los chicos y sus honorarios por los servicios prestados cortesía de el siempre vanidoso Gary Oak (¿qué? Así lo es como lo percibo yo jeje). En ese momento, Brock y Sonomi regresaban con todas las compras hechas y eran ayudados por los otros.

Sonomi: Ah Gary¿qué te trae por aquí?

Brock: Veo que siempre si veniste ayudarnos.

Gary: Vaya, al menos uno de ustedes no es tan olvidadizo como yo pensaba. En fin, como lo prometí, vine a ayudarles con los arreglos del festival, y comencé por traer todo el equipo de sonido necesario para la fiesta.

Sonomi¿Ya está instalado en el patio?

Gary: Así es.

Sonomi: No era necesario que te molestaras, pero ya que lo hiciste es mi deber darte las gracias. Aunque eso no te salva de ayudarnos con todo lo demás.

Gary: Lo sé, por eso es que estoy aquí.

A y M: Por desgracia.

Gary: Fingiré no haber escuchado eso.

Brock: Bueno, bueno, mejor empecemos de una vez. Sonomi y yo nos hicimos cargo de la comida, así que en cualquier momento llegará el servicio de banquetes y mesas para acomodar todo. Mientras tanto, nos toca a todos decorar el lugar para que quede perfecto en la noche. ¿Esta claro?

Todos exclamando al unísono¡Sí señor!

° Y así transcurrió la tarde, una hora bastó para decorar todo el lugar. Después, llegó el servicio de banquetes que se encargó del resto del trabajo. Al final, todo el gran patio se encontraba perfectamente bien decorado, con unas luces y equipo de sonido magníficos, y con unos aperitivos exquisitos hasta para el paladar menos exigente. Y como si no fuese suficiente, Sonomi se había encargado de contratar algunos vendedores del festival anterior para que pusieran algunos puestos de juegos y concursos, rescatando lo poco que había quedado de aquel evento. Una vez todo listo, nuestros 5 amigos (incluyendo a Gary) se dispusieron a arreglarse. Como era de esperarse, los hombres fueron los primeros en cambiarse, mientras que las chicas aun no estaban del todo listas. Y así, llegó la tan esperada noche. °

Ash: Explícame otra vez ¿cómo es que una mujer puede tardarse tanto en arreglarse?

Brock: Paciencia amigo, todo es cuestión de paciencia. Recuerda que al final de cuentas, la espera siempre valdrá la pena.

Gary: Concuerdo con Brock, pero no creo que tú entiendas de esas cosas, te falta tacto para llegar a entender por completo a las mujeres.

Ash: Y me lo dice un 'Don Juan' como tú.

Gary: Al menos no soy tan despistado como para no darme cuenta de lo que siento y no decirlo.

Ash: Ya veremos quién es el despistado aquí.

Brock: Chicos, no vayan a empezar a discutir, en cualquier momento van a bajar las chicas y los invitados van a llegar. Solo les pido a ambos que tenga paciencia y no se anden peleando.

A y G¡Hum! (es un ademán de indignación, oh! Los eternos rivales). –Dejando la discusión, no podían hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que empezara la fiesta.-

° Por otra parte, en la habitación de Sonomi, tanto ella como Misty terminaban de arreglarse, estaban listas para bajar y comenzar con la fiesta. Pero no podían hacerlo, no sin antes hablar y desahogar sus penas, como buenas amigas. °

Sonomi: Entonces ¿aún no les has confesado tus sentimientos a Ash?

Misty: Eso quisiera, pero no he podido. Y estoy casi segura que eso es lo que quería decirme la noche del festival y hace rato antes de que ustedes y Gary llegaran. Aunque quizá sean solo cosas mías, no lo sé.

Sonomi: Otra vez con esas dudas, créeme se nota a leguas que el siente lo mismo que tú por él. Es solo cuestión de que sus corazones admitan la verdad, solo eso amiga. No escondas lo que tu corazón siente, y si él no se anima a hablar, pues hazlo tú y de paso plántale un beso.

Misty: Sonomi –impresionada por las palabras de su amiga.-

Sonomi¿Qué te puedo decir? Situaciones drásticas requieren medidas desesperadas (¿o era al revés?)

Misty: Trataré de seguir tu consejo, y creo que tú también deberías hacer lo mismo. Mira que sigo sin creer que tú y Brock estuvieran a punto de besarse.

Sonomi: Al igual que Ash y tú.

Misty: Ni me lo recuerdes. El punto es que tu no estas del todo segura si Brock es el chico indicado para ti, y por lo que se ve él tampoco. Pero he de decir que desde que te conoció su manera de ser para con las chicas ha cambiado muchísimo. Y se ve que no puede pensar en otra más que no seas tú.

Sonomi¿En serio lo crees así?

Misty: En serio, te lo digo yo que es casi como un hermano para mí. Sonomi, tampoco escondas más lo que sientes, has lo que dicte tu corazón, ya que solo tú podrás saber si la persona indicada o no.

Sonomi: Gracias por el consejo amiga, yo también trataré de seguirlo. –abrazándose-.

Misty¿Para qué somos las amigas? –Y riendo juntas.-

Sonomi: Pero bueno, basta de tanta cursilería. Ya es hora de que salgamos, los chicos deben estar impacientados porque salgamos.

Misty: Tienes razón, oye ¿de veras somos tan cursis?

Sonomi: No tienes idea de cuanto. Pero esa es la naturaleza de toda mujer.

------------

° Poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando (que prácticamente era casi toda Ciudad Cereza). Los chicos les daban la bienvenida desde una entrada que se encontraba en las afueras de la mansión, guiándolos por un sendero que conducía hacia el interior del gran patio de la casa de Sonomi. Cabe mencionar que pese a la expectación que causaba esa fiesta por la ubicación del gimnasio, la chica fue muy precavida al imprimir en todos los volantes un croquis con un solo camino para llegar a la mansión y sin atajos. Una vez que los invitados entraban al lugar, quedaban maravillados con todas y cada una de las atracciones que habían, aunque claro está eran menos que las del gran festival y no tenían comparación pero aún así había mucho entretenimiento para ofrecer a la gente que llegaba. Desde los aperitivos y el sonido, hasta los pocos puestos de juegos y artesanías que se habían contratado, todo hacía que el ambiente fuera muy ameno y divertido. °

Misty: Es increíble ver a tanta gente reunida aquí. Y esta vez todos estamos vestidos con ropa civil y no con una tradicional.

Sonomi: Es cierto, es lo único que no pudimos rescatar del todo.

Brock: Pero mientras la gente se la pase bien, creo que ese detalle va siendo lo de menos.

(Pausa breve: Para los que quieran saber como están vestidos nuestros protagonistas. Tanto Ash, Brock y Gary llevan puesta ropa casual y formal a la vez, me permito dejarla a la imaginación del lector para que les sea más emocionante. Con respecto a Misty y Sonomi, ambas llevan conjunto de ropas formales pero modernas, el color, la forma, textura y demás, también se los dejo a su muy creativa y juiciosa invención. Play de nuevo.)

Misty: Oigan ¿dónde están Ash y Gary?

Sonomi: Ahora que lo dices, no me fije cuando se alejaron de nosotros.

° Como si de una respuesta se tratase, unas voces estrepitosas por parte de ciertos chicos llamaron la atención tanto de Misty, Sonomi y Brock. °

Gary: Ya te dije que yo gané.

Ash: Que no, fui yo.

Brock: Bien, ahí tienen la respuesta. Habrá que ver que es lo que sucede.

Sonomi: Yo seguiré atendiendo a los invitados. No creo que lo de ellos sea tan grave. De paso, iré a ver como se encuentran Pikachu, Togepi y los demás pokemón –diciendo esto se retiro.-

Gary: Admítelo Ash, tienes que ser un buen perdedor.

Ash: Más bien, debería ser lo contrario.

Gary: Escucha, seamos razonables. Yo te gané en el tiro al blanco y no tienes manera de comprobar que me venciste.

Brock: A ver chicos ¿ahora que pasa?

Gary: Brock¿serías tan amable de dar tu veredicto y decirle a este perdedor que yo fui quien ganó en el tiro al blanco?

Ash: Brock ¿podrías aclararle que no es cierto y que el ganó fui yo?

Misty: A eso se debe tanto escándalo. Ash, si Gary te ganó tienes que aceptarlo y dejar que haga con su premio lo que quiera.

Ash: Pero es que… el que tiro primero fui yo.

Brock: Pues solo sabrán quién gano preguntando. Disculpe señor –refiriéndose al que atendía el puesto en el que estaban- ¿podría decirnos quien de los 2 atino primero?

° El señor les aclaro que el tiro de ambos llego al mismo tiempo (era tiro al blando de pistolas de juguete jeje) y que por lo tanto era un empate. Ash y Gary no tuvieron más opción que aceptar dicho empate y recibir un premio cada quién. Lo que menos se esperaban era que ambos le darían el premio que ganaron a la misma persona. °

A y G: Misty, esto es para ti. Acéptalo.

Misty: Eh… ¿Para mí? _No puedo creer tanto bullicio solo por darme un premio ¬¬, aunque debo admitir que me siento halagada por eso_.

Brock: Asunto arreglado. Supongo que no te queda de otra que aceptar ambos. Después de todo, ya sabes que estos dos nunca cambiarán.

° Misty solo suspiro mientras recibía un accesorio para el cabello y unos aretes que hacían juego con sus ojos. ° (Ni pregunten quien le dio que, se los dejo a su elección).

------------

° En el transcurso de la fiesta, hubo de todo un poco. Mientras unos degustaban de los aperitivos y las bebidas que había, otros se divertían jugando en concursos y ganando premios o perdiendo una y otra vez para después volver a intentarlo. También había concursos de karaoke, baile e imitación, en el cual cada persona podía hacer dote de sus habilidades artísticas y demostrar que tan bueno o malo era en ese ámbito. Sonomi y Misty no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de concursar y entraron al karaoke, en donde se divirtieron cantando por un rato y ganaron un premio especial el cual ellas podían elegir. Brock y Ash se divirtieron en juegos de destreza mientras que Gary en juegos de azar, en donde apostaba y resultaba ser el ganador. Rato después, toda la gente se reunía en la pista de baile, pues la noche disco había comenzado. Todos bailaban animadamente, hubo un momento cómico en donde Ash y Gary se disputaban por bailar con Misty, la cual decidió sacar a los 2 a la pista de baile para no provocar más rencillas sin sentido. En cuanto a Brock y Sonomi solo observaban a sus amigos, aunque no se dirigían la palabra y ninguno se animaba a bailar. Terminando la primera ronda de canciones, hubo una pausa, en la cual hizo acto de presencia en un pequeño escenario el alcalde de la ciudad. Después de dirigir unas palabras para todo el público, le pidió a Sonomi que pasará al escenario. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. °

Sonomi: Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido. Aunque esta fiesta no sea tan magnífica como la anterior, es lo menos que podía hacer por toda la gente de mi ciudad. Por generaciones en mi familia era tradición guardar el paradero de esta mansión, pero esta noche por primera vez se hizo una excepción. Así que nuevamente agradezco la presencia de todos, y en especial la de mis nuevos amigos, Ash, Misty y… Brock. Sin su apoyo no hubiera sido posible todo esto chicos. Los quiero con todo mi corazón.

° Nuevamente se hicieron presentes los aplausos ante el discurso de Sonomi. Brock no dejaba de mirarla y cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. Desde que regresaron de hacer las compras y después de lo sucedido, ambos procuraban evitarse y no hablar del asunto. Se estaban evadiendo y ambos sabían que eso les hacía más daño. Una vez que Sonomi bajo del escenario, la música volvió a sonar y la gente retorno al baile. °

Brock: Sonomi.

Sonomi: Brock –hablando al unísono.-

Brock: Quisiera hablar contigo. Sobre lo que sucedió esta mañana yo…

Sonomi: No tienes por qué disculparte. Fue un malentendido de todos modos. Solo somos amigos ¿no?

Brock: Yo creo que no lo fue Sonomi, –con voz decidida- Si me aleje en ese momento, fue porque me sentía confuso, y no quería arruinar nuestra amistad. Pero ahora se que lo que siento por ti es mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Sonomi –sorprendida-: Brock… yo…

° En ese momento, la música terminó para dar paso a una melodía lenta. °

Sonomi: Quisiera bailar contigo esta canción.

Brock: Será todo un placer.

° Y sin más, se dejaron llevar por el compás de la música. Otra vez la sensación de querer estar juntos se hacía presente, y las palabras, aunque querían salir, sobraban en ese momento, que sirvió para que ambos pudieran aclarar sus mentes y se dieran cuenta de lo que en realidad querían. °

Ash: Misty ¿recuerdas cuando le dijimos a Brock lo afortunada que sería la chica que fuera su novia?

Misty: Si lo recuerdo. Ese día fue la primera vez que en verdad nos preocupamos por él, y en el que desee que encontrara a su chica ideal.

Ash: Pues al parecer, esa chica por fin ha llegado a su vida.

° Observaron un rato más a sus amigos. Se sentían felices por ellos. Entonces, Ash dirigió su mirada a la de Misty y cuando estaba a punto de llevarla a la pista de baile, Gary lo detuvo. °

Gary: Misty ¿me permites esta pieza?

° Ash observaba atento a la respuesta de la chica. °

Misty: Lo lamento Gary, pero es con Ash con quiero bailar, le hice una promesa y no pienso fallarle. –agarrando la mano del moreno y llevándolo a la pista, dejando a un Gary atónito y más que asombrado.-

Gary: _Veo que has escogido al dueño de tu corazón. _–pensó para si triste, aunque no resignado.- A veces se gana y otra veces no. Solo espero que Ash deje de ser tan tonto y pueda decir sus sentimientos por ella de una vez por todas. –Y sin más se retiro del lugar.-

------------

° Al son de la música, las 2 parejas se dejaban llevar. La noche era de la más perfecta y la primavera estaba en su esplendor. Este era el momento decisivo, no había marcha atrás. Si había una mejor ocasión para expresar los sentimientos, esta era. No había cabida para las dudas e inseguridades. El temor debía ser reemplazado por la honestidad y el amor. °

Sonomi: Dime ¿por qué te apartaste en ese momento¿Sólo porque nuestra amistad te lo impidió¿O es que hay algo más? Necesito saberlo.

Brock¿En serio quieres saberlo? Desde que te conocí, me dejaste muy impresionado. No solo eres una chica bonita, también eres sensible, valiente y fuerte a la vez e inteligente. Conforme te fui conociendo me di cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común y por primera vez en toda mi vida nunca me había sentido tan a gusto conversando con alguien.

Sonomi: Lo mismo pienso yo. Pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Brock: Sonomi, por primera vez siento que tengo un motivo importante por el cual vivir día con día. Pero… no pude evitar el llenarme de dudas, he sido rechazado tantas veces en mi vida… y tal vez por eso fue que me aparte en ese momento, porque no quería volver a ser rechazado, no quería que jugaran con mis sentimientos.

Sonomi: Comprendo, pero… ¿no crees que la que se sintió así fui yo?

Brock¿Qué quieres decir?

Sonomi: Que me sentí rechazada, estaba contenta por el solo hecho de que estuvieras a mi lado que por un instante me llegue a ilusionar y cuando te alejaste pensé que había sido una tonta por haber tratado de sincerarme contigo. ¿Y es que acaso no te das cuenta? Cuando te conocí, algo en mi ser fue cambiando poco a poco, no sabía como describir lo que me pasaba, era la primera vez que me sentía tan feliz después de tanto tiempo. Y cuando lo comprendí, supe que tú mismo me habías dado la respuesta a todas mis interrogantes.

Brock: Sonomi… tú…

Sonomi: Estoy enamorada de ti Brock. Por primera vez en toda mi vida creo amar a una persona con la cual siento que soy yo misma y con la cual me siento sumamente feliz cuando estoy a tu lado.

° Esto si que no se lo esperaba, ahí estaba, bailando con la chica de sus sueños y escuchando de sus propios labios una confesión tan dulce y a la vez tan reveladora que por un momento no supo que decir ni como reaccionar. °

Sonomi¿No… vas a decir nada? Si es así, debo entender que solo me ves como una simple amiga.

Brock-abrazándola fuertemente-¡Te equivocas! Ya te dije que lo que siento es mucho más fuerte de lo que he podido imaginar, pues yo también… estoy enamorado profundamente de ti Sonomi. Y créeme, jamás me atrevería a jugar con tus sentimientos, ya que tú eres ese motivo por el cual mi vida tiene más significado.

° Sus cuerpos y rostros estaban cada vez más juntos. Inesperadamente, Sonomi le arrebató un beso de los labios a Brock. Al principio le costo reaccionar de la impresión que se llevo por aquel arrebato, pero una vez que le correspondió, se dejo llevar por aquel beso suave, lleno de ternura pero a la vez tan intenso que un mar de sensaciones nuevas se apoderaban de él; y que decir de ella, que de por si sentía no en las nubes, sino en el cielo, pues por primera vez en su vida amaba y era correspondida. Aunque el beso duro pocos segundos, que a la vez fueron eternos, se separaron, pues no solo de amor el ser humano vive. °

Sonomi-aferrándose a su abrazo y con lágrimas en los ojos-: No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho Brock… te amo.

Brock: No, soy yo el que te agradece por corresponder mis sentimientos y por hacerme el chico más dichoso sobre la tierra.

° No fueron necesarias las palabras, se dejaron llevar nuevamente por el compás de la música, abrazados y sintiendo en sus corazones un alivio y una felcidad inmensa, decidiendo que lo mejor era disfrutar de ese hermoso momento juntos. °

Ash-sorprendido al haber visto lo que ocurría con sus amigos-: Eso si que es una grata sorpresa.

Misty: Si que tenías la razón, la chica indicada por fin llego a su vida. Me alegro tanto por él.

Ash: Si. –Haciendo una breve pausa.- Por cierto… esas lecciones de baile que me diste me han servido de mucho… gracias por haber cumplido tu promesa.

Misty: No fue nada, además no bailas nada mal. Creo que en el fondo, llevas un bailarín nato.

Ash: Supongo que si jeje.

Misty: Se que puedo ser imprudente de mi parte pero… ¿qué es lo que me has querido decir desde la noche del festival¿Qué es lo que ya no puedes guardar más? Es que me preocupe tanto que ahora ya no puedo quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza, por más que quiera.

Ash: Pues yo… en realidad no es nada importante…solo que…

Misty: Por favor Ash, sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿somos amigos no?

° El moreno dudo por unos segundos pero al ver el semblante de confianza que le transmitía la pelirroja, se armó de valor y decidió hablar de una vez por todas. °

Ash: Tienes razón, ya no puedo esconderlo más, y es necesario que lo sepas de una buena vez.

° Sus miradas estaban fijas uno en el otro, al son de la melodía, sus cuerpos se sincronizaban a la perfección. Pese a que había gente a su alrededor, para ellos no existía nadie más en ese momento que ellos dos. Y sucedió, sorpresivamente, Ash le robó un beso a Misty. La chica quedó pasmada por unos segundos ante la reacción inesperada del chico, pero después correspondió a aquel contacto de sus labios. Tenían que admitirlo, desde hace mucho tiempo ambos habían soñado con que este momento llegara. Y a pesar de que solo eran meras fantasías, nunca habían perdido la esperanza de poder besar a la persona que realmente querían con todo su ser. El beso fue tierno, corto, pero demostrando que la esperanza es lo último que muere. °

Ash –una vez se separaron-: Te quiero Misty, más que a una amiga… desde hace mucho tiempo he tenido este sentimiento escondido y ahora que hemos hecho este viaje juntos, me he dado cuenta de que te has vuelto alguien indispensable en mi vida. Tanto, que si te llegaras a alejar algún día me sentiría desolado y triste, y no sé si podría vivir sin ti.

Misty: Ash…

Ash: No sé si tú sientas lo mismo, pero de todos modos quiero que sepas… que estoy enamorado de ti como nunca antes lo había estado de nadie. Y si tu respuesta es diferente a la mía, yo sabré entenderlo.

° No hizo falta que la chica contestara, simplemente ahora fue su turno de robarle un beso al chico, el cual correspondió sin protestar. Ella tenía muy claro lo que sentía por él, y ahora que por fin le confesaba sus sentimientos, se sentía más que feliz, por una parte no podía creérselo y pensaba tal vez que se trataba de un sueño, uno del que nunca quería ser despertada. De igual modo, Ash estaba en las mismas, no podía creerlo. Ahí estaba, confesándole a la chica de sus sueños todo su amor y esperando una respuesta, buena o mala por parte de ella. °

Misty: Sé perfectamente lo que mi corazón siente. Y lo que siento por ti va más allá de una hermosa amistad, pues yo también estoy enamorada de ti, tanto que te quiero con todas mis fuerzas.

Ash¿De verdad¿No es una broma o sí?

Misty: Por supuesto que es verdad. ¿Sabes algo? Siempre pensé que mi amor no era correspondido, por eso siempre salía a la defensiva y discutía contigo, incluso cuando me quejaba de ti porque eras despistado y solo pensabas en comida o batallas pokemón.

Ash: Yo, nunca la había visto de esa manera, que tonto he sido.

Misty: Para nada, eso fue lo que siempre me gustó de ti, tu valentía para afrontar los retos y esa energía que te caracteriza. Y claro está, también ese ser despistado que eres me llamó mucho la atención desde un principio. –Soltando una pequeña risita.-

Ash: Pues sí a esas vamos, debo decir que lo que más me gustó de ti fue tu coraje y determinación para hacer las cosas, tu amor por los pokemón, excepto los tipo insecto, pero sobretodo, tu apoyo incondicional, el que siempre estuvieras ahí conmigo apoyándome en mis duelos. Y si sigo con la lista, creo que no terminaría.

Misty: Yo tampoco lo habría visto de esa manera. Que bueno, que pudimos sincerarnos ¿no crees?

Ash: Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo. –y ambos rieron juntos.-

° Y así terminaba la canción. En el cielo, aparecían fuegos artificiales, de distintas formas y colores, que iluminaban ese magnífico anochecer. Todos estaban maravillados observando tal espectáculo, y algunos gritaban de la emoción que experimentaban. Ash y Misty, al igual que Brock y Sonomi, solo se dedicaron a contemplarlo en silencio, disfrutando del paisaje junto a las personas que más querían. °

Misty: Ash…

Ash¿Sucede algo? –Abrazándola por detrás.-

Misty: Te quiero. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

Ash: Y yo a ti, y gracias también por darme esta alegría inmensa. –Dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.-

Brock: Ahora si puedo decir que lo he visto todo.

Sonomi: Si, quien viera a la parejita tan acaramelada –soltando un risita malvada.-

Ash: Miren quienes hablan.

Misty: Ustedes tampoco se quedan atrás. – Viendo que ambos estaban agarrados de las manos.-

Sonomi: Ah bueno, este… lo importante es que el festival ha sido un éxito rotundo y total. Jajaja! –soltando una risa nerviosa pero delatadora.-

A, M y B: Eres mala disimulando. –Con gotas en la cabeza.-

Brock: Pero fuera de broma, me alegro por ustedes chicos, ya era hora de que se decidieran.

Ash: Gracias amigo, lo mismo digo por ti y Sonomi.

Misty: Felicidades amiga. –abrazándola fervientemente.-

Sonomi: Lo mismo para ti amiga. Y enhorabuena, si Ash no se hubiera animado, tal vez en estos momentos estarías en los brazos de Gary.

Ash¡Oye¡Ni lo digas en broma!

° Los demás solo rieron ante la reacción del moreno. Y mientras la alegría seguía, los fuegos artificiales también. Esa noche había sido de lo más maravillosa, y que mejor para cerrar con broche de oro que con risas, algarabía y amor. Sin duda alguna, ese sería un festival para recordar por siempre. °

------------

° En otra parte de Ciudad Cereza, y muy lejos de la mansión de Sonomi, vemos a un Equipo Rocket en un callejón sin salida, y no literalmente, ya que parecían estar esperando a que algo o alguien llegará a ese lugar. °

James: Oigan ¿Creen que todavía nos quieran pagar a pesar de que no logramos capturar a Dratiny?

Meothw: Que la boca se te haga chicharrón. Por supuesto que nos tienen que pagar.

Jessie: Así es James, ya que hicimos un trato. Y aunque no pudimos capturar a ese pokemon, cumplimos con el cometido de arruinar el dichoso festival.

James: Pues ahora que lo mencionas, oí por ahí que iban a hacer una fiesta en la mansión de la líder de gimnasio de la ciudad compensando los desastres que ocasionamos en el otro.

Jessie: Lo sé, yo también lo escuché. Y lo peor fue que no nos invitaron.

Meothw: Y sino fuimos a causar desastres a esa fiesta fue por lo mismo. Además de que nos citaron en este lugar.

James: Y ya se tardaron mucho.

Jessie: No te quejes, en algún momento tendrán que llegar. Mira, hablando del rey de Roma (es un decir, todavía no quiso dar detalles con ese comentario).

° Un coche negro se detuvo en aquel callejón. De él, una silueta bajaba y se dirigía hacia el equipo Rocket. No se podía distinguir claramente quien era, pues su rostro lo escondía detrás de un sombrero (de esos tipos gangster) y la sombra envolvente de la oscuridad. Detrás de dicha sombra, un séquito de hombres vestidos de traje negro lo seguía. °

Meothw: Es un gusto volver a verlo, señor.

¿: Lamento haberlos hecho esperar –con voz misteriosa y áspera.- Pero mis hombres me mantenían al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, y por lo que se, solo lograron cumplir con la mitad del trato.

Jessie: Y es un error que no pensamos volver a cometer señor. Solo dénos la oportunidad y verá que no le fallaremos.

¿?: Espero que así sea, por que en este oficio, los errores y las traiciones son imperdonables. Y bien, el motivo por el cual los he reunido aquí es para darles las instrucciones de mi nuevo plan, y esta vez… no admitiré falla alguna.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Después de 18 páginas, más de 1 semana con quien sabe cuantas horas, minutos y segundos... logré terminar este capítulo. No sé si con esto haya podido resurgir de las cenizas (como un ave fénix yuju!) pero espero al menos el poder haberlos complacido con todo este pergamino que escribí. **

**Por fin, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar y de tenerlos en ascuas tanto a ustedes como a mí, logré unir a las parejitas. Aunque siento que me quede corta con todo lo que se dijeron, o tal vez exageré en ciertas partes. Supongo que fue por lo largo que quedo el capítulo, pero aun así, me siento satisfecha por este logro.**

**Y tanto alarde hice del festival, que si por aquí o por allá, que a cada rato lo mencionaba, para que toda la situación terminara con una fiesta en la mansión. Pero creo que quedo mucho mejor así ¿no creen? porque igual hubo de todo un poco. Y hablando de eso, me disculpo si la intervención de Gary no fue tan buena y termino de la manera en que termino (pero no se acongojen, que no he dicho que dejara de salir en el fic), y también sino metí algún personaje de relleno que pudiera provocarles celos a las chicas, pero no lo vi necesario, o mas bien, no lo crei conveniente para la situación. Y apesar de que lo sugierieron y no hice caso, les**** aviso que todo puede suceder en este fic. **

**¿Quién será ese misterioso personaje que apareció casi al final del capítulo¿Qué planes maquilara teniendo como aliado al Equipo Rocket? (ah porque no todo iba a ser felicidad después de todo, no mientras esto aún no acabe). Creanme, ni yo misma tengo la certeza de quien podría ser y de lo que hara. No es cierto, claro que se quién es, si lo he tenido planeado desde los inicios de esta historia y solo hasta ahora he podido elaborarlo a detalle. En toda historia tiene que haber un buen villano, y no solo uno chafa, sino uno que venga a causar un punto de quiebre y que sea decisivo para darle sabor al relato. Por ahora solo he brindado una probadita de lo que se vendrá ya que como dije, todo puede pasar. **

**Por último quiero agradecer a: Zeus, Kclinda, Julian Manes, Sumy Lis y Katy Waterflower por sus reviews, agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, y espero tengan la oportunidad de releer este fic y de paso volver a dejar su comentario, que como siempre, apreciaré y tendré muy en cuenta. **

**Y ya para despedirme solo me resta decir que: NO ESTABA MUERTA ¡ANDABA DE PARRANDA! **

**Saludos donde quiera que estén. Su amiga que los quiere: Reiko Navi-san.**


	17. Antes de partir

¡Saludos! He aquí un capitulo mas de este fic, esta vez no tarde tanto como la pasada.

Tiene tiempo que no lo menciono (y ya ni recuerdo si lo he mencionado) pero ni pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuese ya le hubiera dado fin a toda la serie y casado a Ash y Misty. El único personaje que si es de mi propiedad es Sonomi, todo lo demás ya lo saben jeje. Y sin más rodeos, que disfruten este capitulo ¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!

(bla): comentarios de la autora.

_bla:_pensamientos de los personajes

°bla°: escenas en donde intervengo sin alterar o afectar el fic.

Capitulo 17: "Antes de partir."

Tres días habían transcurrido desde la noche del festival. Ash y compañía seguían en casa de Sonomi. Habían tomado la decisión de permanecer en la ciudad unos días más, por varios motivos. Uno de ellos –y el más importante- era el hecho de que querían disfrutar un tiempo más, ya no en plan de amigos, sino como parejas recién formalizadas.

Nuestros 4 amigos (nuestros pares de tortolos enamorados debería decir) se encontraban desayunando, una vez que terminaron empezaron a platicar un poco.

Sonomi: Aunque hace no mucho que el festival termino, no puedo dejar de seguir recordando lo maravilloso que fue ¿no lo creen así chicos?

Brock: Por supuesto que si amor, como no recordarlo, todo la gente de la ciudad quedo muy feliz.

Ash: Y no solo ellos.

Misty: Cierta parejita en frente nuestro también.-comentó, pese a que estaba mas que claro que Brock y Sonomi eran oficialmente novios, tanto Ash como Misty no dejaban de bromear y divertirse un poco con respecto a la situación de sus amigos.-

Sonomi: Pues hay otros que tampoco se quedaron atrás.

Brock: Si, quien los hubiera visto ese día, abrazados y muy acaramelados. –Y viceversa, ellos tampoco dejaban de bromear con ellos.-

° Las risas no se hicieron esperar, pero de un momento a otro, Sonomi cabizbaja dio un suspiro al ver las caras felices de sus amigos, notándose en ella un dejo de tristeza. °

Misty¿Sucede algo Sonomi?

Sonomi: Es que… se que decidieron permanecer mas días de lo previsto en la ciudad, pero no puedo evitar pensar que… muy pronto se irán de aquí.

° Los otros 3 tampoco pudieron evitar el poner una cara triste. Era cierto, Ash tenía que ir al siguiente gimnasio, y por ende, Misty y Brock tendrían que irse con él. La vida sigue y el show tiene que continuar, era inevitable que ese momento llegara. °

Sonomi:_Pero ¿por qué ahora¿Por qué precisamente ahora que declare mis sentimientos hacia Brock? _

Misty:_Sonomi…_ Bueno, será mejor que no pensemos en eso. ¿Qué tal si salimos los 4 juntos?

Ash: Misty tiene razón, por lo menos podremos distraernos un rato y no pensar en cosas tristes.

° La pelirroja sonrió ante el comentario, cada vez mas se sorprendía de lo rápido que Ash estaba madurando, y eso hacia que aumentara más su amor por él. °

Brock: No es mala idea, sería como una cita doble. Vamos Sonomi, anímate.

Sonomi: -Suspiro- De acuerdo –sonriendo nuevamente- pero yo decidiré a donde iremos.

------------

° Mientras tanto, en un lugar misterioso, una reunión se suscitaba. En una gran mesa cuadrada, con varias personas sentadas a los costados e iluminadas solo con un foco en el centro de la habitación, esperaban ansiosos la llegada de su líder. La puerta del lugar se abrió, dando paso a dicho personaje. °

¿?: Muy bien, ya que todos estamos reunidos aquí, démosle marcha al plan. De este éxito depende el reconocimiento de nuestra organización. Steve, dame un reporte.

Steve: Con gusto señor. El equipo Rocket ya se ha instalado donde usted les ordeno, en cuanto les demos la señal, ellos sabrán lo que hacer.

¿?: Perfecto, así toda ciudad Cereza sabrá de nuestra existencia y muy pronto estará en nuestras manos. _Muy pronto, tu también…_

------------

° De vuelta con Ash y compañía, Sonomi los había llevado a un parque de diversiones ubicado a pocos kilómetros del centro de la ciudad. En el camino, todos conversaban muy animadamente, olvidando por un rato aquel hecho que tanto les afectaba. Pero los más afectados de todo esto eran Brock y Sonomi, quienes recién habían comenzado una relación y sentían que por primera vez ambos habían encontrado al amor de su vida, y justamente ahora tendrían que separarse para seguir cada quien con su propio destino. Sonomi trato de quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y mientras seguían manejando, de repente sintió una opresión en el pecho. °

Brock¿Te sientes bien? Te noto algo rara. ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

Sonomi: No es nada –negando con la cabeza- es que de repente me puse nerviosa pero no se por qué. Debe ser solo mi imaginación nada mas –sonriendo al chico.-

Brock: Como tú digas –correspondiéndole y tomando su mano.-

° Era extraño, nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera, como si un mal presentimiento la invadiera pero no sabiendo de qué se trataba. Lo mismo que antes, sacudió su cabeza, se tranquilizo un poco y siguió manejando. °

Sonomi: Bien¿a dónde quieren ir primero? –dijo, una vez que llegaron.-

Misty: A la rueda de la fortuna.

Brock. Al tiro al blanco.

Ash¡A comer golosinas!

M y B: ¬¬ _No tiene remedio _¬¬

Sonomi: Eh¿por… qué no mejor nos subimos todos a la montaña rusa? Creo que aunque es lo más emocionante y que hay que dejar para el final, nos ahorraríamos varios problemas ¿no?

Ash: Supongo que tienes razón.

Misty: Estoy mas que de acuerdo.

Brock: Lo mismo digo, si Ash come demasiado antes de subir de seguro que saldrá hasta con ganas de vomitar.

Ash: No solo puedo ser yo para tu mayor información.

Sonomi: Bueno, bueno. Basta de charla y a divertirnos.

° Y así lo hicieron. Primero subieron a la montaña rusa, y como era de esperarse Ash y Brock salieron un poco mareados de esta. Después fueron a jugar tiro al blanco, en donde Brock gano en más de 2 ocasiones y como premio obtuvo una pulsera de oro que el mismo escogió para regalársela a Sonomi. Seguido de esto, fueron a más juegos, pasando desde los carros chocones hasta el carrusel y la rueda de la fortuna, donde Ash, Misty, Brock y Sonomi respectivamente observaron en pareja el hermoso paisaje que la ciudad ofrecía. Al final del día, estaban sentados en una banca, observando un espectáculo de bailarines en el anfiteatro y disfrutando cada quien de un delicioso algodón. Cuando terminó el show, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. °

Misty: Eso fue genial. Muchas gracias por habernos traído a este lugar Sonomi.

Sonomi: Es un placer amiga, sabía que les gustaría venir. Pero tampoco pensé que Brock se fuese a marear tanto en la montaña rusa, de Ash me lo esperaba pero de él, eso si que fue muy gracioso.

Ash y Brock: Oye –al unísono.-

° Entre risas, la música en el anfiteatro sonaba otra vez, esta vez invitando a las parejas a abrir una pista y así poder bailar. °

Ash¿Me concedes esta pieza? –sonando muy caballeroso.-

Misty: Con mucho gusto. ¿No vienen chicos?

Brock: No gracias, por hoy he tenido suficiente.

Sonomi: Lo mismo digo, pero ustedes vayan y diviértanse. –con un tono de voz algo triste.-

Misty: Esta bien.

° Ash y Misty se dirigieron a la pista, dejando a sus amigos un rato a solas. °

Brock: No querías bailar no porque estuvieras cansada, sino por otra razón ¿o me equivoco?

Sonomi: A ti no puedo mentirte ¿verdad?

Brock: Desde hace rato que estas así. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa¿Es por mi partida con los chicos? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. –mientras le hablaba sostenía su mano y la entrelazaba con la suya.-

Sonomi: En parte es por eso, pero… hay otra razón. No sé como explicarlo… es como si algo malo fuera a pasar y no quiero creer que eso tenga algo que ver con la ciudad o con ustedes, menos contigo Brock.

Brock: Sonomi –sonriendo-

° Un beso robado por parte de la chica le confirmaba todo su amor pero a la vez toda la angustia que tenía por dentro. °

Sonomi: Te quiero, más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo y no deseo que el destino me separe de ti. No ahora.

Brock: Y yo a ti, pero no me gusta verte así. Juntos o separados eso no significa que lo que sentimos tenga que morir ¿o tú lo crees así?

Sonomi: Claro que no. Jamás pensaría algo así. Lo siento, es que desde lo del ataque en el festival no me he sentido tranquila, y aunque las cosas se calmaron de repente me entro este nervio que no pude controlar.

Brock: No es bueno alterarse por nada. Además no tienes de que preocuparte, tu misma dijiste que eran ideas tuyas. –rodeándola con sus brazos por la espalda de ella.-

Sonomi: Tienes razón. Gracias Brock, siempre sabes como animarme. –Correspondiendo a su abrazo.-

° La música cambio a una lenta, Ash y Misty decidieron bailar un poco más. Dirigieron su vista hacia donde estaban sus amigos y los observaron abrazados y en silencio. Misty no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada. °

Ash: Sabes que es muy doloroso para ellos pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Misty: Lo sé. Pero es que nunca había visto a Brock tan feliz como ahora, siendo correspondido en sus sentimientos por primera vez y amando de verdad. Desearía que hubiera algo que pudiésemos hacer por ayudarlos.

Ash: Y si… ¿Sonomi viajara con nosotros?

Misty¡Eso seria una gran idea! –Desanimándose- pero ella tiene obligaciones que cumplir como líder de gimnasio y desgraciadamente no puede irse con nosotros así como así.

Ash: Tienes razón, si eso pasara seria decisión de ella.

Misty: Vaya, es increíble lo mucho que has madurado a raíz de este viaje. Cada día que pasa me sorprendes más y más.

Ash¿Tú crees? Yo pienso que fue gracias a cierta amiga que tengo que pude hacerlo.

Misty: Y se puede saber señor madurez quién es ella.

Ash: Pues es una hermosa chica de ojos azules, pelirroja y con la sonrisa más linda que jamás he visto. (Considero que como chico enamorado, la descripción quedo corta)

Misty: Esa chica debe ser muy hermosa para llamar tanto tu atención.

Ash: Es que justamente la tengo frente a mí.

° Una sonrisa de parte de ambos bastó en ese momento para después unir sus labios en un beso tierno, que demostraba todo el amor que sentían y que desde hace mucho tenían guardado, un amor que por fin era realidad. °

------------

Sonomi: Definitivamente ellos son 2 hacen una linda pareja. –Decía, todavía abrazada a Brock y viendo a sus amigos bailar abrazados y dándose un beso.-

Brock: Si, después de todo este tiempo juntos, ya era que me tocara verlos así y no discutiendo por cosas sin sentido.

Sonomi: Pero aun así, aunque no sea por lo mismo creo que si discutirán pero por otras cosas.

Brock: Si¿cómo cuáles?

Sonomi: Por ejemplo… quién quiere más a quién, o qué tipo de pokemon es mejor, en fin, cosas así.

Brock: Pero eso tampoco tendría sentido.

Sonomi: Lo sé, pero las reconciliaciones serían la mejor parte de todo eso. –Soltando una risita.-

Brock: Y hablando de eso, dijiste que me querías mas que a cualquier cosa en este mundo ¿no?

Sonomi: Por supuesto –besando su mejilla.- más que a nada.

Brock¿Incluso más que a tu Dratini?

Sonomi: No lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo dices Dratini para mi es muy especial, él es mi vida.

Brock: Creo que me pondré celoso de cierto pokemon. –En tono bromista.-

Sonomi: No tienes por qué tontito. A Dratini lo quiero de otra forma, es la única familia que tengo junto con mis otros pokemon y además… es el último recuerdo que tengo de la verdadera.

Brock: Por cierto nunca nos has hablado de tu familia, a excepción de tu abuela que en paz descanse. ¿Cómo eran tus padres Sonomi?

Sonomi: Mis padres… ellos…

° Un ruido estruendoso la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se sintió aliviada, pues no quería recordar, no deseaba recordar. Se levantó junto con Brock para ver de donde provenía tal sonido, era de la montaña rusa, rodeada de enormes llamaradas de fuego. Era evidente que se había tratado de una explosión. En pocos minutos, los bomberos se encontraban tratando de apagar el fuego y viendo sino había heridos. Por fortuna, no había personas dentro del juego, pues por ser tarde ya no estaba funcionando. °

Brock: Otra explosión. Como la del festival.

Sonomi: No otra vez.

Misty: No puede ser –dijo acercándose a sus amigos junto con Ash.- Menos mal que no estuvimos tan cerca del lugar.

Ash: Chicos, tenemos que ayudar a los bomberos, ellos solos no podrán con el fuego, es demasiado.

Sonomi: Ash, Misty, saquen todos a todos sus pokemon de agua y vayamos.

A y M: Si.

° Corrieron hacia donde estaban los bomberos y una vez ahí, entraron en acción. Esta vez fueron más precavidos y trajeron consigo a sus pokemon. Sorpresivamente Sonomi sacó a Dratini, algo que muchos no hubiesen esperado pese a que este era de la clase agua. Brock se mantenía a distancia observándolos, y ayudando a las persona que se encontraban cerca de que evacuaran la zona junto con otros rescatistas. Después de un rato, cuando lograron apaciguar el fuego, la policía llegó. °

Oficial Jane: Toda la gente fue evacuada del parque y por fortuna no hubo heridos, solo daños materiales.

Sonomi: Oficial, no tienen idea de quien o quienes pudieron ser los causantes de esto.

Oficial Jane: Estamos buscando rastros de ellos y estuvimos interrogando a la gente que se encontraba cerca del lugar antes y después de ocurrida la explosión. Sin embargo aún no hemos encontrado nada.

Misty: No puede haber más causantes que el equipo Rocket.

Ash: Es cierto, la primera vez que sucedió fue en el festival, y ellos fueron los responsables.

Brock: Pero si ellos hubieran sido lo sabríamos, recuerden que ellos siempre que cometen alguna fechoría se presentan. No pueden irse sin dejar huella.

Oficial Jane: Sería una enorme coincidencia que ellos fueran, es lógico si vemos que causaron destrozos en el festival y ahora esto.

Policía: Oficial, venga. Tiene que ver esto.

° La oficial se acercó al lugar de los hechos, seguido de Ash, Misty, Brock y Sonomi. Entre los escombros, los otros policías señalaban varios pedazos de detonadores regados. °

Oficial Jane: Estos explosivos no son comunes –analizando el objeto- La vez pasada, el equipo Rocket utilizo mucha dinamita y no fue precisamente lo mismo.

Sonomi: Entonces ¿quiere decir que alguien además del equipo rocket pudo haber usado bombas de alta especialidad para hacer explotar el lugar?

Oficial Jane: Probablemente, ya que estos explosivos, por lo que se son muy difíciles de conseguir y muy costosos.

Ash: Si no fue el equipo Rocket ¿quién lo hizo?

Brock: Todavía es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones premeditadas, la policía tiene que investigar más a fondo.

Oficial Jane: Esperen parece que aquí hay algo más –dijo, mientras se agachaba para quitar parte de los escombros del suelo, haciéndolos a un lado para ver que había algo escrito.-

° Los chicos se acercaron para ver un mensaje escrito con letras negras en el piso. °

Sonomi:_**Más alla de las llamas del fuego, se esconden un mar de emociones. Con cariño para toda ciudad Cereza.**_ _**Ocean.**_

(Pausa: ustedes dirán bueno y esta que se fumo¿cómo que con cariño?, pero ya saben, una y sus ocurrencias. En fin, mejor sigo con la historia, play).

Misty: Que mensaje tan mas raro.

Ash: Parece que la firma un tal Ocean.

Brock: Definitivamente no pudo haber sido obra del equipo Rocket.

° Debajo del mensaje había una insignia grabada en un pequeño papel que solo Sonomi llegó a notar. Una perla color azul, simbolizando el color del mar. °

Sonomi:_Esto es… _No puede ser.

Brock¿Qué pasa Sonomi?

° No contesto. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese instante fue echar a correr muy lejos de ahí, llevando consigo el papel con dicho símbolo. °

Oficial Jane: Sonomi ¡espera¿A dónde vas?

° Inmediatamente Brock, Ash y Misty la siguieron. Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento del parque, localizando a su amiga, quien estaba a punto de subirse al carro y encenderlo. °

Misty: Sonomi ¿qué te pasa? De repente te has alterado.

Brock: Amor, dinos qué te pasa.

Sonomi: No hagan más preguntas y suban, llegando a la mansión les explico todo. Por favor, no hay tiempo que perder.

° Obedecieron, la chica arrancó el auto y durante el camino no hubo más que un enorme silencio. °

------------

° Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, no muy lejos de la ciudad… °

Steve: Tal y como esperábamos, el mensaje ha sido recibido jefe. Primera fase del plan completada –decía, dirigiendo su vista hacia un hombre sentado en una silla giratoria, vestido elegantemente y con un puro en las manos.-

¿?: Perfecto. ¿Mandaste a llamar al equipo Rocket como ordené?

Steve: Si, en un momento estarán aquí.

° Enseguida de esto, el equipo hizo su aparición. °

Meowth: Aquí el equipo Rocket reportándose, si señor.

¿?: Veo que han cumplido con la primera parte del plan tal y como pedí.

James: Así es jefe.

Jessie: Hicimos explotar la atracción principal del parque de diversiones y dejamos el mensaje para que la policía lo leyera.

¿?: Bien, solo falta que la policía de a conocer el mensaje a las máximas autoridades de la ciudad. Una vez que eso suceda y decidan tomar medidas al respecto, continuaremos con la siguiente parte del plan.

Equipo Rocket: Si, señor.

¿?: También dejaron el papel que les di ¿cierto?

Meowth: Por supuesto jefazo.

James: Aunque aún no entiendo para que o quien era ese papel, si la policía no lo iba a tomar en cuenta.

¿?: Eso no tiene por que incumbirles, solo obedezcan y punto.

Jessie: Si señor, lo que usted diga –Tapándole la boca a James.-

¿?: Otra razón por la que los mande llamar es porque quiero que hagan un trabajo especial para mí. Así que escuchen con atención.

------------

° Sonomi azoto las puertas de la gran mansión. Sus pasos eran rápidos y con dirección a un solo objetivo: el sótano. Sus amigos solo la veían de manera muy extraña, en especial Brock. Algo muy grave tenía que estar pasando para que su novia actuara de esa forma tan extraña. Decidieron seguirla, viendo como la chica buscaba entre tantos baúles, al parecer, una respuesta a lo que estaba ocurriendo. °

Sonomi: Aquí está –sosteniendo un baúl de madera con un símbolo dorado un tanto peculiar.-

Brock: Creo que nos debes una muy buena explicación ¿no crees?

Misty: Dinos que sucede Sonomi, desde hace rato estas así y nos tienes muy preocupados.

Sonomi: Lamento haberlos preocupado de sobremanera chicos, pero esto no es nada fácil para mí.

Ash: Por cierto¿qué es lo que tienes en tus manos?

Sonomi: Este baúl, es el último recuerdo de mi familia. Me lo dio mi abuela antes de morir. ¿Ven esto? –Mostrándoles el símbolo de una perla.-

Misty: Es muy hermosa, pero qué representa.

Sonomi: Es el símbolo familiar, el mismo que tiene este papel que encontré tirado en el lugar donde ocurrió la explosión.

Brock¿Una perla azul?

Sonomi: Así es. Este papel estaba escondido en el mismo lugar donde dejaron el mensaje, y nadie en ciudad cereza ni en ningún otro lugar posee este símbolo más que mi familia.

Ash: Sonomi ¿qué quieres decir?

Sonomi: Qué quien esta detrás de todo esto, es alguien de mi propia familia, alguien a quien creía conocer… mi padre.

------------

Steve: Jefe¿cree que haya sido buena idea enviarlos a ellos? Bien sabe que tenemos un escuadrón que podría encargarse perfectamente de la situación.

¿?: Lo sé, pero no necesito tanta gente para ese encargo, por eso envié a esos 3. Además de que son los únicos que me sirven en estos momentos para probar la fuerza de esa persona y su pokemon.

Steve¿Y si son derrotados? Ya ve que la reputación de ese equipo no es tan buena como solía serlo tiempo atrás.

¿?: En caso de que eso pase, entonces mandaré algunos miembros del escuadrón como refuerzos. Aun y cuando logren derrotarla, esos miembros llegaran y cumplirán con su trabajo.

Steve: No descansará hasta tener a su hija y dratini junto a usted… ¿verdad, señor Matsura?

Matsura: Steve, como se nota que me conoces tan bien –con una risa cínica- por supuesto que no descansaré hasta verlos nuevamente, ellos son lo clave para apoderarme de toda esta ciudad… y para poder cumplir con mi venganza.

------------

Ash: Tú ¿padre?

Misty: Pero ¿cómo?

Brock: No nos contaste que tus padres estuvieran vivos.

Sonomi: Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, mi padre aún sigue vivo. Pero… él hace mucho que dejó de pertenecer a esta ciudad y a esta familia –con un semblante triste.-

Misty¿Quieres contarnos como pasaron las cosas? –Dijo, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga.-

Ash: Los amigos siempre estarán ahí tanto en las buenas como en las malas. Puedes confiar en nosotros –poniendo su mano en el otro hombro de la chica.-

Brock: Sonomi, no estás sola, somos tus amigos y sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea. Y en especial conmigo. –tomando su mano y besándola.-

Sonomi: Chicos…

° Miró a los 3, y con una sonrisa les expresó un profundo agradecimiento por estar con ella en esos momentos difíciles, justo cuando más necesitaba de alguien que la pudiera escuchar. Y nadie mejor para ello que sus nuevos y mejores amigos. °

Sonomi: Tal parece que antes de partir, les daré una molestia en lugar de invitarlos a algún festival de ciudad Cereza.

Brock: Ninguna molestia, al contrario.

Sonomi: Esta bien –suspiro.- Será mejor que vayamos a la sala, esto será muy largo de contar.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**He aquí una entrega más de este fic. Si están leyendo esto díganme ¿qué les pareció el capítulo¿Les gusto o les desagrado¿Quedaron conformes o inconformes con las situaciones que se suscitaron¿Flores o jitomatazos? Ustedes eligen. Ya saben que cualquier comentario lo recibiré gustosa, excepto si es un virus o alguna leperada, ahí si que no me meto**** jeje. **

**Considero que si me tarde algo en actualizar, aunque no mas de lo que tarde con el anterior, no tenía remedio en ese entonces je. **

**Por fin se están descubriendo las verdaderas intenciones de este ya casi no tan misterioso personaje llamado Matsura, que resulto ser líder mafioso, el padre de Sonomi y suegro de Brock ¡Oh por Dios¿Qué es lo que tramará este villano? Como ustedes ya pudieron ver, la chica esta a punto de relatar su pasado. Lo que sigue les aseguro que promete ponerse muy interesante.**

**En cuanto a la otra pareja protagonista, siento**** que no les di mucha relevancia en este capitulo ¿o ustedes que opinan? Aunque eso si, pudimos observar a un Ash un poco más filosófico, reflexivo y sobretodo con una madurez que asombra hasta en los sueños más locos (yo y mis sueños guajiros). Vimos también a una Misty más tierna que de costumbre y solidaria; al igual que Brock y Ash, al apoyar a Sonomi y tratando de comprenderla. **

**Hubo de todo un poco, y pues esto no acabara hasta que la gorda cante… o en su defecto hasta que yo así lo crea conveniente. De momento es todo lo que tengo que decir, siento que me falto un poco más, pero bueno, tengo algo de resfriado y no me permite ordenar mis ideas adecuadamente, así que ustedes disculparan. **

**Agradecimientos por sus reviews a: Julian Manes y ****olenkita (prometo no tardarme 2 años mas je), de igual manera a los que leen el fic aunque no dejen review. **

**Y si siguen leyendo todavía esta última parte ¿qué esperan? Dejen review y comenten muchachos, do it now! Solo hagan clic en submit review y ¡listo! Y ahora si me despido de ustedes, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Sayonara!**

**Su amiga que los quiere: Reiko Navi-san.**


End file.
